


Don't Pretend

by Paradoxpages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Thor - Freeform, marvel AU, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpages/pseuds/Paradoxpages
Summary: 19 year old Vivian has just moved in with her friend and another roommate. She's struggling to figure out what she really wants in life. Does she really want to go through with attending community college, or does she want to see where her painting can take her? Her life gets even more complicated when she becomes attracted to the owner of a local coffee shop, Loki, who happens to be almost 20 years her senior. What can a girl do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic, but my first long one, and my first one about Loki. I hope you guys enjoy! -M

Vivian knew she should be out of bed by now, but the room was spinning and she had no classes today. It’d be better just to stay in bed a little while longer and try and sleep off last night’s booze fest. It had been her first night in her new apartment, and her roommates had decided that drinking vodka and watching Beverly Hills 90210 reruns would be the best way to bond.

 

From what she could tell they were decent people; Nathan and Lucy. Lucy was the one Vivian knew before they became roommates. Lucy is what one would call a social media influencer, complete with her 3.8 million followers on Instagram, flourishing blog, and her brand deals with companies pushing appetite suppressant lollipops on young girls. Her ginger hair always perfectly blown out, and she always wore Insta worthy outfits. They met when she bought 5 of Vivian’s paintings for her loft, and somehow the their two completely opposite personalities worked well together. One coffee trip turned into the both of them spending days together, Lucy typing up a blog post while Vivian would be painting.

 

When Vivian decided she would finally kick herself in the ass and attend a community college in LA to get her life in order, Lucy automatically offered her a place to stay. Though the upscale loft would probably always be hosting parties for Lucy’s “friends” from social media, Vivian couldn’t complain. Not only would she be able to be out from under her parents’ roof (though only a twenty minute drive away), she would also being paying basically nothing in rent for a loft that probably cost more each month than she had made in her past gap year selling her paintings.

 

Nathan, her other roommate, was a whole other story. There wasn’t the same bond between him and Vivian as there was with Lucy. No braiding each others hair or spilling out their darkest secrets. It wasn’t for a lack of trying, but something about him rubbed Vivian the wrong way. When Lucy had introduced her to Nathan at some club downtown, Vivian could already tell he was trouble. He oozed cockiness, and his short brown hair was gelled a little too perfectly. It didn’t help that he tried to sleep with her that same night, and automatically turned into more of a douche when she turned him down. Now though, Lucy was insisting he had changed his ways; that he had put his fuck boy act to rest and was putting his career as a graphic designer seriously. She even promised Vivian that there would be no way that she’d let him room with her if there was a chance he’d act out of line.

 

Vivian had decided to give him a second chance, thus the vodka and cheesy 90s reruns. It didn’t go horrible, but now she was contemplating the repercussions of throwing the blender that either Nathan or Lucy was currently using in the kitchen out the window. Though living on the second story of the loft had the perk of overlooking the entire bottom floor and out the floor to ceiling windows, it had the obvious downfall of sound flowing freely in and out of her ‘room’; something that she had now become completely aware of. Giving up on the hope of catching a little more sleep, Vivian crawled out of her warm bed and onto the cold wood floor while making sure she didn’t trip on any of her still packed boxes on her way to the stairs.  
When she finally made her way safely to the first floor she was treated to the lovely sight of a sweating Lucy drinking the greenest shake on earth. Only Lucy would be able to be this capable of being an actual human being after a night of binge drinking.

 

“Good morning, hot stuff. You look like someone through you under a bus,” Lucy laughed when she caught sight of Vivian.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny. Not everyone can be as immune to a hangover as you,” Vivan shot back, but after catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but agree with Lucy. Her auburn locks were flopping out of the once neat bun, and her usually moderate under eye circles were almost purple. She’d have to use a lot of concealer if she wanted to leave the apartment today.

 

“Drink some of this, detox smoothie.”

 

Vivian turned from her reflection to see Lucy offering what was left of the smoothie in the blender. She peered in to see the contents just as unappealing as one could imagine; the color of cartoon barf and Vivian swore she could see clumps.

 

“Hard no, but thanks for the offer. I think I’ll see what I can find nearby for breakfast. Maybe some coffee, and then I can do some grocery shopping for myself.”

 

That was one of the things on her long list of things to do to finally get settled in; grocery shopping, finish unpacking, get her sense of the area, etc. All of which she needed to get done before her classes started in two weeks. It wasn’t that school would take up that much of her time, but there was a commission she was currently planning to take on, and that would require at least a two months commitment. Vivian was already mentally planning the color coded calendars she was going to make to make her life a bit easier; everything feels under control when sticky notes and a highlighter are involved.

 

“You’re zoning out again, Viv,” Lucy was already finishing up rinsing her now empty cup and blender in the sink by the time Vivian snapped out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry, did you say something?” Vivian moved from where she stood at the wood counter to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, she really needed to wake herself up. Lucy was already moving out of the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom when she replied.

 

“Try the coffee shop on Birch. It’s got a really Tumblr vibe, and even has a bookstore connected to it. Not my sort of thing, but I’m sure you’d like it” she called as she finally shut the bathroom door behind her.

  
That actually sounded like a good plan. Vivian chugged her bottle of water before heading back up the metal staircase to change and do something about her knotted hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian makes a friend, or two. And Loki is there for a second at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is introduced, but he’ll start showing up starting next chapter. Chapters will be konger from here on out, and I’ll post for sure at least 4 chapters a week.

Vivian didn’t see a pointing into putting too much effort into how she looked this early in the morning. When she had finally climbed her way back into her loft she checked her phone to see that it was barely 7 in the morning. Though not an unusual time for her to be awake, it was unusual for her to be leaving her house this early. During her gap year Vivian didn’t leave the house till noon on a good day, but now she knew she needed to put a little more effort into what she did. Still, it was way easier for her to slip on her mom jeans and an oversized button up, so that’s exactly what she did.

Once she was dressed and took care of her basic hygiene needs, she grabbed her sandals and a purse. She’d decided to forgo fussing with makeup because she knew it’d take forever to get it to her liking, so it’d be best to rely on a pair of sunglasses to cover her under eye circles. 

Once outside Vivan cursed the LA heat; it was September, it shouldn’t be in the 80s so early in the morning. Her Jeep didn’t offer much in protection to the heat either. The top was still removed because she’d been too lazy to put it back on last week after a trip to the beach. Vivian drove from the apartment building, which looked more like a warehouse if you asked her, towards where Lucy had told her to go. 

Birch was a small secluded street with only a few shops, so it wasn’t hard for Viv to spot the coffee shop Lucy had been talking about. Just from looking at it she could tell she’d be spending a while in there. Not only was the coffee shop packed, the bookstore just called her name with its two stories of books. 

The shop itself was beautiful; a sunshine yellow coat of paint, large windows on both store fronts, and tables lining the outside. Once Viv got inside she decided that the it somehow got better when you went in. It was as if you were transported far from the dingy LA street it was on. She took in all the little details as she waited in the long line. The tables and chairs were all mismatched, there were a multitude of oriental rugs covering the rug floor, and a long wood counter with people ordering and picking up drinks. Like a beautiful puzzle made from stolen pieces. 

What really tied it together was the photographs scattered around the wall; black and white in gold frames. They all seemed to be candid pictures of people in the cafe. One of an old man reading, another of a young girl pulling herself onto a stool. Vivian became so entranced with the photos that she didn’t realize it was her turn to order until the man behind the counter was waving his hand in her face. 

“Helloooo lady. Sorry but I got a line to get moving here,” the man said light heartedly. The man was about 50, and had the comforting dad vibe going, so Vivian wasn’t completely mortified. Only a tiny bit. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s just those pictures are gorgeous,” Viv laughed off her absent mindedness.  
“I’ll have to agree with you. The boss takes them and I convinced him to put them up. So what can I get you?” 

“Uhmmm, can I get an iced latte, and one of those blueberry muffins please,” the muffins displayed were bigger than Viv’s two fists put together, and she knew she’d have no trouble eating it all. Once she paid the man and got her food, she scanned the room looking for a seat even though she knew it was pointless. Right before she giving up and taking her drink and muffin to go, she saw a sign by the door “More seating upstairs”. Hopefully that wasn’t taken as well, she thought. 

Vivian found her way into the back of the adjoining room that held all the books, where a narrow staircase lead up to the next floor. From the change in volume from the noisy cafe downstairs she took a wild guess that nobody else had ventured up here today. 

And I’m very right, she thought to herself. All that was there to greet her was waist high versions of the large bookshelves downstairs, and an empty coffee table with two plush yellow chairs. The perfect place to enjoy a free day. 

 

An hour later Vivian found herself curled up on one of the yellow chairs working in her sketchbook. Her coffee and muffin long finished and discarded on the coffee table, and her bag left on the floor. She would have thought that it was weird that nobody had bothered to come up here seeing as it was so crowded downstairs, but seeing as all that was up here were self help books and cheesy romance novels, she doubted many people came up here except the occasional housewife going through a midlife crisis. 

Vivian wasn’t complaining though; having the room to herself was quite soothing. Besides the odd door in the wall next to her. If you asked her, the sturdy yellow door looked like the front door to a house, which was completely odd on the second floor of a cafe. To each their own, she thought. The owner probably lived there if she was to really guess. She didn’t think to hard on it though, she had more important things to think about. Like the multiple rough sketches she had to have done if she wanted to land her prospective client. 

Viv really wanted to impress them. It was the opportunity to design a book cover for an author who was self publishing a novel. The author had seen some of her work online and had offered her an amazing deal. Not only was there a pretty check in it for her, but it would be amazing exposure. Maybe if this pans out well, I won’t have to continue with those classes, she thought. Viv was still secretly hoping that a miracle would happen and she could forget about going through with college. But she’d made a promise to her parents, after her gap year she’d give school a try. 

Viv is pulled from her thoughts when she hears the yellow door start to open. She rearranges herself to not look so relaxed, curled up in the seat, and peaks over the top to see who was coming out. When the door finally opened, an older woman came out, followed by a hopping toddler. The little girl seemed to be trying to mimicking a bunny, but got caught in the long skirt of the woman who seemed to be her grandmother. The woman was so preoccupied with picking up the little girl that she jumped a little when she saw Vivian sitting near the window. 

“Oh! Didn’t see you there, hun. Gave me a little scare, nobody usually comes up into our little hiding spot,” the woman chuckled and gave Vivian a warm smile as she sat down in the seat opposite with the toddler squirming in her lap.

“I’m sorry, there was a sign. I thought,” Vivian started to apologize for intruding but was cut off by the woman.

“Don’t worry about it love, just a little surprise is all. There aren’t many people coming up here for the cheesy books my son stocks up here, but me and this little monkey could use a little company. I’m Frigga, and this is my granddaughter Aria,” the woman motioned to the girl who was now hiding her face in her grandmother’s long blond hair. 

“Vivian,” Viv smiles and reached over to shake the woman’s hand. 

 

Another hour later Vivian was still chatting away with Frigga. During that hour Vivian had learned that the yellow door leads to Frigga’s son’s apartment that he lived in with his daughter, and that Frigga was spending a few months helping with Aria while he focused on opening up another shop. His name was Loki, and she didn’t have to ask to figure out that Aria’s mother wasn’t in the picture.   
While Vivian was conversing with Frigga, Aria had finally warmed up to her, and was contentedly drawing away on some paper Vivian had pulled from one of her sketchbooks. At the same time, Vivian was doing a portrait of the toddler; capturing the mini pony tails of jet black hair, the rosy cheeks, and deep blue eyes. 

“You have such a talent,” Frigga exclaimed when she peered over to look at Vivian’s finished product. 

“Thank you, Aria makes it so much easier when she is the perfect little model,” Viv beamed, the praise meant a lot from the kind woman. 

“I make picture too,” Aria exclaimed, showing the two women her crude drawing of what seemed to be the two of them.

“That’s beautiful, Aria. Who’s your new friend?” A man’s voice came from behind them, startling them both. 

When Aria turned around she was met with the most handsome looking man she’d ever seen; tall, long black hair, muscled, and cheekbones that could cut marble. 

“Loki! This is Vivian, Vivian this is my son Loki,” Frigga said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys stuck around for Viv and Loki :) - Maya


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv meets a dilf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating, school got the better of me. Hopefullly i can start posting more regularly after this week, since i know it’s gonna be busy for me. Thank you to my friend Em for pushing me to update!

Viv seemed to have lost her voice for a second, before finally stumbling over her words and greeting the man like a normal person. 

“Hi, your mother’s told me a lot about you. You can call me Viv,” Vivian put her hand out to the beautiful man. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Viv. I see you’ve already met my daughter,” Loki gave her a charming smile that could reduce anyone into a puddle while shaking her tiny hand in his massive one , and then lowered himself to put his arms out for the two year old to run into.

“Daddy! Viv draw with me, look!” Aria had both the drawing she had been working on and the one Vivian had done of her in her hands, waving them in her father's face. Loki situated Aria in his arms before looking over the two drawings.

“Your drawing is beautiful, love. Did you do it all on your own,” Loki smiles at his daughters proud face. 

“Yes! And look, daddy. Viv drew me!” Aria emphasized her point by tapping her little hand on the drawing now in her father’s hands. His eyebrows arched as he took in the portrait of his daughter.

“Yes, Vivian did an amazing job, didn’t she Aria?” Vivian was snapped out of her trance of staring at Loki to look at Frigga who had just spoken. The woman seemed to give her an amused look acknowledging Viv checking Loki out, which caused her already red cheeks deepen a few shades.

“Yes grandma!” Aria gave her grandmother a toothy grin before turning her attention back to Loki, playing with the inky locks that rested on his shoulder. When Vivian looked at the two right next to each other she couldn’t help but think that it looked like Loki had had Aria all on his own; she was his twin in every way, from the jet black hair, to the wide smile. 

Suddenly feeling like she was intruding on family time, Vivian moved to pick her things up from the coffee table she had just been sitting at. 

“It was really lovely speaking with you, Frigga, and getting to spend time with you and Aria. I should really get going though, I have a few errands to run,” Viv turned from the table just in time to catch Loki checking her out, which she wasn’t opposed to at all. 

“You better be back here soon, darling. I know Aria and I could use the company while Mr busy man over here is working all day,” Frigga gave her a warm smile that only grandmothers could give, and gripped Viv’s hand softly. 

“In all honesty I’ll most likely be here tomorrow again; I’ve gotten more work done here than I’ve ever gotten done while working from my bedroom,” Viv assured Frigga, returning the smile. She turned towards Loki, still holding a bouncing Aria in his arms. Dilf, was the only coherent thought in Viv’s mind. How did this man make a dirty t shirt and jeans look sexy, all while holding a kid? Not fair, not fair at all. Viv knew she’d be undressing this older man in her mind for days on end, and by the way he was returning her flirty gaze she kinda hoped he would be thinking the same of her. 

“It was nice meeting you, Loki,” Viv managed to say. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Viv. I hope you wouldn’t mind me keeping this drawing, I rather like it,” Loki gave her another panty dropping smile while indicating to the drawing she had done in his hand. 

“Go right ahead,” Viv could tell she was as red as a tomato because of his compliment but managed to coolly move towards the staircase leading back to the cafe. 

She managed to make her way down the stairs without mishap, smiling as she heard Aria calling from above her, “Bye Viv! I see you tomowow!”

 

Loki new the moment that he locked eyes with the petite beauty sitting with his mother and daughter that she’d be trouble for him. It wasn’t as if he had a thing for younger girls usually, but being attracted to an obviously younger woman while he was pushing 40, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he was going through a midlife crisis.

Loki’s mind was put slightly at ease when he realized she was checking him out just as much as he was checking her out, and later on when his mother explained that she was in college; however, there was still that part of him that was nagging at him to stop acting like such a dirty pervert, checking out a 19 year old. He knew he’d have to keep his distance if he didn’t want to find himself in a compromising situation with the young woman. Viv. 

 

Viv was still thinking about Loki when she was going through the aisles of Trader Joe’s; thinking about his sparkling eyes while getting her produce, and his broad shoulders while deciding on which pasta she should get. 

Stop acting like a little love sick puppy, Viv, she told herself.

It wasn’t like her to get so caught up on a guy; throughout high school it had been her friends that either always had a boyfriend, or were in the beginnings of a relationship. Viv hadn’t even had her first kiss she had pounded back two shots, and got it over with at a club. 

She’d always been to preoccupied with her love of art to even think that she should maybe think about being with someone. Why was this man who was clearly in his late thirties spark so much interest in her.

It was still bugging her when she was hauling her grocery bags into the apartment, greeted by Nate, Lucy, and Lucy’s girlfriend Irene all sat around the island in the kitchen. Nate, beg the utmost gentleman stayed sitting while both girls rushed to help Viv with her bags. No matter how many times she saw the pair together, she always thought about how unfair it was for a couple to be so beautiful.

While Lucy was of course a freckled, ginger, sun goddess, Irene was just as uniquely beautiful as her girlfriend. She was blessed with high cheekbones, a model body, and golden tan skin that never seemed to fade. 

“No offense, hun, but you somehow look more irritated than when you left this morning,” Lucy joked as the three girls put the groceries away. 

“Don’t get me started,” Viv half chuckled,” to keep it short, I met a very gorgeous dilf, and now I’m sort of obsessed.”

“And the problem is?” Irene was always the one cheering on anyone’s hoe tendencies in any situation. 

“Problem is that I don’t act like this! I don’t go all swoony over a beautiful man,” Viv could tell she sounded dumb, but she was still exasperated and ran her hands over her now messy again bun. 

“Describe him to me, lets see if he’s swoon worthy enough for two of the gayest girls in Los Angeles,” Lucy pushed.

“OH! Or see if you can find his instagram! Did you get his name?” Irene chimed in.

That’s actually not a bad idea, Viv thought. She pulled out her phone and opened up instagram. Loki wasn’t a common name so if he had a profile it wouldn’t be hard to fine. There he is! Other than what seemed to be a man in his seventies living in Iceland, he was the only other person to have that name. 

When she clicked on his profile all of his pictures seemed to be of Aria, him and Aria, and the pictures that had been framed in the cafe. It clicked in her mind finally that he was the one that had taken those beautiful photos, warming her heart a little more.

“Now that is a man!” Lucy exclaimed when she caught a glimpse of the profile over Viv’s shoulder. 

“I know!”

Nick forgotten on the other side of the kitchen couldn’t help but be bit angry; so the bitch turns me down, but goes gaga over some old man?

 

Once all the gushing over the beauty of Loki and the cuteness of Aria with Lucy and Irene, Viv found herself staring at the multitude of boxes on her bedroom floor. Mostly filled with clothes and art supplies, she knew it wouldn’t take too long to sort out, but somehow settling in fully made everything so much more real. 

She had officially moved out of the house she’d grown up in. No longer would she have her younger sister banging on the bathroom door, see her mom watching the Kardashians on tv with her feet on her dad's lap, or wake up to the smell of her grandma cooking tortillas in the kitchen. 

Her family was a bit upset that she’d chosen to move out, since her school was so close by, but she knew that she had to. If she had stayed at home then she knew she would do whatever it was her mother wanted her to do with her life; go through with university, find some job that required working in an office, and just be sensible for once. 

She knew her mother would have a heart attack if Vivian really went through with what she wanted to do; drop all her classes at the college before even starting them, and simply focusing on her artwork. Taking on freelance work for whatever she felt like, whether it was large mural Ike paintings like the ones here in the apartment that Lucy had bought, or designing book covers like she was doing for her prospective client. If only she had the balls to call up her mother and tell her. 

Vivian abandoned her thoughts and went on with the unpacking, knowing very well she couldn’t just go on having her dream simply stay a dream if she wanted to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments/feedback/ suggestions?   
> -Maya


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any plot holes! I don’t have anyone editing these for me, so I may let some things slip past me. I can’t believe I actually was able to post twice in one day

The next morning Vivian felt slightly better than she had gone to bed feeling; horny, frustrated, and confused about her future. At least her room was clean this time around, and there was no loud blender to give her a headache. She did feel tempted to have a lie in and enjoy the peace and quiet, but she had promised Frigga she’d come again today, and she knew she needed to get some more work done on her rough sketches before she sent them over to her client. 

Now that Viv knew she would be encountering a handsome 30 something year old man, she dressed up a bit. She didn’t even try to lie to herself by saying it wasn’t for Loki, it was definitely for him. 

She put on her favorite yellow skirt with tiny white polka dots that flowed around her legs, a white halter top that supported the girls just enough, and some brown strappy sandals; casual enough for an LA summer day, but cute enough that she knew that he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes of her. She left her hair in it’s natural waves down her back, and made sure to put on her lip plumping gloss that made them pout. 

When she took one last look in the mirror she couldn’t help but think, am I really dressing up for this man I just met? A little part of her brain though was pushing her to try something new. She’d never really tried to put the moves on a guy, let alone a hunky dad; there’s always a first time for everything though. 

 

When Viv was getting the same order she had the day before, something caught her eye by the cash register. It was the drawing she had done of Aria, framed on the wall just like Loki’s photographs. Viv felt a flutter of pride at the thought of him taking the time to frame the drawing and put it up. 

 

Viv was greeted by a very happy toddler when she made it up to the second floor of the bookstore. 

 

“Viv Viv Viv! Come cowor with me!” Aria was grinning wide from where she had wrapped herself around Viv’s legs causing Viv to laugh very loudly. 

 

“Of course I will, Aria. I even brought some watercolors for you to try out if you want,” Viv shuffled from the top of the staircase towards where Frigga sat at the coffee table with the toddler still wrapped around one of her legs, refusing to let go. It was at this moment that Loki decided to exit from the adjoining apartment. 

She knew she must have been a sight; his kid around her leg while she tried to juggle a coffee and muffin, while her heavy bag was weighing down her shoulder. Frigga was already laughing at Viv, and Loki joined his mother. 

 

“I can see you have a bit of an issue there, Viv,” he joked before moving to remove the toddler from her leg. 

When he was leaning to down to pick Aria up, Viv may have imagined it, but she was pretty sure he had stroked his hand along her calf. 

 

Loki couldn’t help himself. When he was taking in how she had somehow looked even more beautiful than the day before, he had to cover up his awe of her with laughing alongside his mother. The v-neck of her halter top gave him a glorious view of her breasts, seeing as she had skipped a bra today, and the yellow and white of her outfit made her tan skin glow even more.

 

So you can’t blame him when his hand stroke along her calf quickly when he bent down to detach his hyperactive 2 year old from Viv’s leg. It was somehow smoother than he had imagined. 

 

Frigga watched the exchange with a smirk, after living for so long she could tell when two people would end up being the one for each other, even if they didn’t know it already. She was glad this young woman had decided to walk in on their life, Loki needed someone to brighten up his life after all he had gone through with Aria’s mother. 

 

After Loki had disappeared downstairs to get some work done on the second coffee shop he was opening, Viv joined Frigga at the coffee table and started to settle in. 

 

Before she knew it she had finished the rough sketches of the book cover options (which she’d have to remember to scan and send off to the author by tonight), and now she was sitting on the floor, Aria on her lap, using a craft store watercolor palette and water brushes to paint with the girl.

 

As she painted with Aria, she let loose all the frustrations and worries she had about school and what her family wanted for her to Frigga. Something about the woman made her feel comfortable enough to share these thoughts and feelings with her. A part of her new that Frigga would hold no judgment towards her; something she couldn’t say about her family. 

 

She told Frigga about how she didn’t know if she could handle going to school, know in her heart it wasn’t what she wanted, and how she was certain she’d be fine financially if she forgot about college and a ‘traditional’ career. The only thing keeping her back from making the leap was her family. The family that couldn’t understand why she would want to live a life of uncertainty. 

Viv was comforted by Frigga’s soothing voice, advising her to try a week of school out. If it was really something she didn’t see herself doing, then do what she thought was best for herself. She had her whole life to live, and she’d regret it in the future if she chose a life she didn’t want.

 

Loki was upset with the fact that the painters had scheduled the wrong day to come, so he’d driven to the second coffee shop for nothing. However, he quickly forgot his anger when he overheard his mother’s conversation with Viv. He could definitely relate to her current situation. Torn between the expectations of a parent and the desire to pursue his own passion in life. 

His eavesdropping was cut short by Frigga moving to take his daughter and put her down for her nap. He knew he’d told himself to keep his distance, but what the hell. He simply wanted to give the girl some advice. 

 

Viv was startled by a deep voice as she cleaned up the slight mess her and Aria had managed to make of the watercolors. Of course it was Loki.

“I heard you speaking with my mother, doll, and I know how it feels. To want to please your parents, while also wanting to be happy with yourself. I’ve found that the best thing to do is follow your heart, and all the weight is lifted from your shoulders. Your parents will forgive you eventually,” Loki smiles down at her where she sat on the floor. Somehow he managed to lift her spirits on the subject even more.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. You wouldn’t mind helping me up, would you?”

“Not at all, love,” once again Vivian was reminded of how much bigger he was than her, as she stumbled into his chest after he pulled her from the ground. He stood a solid foot over her, and it didn’t help that he was almost twice as wide as she was. All broad and muscled, yep she would definitely be having wet dreams about this man tonight. 

“Could you tell your mother I’ll see her tomorrow? I feel rude, but I should definitely get going,” or I’ll be tempted to climb you like a tree and develop a daddy kink, Viv finished her sentence in her head.

“I’ll let her know, and Viv? I hope I see you around more often,” Loki gave Viv a cheeky smile before she made her way to leave. 

Fuck, they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/ suggestions/ feedback all welcome. Let me know if I’m a dumb bitch and created a plot hole or something. -Maya


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki keeps a distance, but in reality we all know how both him and Viv really feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave a kudos and a comment. I’m more motivated to continue if I know people actually enjoy what I’m writing -Maya

The next two weeks passed more or less the same; Viv would go spend time with Frigga and Ari for a few hours every day, while also not so subtly trying to cross paths with Loki. She’d always reprimand herself to when she’d catch herself wishing he’d pop in to check on Ari, or that he’d be behind the counter when she came in to get her food. Usually though, he was off at the shop’s second location dealing with painters or carpenters, according to Frigga. 

 

Viv became so used to the new routine of spending time at the cafe that she couldn’t remember not having these hours with Ari and Frigga. She began to feel almost included into their small family, getting daily advice from Frigga and painting almost every day with the energetic Aria. 

 

Some days she’d spend so much time there working on her commissioned design, or chasing Ari around the top floor of the shop that’d she’d get so exhausted she’d fall asleep in her usual seat by the window. She’d later wake up to find that Ari had climbed up into her lap and fallen asleep on her chest, while Frigga would be silently reading a book or in the apartment getting some chores done. 

 

A few days though, Viv would run into Loki, and she couldn’t help but wonder whether it was a good thing. Every time she came into contact with him he seemed closed off, or tense. A far cry from the warm smiles he’d given her the first two times they’d met. Of course he was polite, but his smile and words weren’t the most genuine. 

Just the other day, when she’d been speaking to Frigga about the classes she’d registered for, he’d come in and barely acknowledged her. Simply gave her a tight smile and spoke to his mother quickly before disappearing again. 

 

Viv knew she was overreacting, the man didn’t owe her anything just for being close to his mother and daughter. It just felt so odd, though, seeing as it was a complete 180 from the way he’d treated her before. 

 

In this moment though, Viv only had two days before starting her classes (she’d taken Frigga’s advice to try it out), and she made herself think about something other than her hopeless pining on the beautiful older man. Sitting her ass down at her workspace set up in her room, she let out all her pent up frustrations in cleaning up her final  design for her client on Procreate. 

 

It was honestly some of her best work, she thought. She usually stuck to traditional art, but she knew she made the right decision to go with digital art for this piece. Viv loves how vibrant the floral artwork was, and couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. Once the book was out it would have a special place on her shelf to remind herself of what she could accomplish. 

  
  


Loki couldn’t lie, the last two weeks had been the longest weeks of his life. Not only was he in the midst of finishing up the second shop, but he felt like he was stepping on glass trying to avoid Viv. Which was extremely difficult seeing that she came in every day to spend time with his mother and Ari. 

 

It wasn’t at all that he disliked the girl, as a matter of fact he was completely enamored with her. Loki just knew it was best if he didn’t pursue anything with the girl, seeing as she most likely didn’t see him as anything more than an attractive older man that was a challenge. It wouldn’t do anyone good for him to get tied up in a sexual relationship with a young woman, just to be left again. 

 

He kept replaying in his mind the first time he met her, though,and that aching feeling in his chest that made him want to have her. Never had anyone made Loki feel that way, not even Ari’s  mother, but he couldn’t understand these feelings. He’d barely spoken to this girl, but then again he’d spent plenty of time listening in on her conversations with his mother.

 

 Loki couldn’t help himself, it was like he was being pulled by a magnet. He collected any tidbit of information he could on her, like how her parents had both came from Mexico when they were children in the 70’s, and that she had a younger sister named Alejandra. 

 

Not only had he been listening in on a few conversations, but he’d also walked in to find her sleeping a couple of times with Ari resting on her lap or speaking with her while showing Ari how to paint basic things. Of course he’d captured many of their sweet moments with his camera, though he knew he wouldn’t be putting any of them up in the shop  as he couldn’t expose his infatuation for the young woman. 

 

Each time he saw the pair interacting in such a familiar way he couldn’t help but feel like he was cheated out of something like this. After Jen left him alone with Ari,  he mourned the missing mother and child experience that he’d looked forward to. Though he didn’t think of Viv as some replacement figure for Jen, he secretly enjoyed that Ari had someone other than her grandmother to provide a nurturing presence. Loki was pulled out of his internal struggle over his feelings for Viv by his mother’s soothing voice, bringing him back to reality at his kitchen table.

 

“Loki, my son, you’ve been so out of it lately. What’s bothering you?” Frigga’s hands rubbed Loki’s tense shoulders, forcing him to relax. 

 

“Nothing  mother, just a bit stressed over the second cafe. Nothing to be worried about,” he tried to assure her while reaching behind him to grab her hand. 

 

“I never thought you could lie to me, my Loki,” Frigga chuckled. She knew very well what was causing her son to stress so much, or rather  _ who _ was causing the stress. 

 

Loki was a bit shocked by his mother’s words and turned to meet her “mother knows all” look she always wore.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, mother.” 

 

“Oh, my sweet boy. I know very well you’re thinking about Vivian, and that you’re trying very hard to hide your growing feelings for her.” 

 

It was almost scary sometimes how well his mother knew him, like she could read his mind. 

 

“How on earth would you know that?” Loki questioned his mother as she sat across from him at the kitchen table. 

 

“You may think you can hide things well, but never from your mother. I saw how you looked at her those first two days; like she was an angel. Now you avoid any interaction with her, as if you’re terrified of your feelings for her. You’re also not very good at eavesdropping, you’ve never been good at hiding from me.”  Frigga laughed as her son’s mouth hung open, honestly shocked that he was such an open book to her. He quickly collected himself though.

 

“It doesn’t matter how I feel about her, it isn’t like it will pan out into anything. I mean mother, honestly? I’m an almost 40 year old man, who’s a single father, and has the worst case of a receding hairline. Not the most ideal candidate for a beautiful young woman who still has her whole life set out for her,” Loki huffed like a child before resting his wrinkling forehead in his hands.

 

Frigga took a second before addressing her son’s insecurities.

 

“Loki, look at me. You may think that you don’t deserve that girl, but all I’ve heard from her are praises about you. How good of a father you must be for Aria to be so amazing, and how hard working you are to have your successful business. Not a day passes that she doesn’t ask about you, where you are and all that business. I see the way you look at each other, and if neither of you will say anything about your attraction to one another then I’ll just have to push you two together myself, won’t I?” 

 

Later that night while Loki lay in bed he thought about what his mother said. He knew she was right when she continued to tell him his own insecurities were what would hold him back from having a relationship, and that he needed to man up and not hide from Vivian. 

 

“He probably really wants to bone you, but since he’s like what? 20 years older than you, wow old enough to be your dad! Anyways but since he’s like so much older than you he probably feels really guilty, and doesn’t want to seem like a creepy old man going after you. You get me?” 

 

Somehow, even though she used the word “like” too many times, Lucy still made a valid argument. Though Viv had tried to stay clear of the subject of Loki for the time being, Lucy always wanted updates on “the dilf from the coffee shop” as she put it, so she had tagged her from her work down to kitchen for some girl time.

 

“I mean that could be the case, but in all honesty even if he was attracted to me it’s probably just in the “oh look a hot younger girl” way. I don’t want that.” Viv sighed but Lucy wasn’t having any of this pity party. 

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re not just beautiful; you’re fucking hilarious, smart, and an extremely talented artist. Any man would be lucky to have you, especially that man. It doesn’t hurt that he has a daughter that worships the ground you walk on, and a mom that dotes on you like her own.” 

 

Viv regretted telling her everything that went on at the cafe, if she hadn’t then Lucy wouldn’t be able to put together these extremely valid arguments, giving her more hope at a chance with Loki even though she shouldn’t. The slight joy Lucy gave her was washed right away by Nate coming into the kitchen from wherever he went in the middle of the night. 

 

“You guys still swooning over that old man Viv’s got the hots for? Give it a rest, the geezer can probably give you two minutes in the sack,” Nate  sneered as he made his way towards his bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

 

“Ignore the asshole, Viv. He’s just jealous because he doesn’t have any girl swooning over him,” Lucy raised her voice at the last part of her sentence to make sure Nate heard her. “Anyways, girl, just make more of an effort. You’re for sure not going to get anywhere if your idea of making a move is staring at him.” 

That night Viv thought about how right Lucy was. If she wanted any shot at being with that dilf, then she was going to step out of her comfort zone, and make her intentions clear. No more making the excuse of him maybe not feeling the same attraction, no more using her work as a way of keeping busy. No more. She had to be honest with herself, and him.

 

_ Maybe after my first week of school though _ , she thought before allowing herself some much needed shut eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted you guys to know that I hope you all have a nice day (: -Maya


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people need a lil push

    Viv couldn’t lie, this week had been the worst week she’d ever had. It wasn’t that the classes she was in were hard, if anything they were too easy; the problem was that they were boring. Every ten minutes she’d find herself zoning out and thinking about the most random things; a new piece she had in mind, conversations she’d had with Frigga, and mostly Loki.

 

    Every time she sat down for one of her classes she felt like the she was being transported back to her high school days; continuously dissociating during a lecture, and counting down the minutes until the class would be over. Not exactly how Viv wanted to be spending her days, when she could be putting more effort into her art, or spending a few hours with Frigga and Ari. 

 

    This precious hours she’d accustomed to having every day with the older woman and her granddaughter had drastically gone down to an hour and a half  at most. What had been the usual lengthy conversations with Frigga while keeping Ari occupied with painting, turned into telling Frigga how emotionally exhausted she was by classes then somehow falling asleep on one of the couches followed by Ari crawling into her usual space on Viv’s lap. 

 

  For Viv, being placed back into an environment which she didn’t thrive in, meant she could feel it taking a massive toll on her.

 

    Viv was starting to realize she’d have no choice but to drop her classes, if this gloom taking over her mind continued. She refused to let herself suffer, if there was an obvious solution to the problem; drop out. 

 

    Loki had seen Viv enough times that week to know something wasn’t right. She’d walk in like a zombie, without even ordering, and go straight upstairs to where his mother and daughter waited for her. 

  Though he was still weakly trying to hold her at arm's length, his heart hurt at the sight of her without her usual glow, so when he’d see her walk in he’d send one of the baristas to bring her her usual order of a muffin and iced coffee. In Loki’s mind the small kindness could be written off as appreciation for the time she spent with his daughter, not as a way for him to show affection for Viv. 

   Some part of him still held him back from doing what his mother said, and just go for it. For the past few days he’d sent a silent thanks to whatever god there was that his mother hadn’t already gone out of her way to push them together somehow, and he’d successfully kept himself distracted with work. 

 

   Loki didn’t know how much longer he could keep this charade up. It was like his insides were warring between his feelings for Vivian, and what everyone else would think. It was new for him, caring what other people had to say, and it didn’t sit well with him.

 

    It was on Thursday of that first week of classes that Frigga finally said something about Viv’s current state. 

 

    “Vivian, darling, I don’t want to sound rude, but you’ve been like the living dead for the past few days. Is school really that terrible?” 

 

    Viv was currently curled up on one of the yellow couches, receiving cuddles from a surprisingly calm Ari, who could most likely sense that Viv needed the affection. Gone was the usual put together outfits and upbeat mood, and in their place were workout clothes and under eye bags. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Frigga’s voice and responded to the older woman. 

 

“I’m sorry Frigga, I’ve probably been such a drag. It’s just that going to these classes has reminded me how horrible my time in high school was, and it’s felt like I’m reliving it all over again,” Vivian sighed clutching the toddler to her chest a bit more. 

 

“Oh no honey, you always make the day better when you come to visit us. I’m just worried about you is all. You don’t seem yourself, and I hate saying you so miserable,” Frigga’s concern put Viv a little more at ease. Frigga seemed to understand the emotional and mental toll classes were taking on her, and genuinely cared about her. 

 

“I’m doing what you said and giving it a try, but to be honest Frigga, I can’t see myself continuing with school. I know the only thing that will come of it will be me resenting myself and my family, and having less time for art. I’m just terrified of what my parents will say and do once I tell them “Yeah, I’m completely giving up on college”.” Viv felt like a complete whining baby telling Frigga all of this for the hundredth time, but classes had broken her. She couldn’t put a positive spin on the situation anymore. 

 

“Try not to see it as giving up, you’re simply going a different route. Life isn’t a “one size fits all” type of deal, so you shouldn’t worry too much. I may have no control over what your parents do in this situation, but just know you’ll always have me as a supporter,” Frigga held Viv’s hand firmly as she said these words, and Viv tried not to cry.

 

“Gosh, Frigga. I swear you just want to reduce me to tears whenever you can. I’m lucky to have such a friend like you,” Viv laughed while wiping away a stray tear off her cheek. 

 

“Why Viv be sad?” Ari was feeling a bit out of the loop, and confused as to why her new friend seemed to be upset. Even as a two year old, she could sense the change in Viv’s behavior, and did not like it one bit. She wanted the fun Viv back to play with her and paint her pictures on demand. Both women laughed at the confused toddler inserting herself back into the conversation.

 

“It’s nothing, hun. Just a little tired. You know how you get when it’s time for your nap? I’ve just been feeling that way for a while now,” Viv explained to the small girl in her lap. 

 

“Oh okay. You need to wake up though. You need to play with me again!” Ari huffed at Viv, why didn’t her Vivie get it? She needed to spend more time with her again, so she can have more play time. 

 

 “I’m sorry, love. I know I haven’t been here as often. I think that’s the biggest reason I should drop out of school, so I can hang out with you all day,” Viv chuckled at herself, realizing the honesty in her words. She had grown so attached to Ari in the past 3 weeks, and it’d be hard not to seeing as she spent multiple hours with her every day. 

 

 “When I get big, I no go to school too! We just play all day,” Ari gave Viv a wide grin, she wanted to be just like Viv, so no school was a great idea.

 

 “Oh no, cheeky girl. Little girls need school, so they can get smart! You’ll be going to school even if I have to drag you there myself,” Viv started tickling Ari to continue to drive her point home causing Ari to shriek with laughter. 

 

    As always, Frigga watched with a strong sense of joy as the young woman interacted with her granddaughter. Viv tickling Ari, and Ari beating her little fists on Vivian’s chest to get her to let up on the tickles. They’d known each other for only three weeks, yet the pair were thicker than thieves. Of course, they didn’t get as much time together recently due to Vivian being occupied with her classes, but they still managed to get in cuddles and play time in the afternoon.

 

   She knew Loki also enjoyed the growing relationship between his daughter and Vivian. Frigga would catch him smiling while watching them from the top of the staircases, then casually covering it up by finding something random to ask her, or simply checking in on his daughter. She’d even caught him taking a photo of the pair when they were passed out on one of the couches after one of their painting sessions. 

 

    Frigga also knew that Loki thought she’d forgot about her plans to push the two together, and oh how wrong he was. She was simply waiting for the weekend. Though she knew Vivian would still be worn out from her classes come the weekend, the girl was predictable enough to push herself to work on her freelance work on her days off of school. This meant she’d most likely spend her entire weekend holed up in one of the yellow couches, drinking enough coffee to cause jitters while pushing through a sketch. 

 

  If Frigga simply found a reason for her and Ari to not be home for the weekend, and then there would be no buffer between the two. That’s exactly what she would do; she’d take Ari to visit Thor in Santa Barbara for the weekend, and let Loki handle his feelings towards Vivian on his own. It’d be much harder for him to ignore her when his mother and daughter weren’t there to stand in the way. 

 

All it took was  quick call to Thor to tell him of her plans, and it was all set. Thor was more than happy to have his mother and niece over for company, and even happier to hear of his mother’s devious plans. That evening, after Vivian had left, Frigga began to pack up her and Ari’s things for the weekend. 

 

“Mother, what’re you packing for? Did I forget something?” Loki caught a glimpse of his mother packing in the guest room she was currently living in, and was genuinely confused. Frigga was packing a small suitcase with her things, and also had one of Ari’s bags packed next to hers.

 

“Oh, Loki, I was just going to come tell you. I’m taking Ari to see Thor for the weekend. I thought it’d be a good idea to get out of your hair for a little bit, give you some time to get things sorted around here,” Frigga gave her son a grin that he could only describe as mischievous. 

 

“Now, my sweet mother, what could these things that need to be sorted be? Last time I checked, the work at the  second shop was going smoothly, or maybe that isn’t what you’re referring to,” Loki could not believe his mother sometimes, but he shouldn’t be surprised. They tied when it came to concocting mischievous plans. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door way, waiting for his mother to elaborate on her plans.

 

“Well, my son. I know there’ll be a beautiful young woman spending her weekend in your bookstore, and I just thought maybe you’d like the weekend to woo her,” Frigga had stalled her packing and mirrored her son’s posturing, two could play at this game. Her obvious mockery of Loki caused him to laugh loudly.

 

“I don’t know if there’ll be much wooing, mother, but I will make an effort don’t you worry,” Loki let his mother finish her packing, and headed into his daughter’s room to put her down for the night. Ari needed all the rest she could get if she was going to be spending her weekend with her uncle, who’d for sure wear her out with trips to the beach and park. 

 

   He wasn’t a bit surprised to find Ari, though in her footsie pajamas, wide awake on the floor of her bedroom spreading out all of the paintings she’d done with Vivian in front of her. His daughter had a slight fixation on Vivian, and it didn’t help that he only encouraged it. 

 

“Now, what’s with all this mess, my love? Last time I checked I’m pretty sure it was bedtime,” his daughter just gave him a giggle before going back to looking over her paintings.

 

“I wanna bring one wit  me to see Uncle Tor! I can’t choose! I gonna miss my Vivie so I bring a picture wit me.” Ari stared harder at the paintings, and Loki couldn’t help but laugh at her efforts to pick one. He sat down next to her to survey the choices she’d laid out, and realized most of the paintings were the ones Vivian had done for her, not ones she’d done herself. The painting that caught his eye the most was one Vivian had done of himself and Ari, a picture he’d recognized as one he’d posted on his Instagram. 

 

“Why don’t you bring that one with you,” Loki tapped on the portrait of the two of them, still caught off guard by the painting. He didn’t think she’d paid enough attention to him to check his social media, but then again she was 19 and girls her age were all on social media. 

“I like that one! I take it. Maybe next time she come over, Vivie make one with her in the picture too daddy,” Ari grabbed the picture, and held it close to her chest. 

 

“I think you’ll have to ask her, baby. But now that you have your picture picked out, it’s time to get in bed,” Loki helped her pick up the remaining paintings before picking his daughter off the floor. “Time for sleep, little bug.” 

 

   Once Ari was all tucked in and fast asleep, Loki went back to his mother’s room. Frigga looked up from her packing once again to see her son in the doorway. 

 

“I’ll give it a try, mother. I can’t make any promises it’ll come to anything, but maybe this weekend will be good for me,” Frigga smiled at her son knowing her plan would work very well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm so Loki actually acknowledges Viv again, then Viv jumps Loki. Date next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post sooner, but the original idea I had for this chapter completely changed so it took me a bit longer to figure out where I wanted to go with the characters. Will post soon again though. These two just need to bone each other already. -Maya

    Squishing all of her classes into the first 4 days of the week finally seemed like a good idea to Vivian once she woke up on Friday and remembered there was no 8 AM lecture to rush to. For the first time all week she was completely peaceful; no classes to worry about, no cleaning to take care of (she’d forced herself to tidy up when she’d gotten home the evening before), and a whole three days to do whatever she felt like. Viv knew herself though, and she’d most likely end up in Loki’s shop with Frigga and Ari by noon. _Maybe Frigga and I can take Ari for some ice cream, seeing as California doesn’t understand that its fall, and it doesn’t need to be in the mid 80s._

 

    When Vivian finally managed to roll over in her bed she caught a glimpse of the clock, 7:30. Her body, not surprisingly, was already becoming accustomed to school hours, something she didn’t really care for. A slight nausea ran through her at the thought of continuing the horrible cycle every week of dreading school, but she forced the thoughts out of her  head. She’d let herself have this weekend, at least, before shit really hit the fan with making concrete decisions.

 

    An hour later and Vivian had herself ready for a weekend of doing what she pleased. She’d even managed to get back into wearing actual clothes, something that hadn’t happened at all this week, putting on her favorite yellow knit sweater and some denim jeans that hugged her ass just so. With a touch of gloss and highlight, even her slightly dead face looked more alive. _I guess you don’t really know how crap you look until you actually put in an effort,_ Viv laughed to herself as she made her way downstairs with her art bag in tow.

  


  “Someone’s looking more alive today. I thought by now you’d be auditioning for a role in The Walking Dead,” Lucy commented from her usual morning spot at the counter. It was most likely a photo shoot day for her seeing as the 24 year old was already glammed up, and Irene sat with her camera already out of its bag.

 

  “Well I do have a whole weekend to myself, might as well look good while enjoying it,” Viv couldn’t help but let her happiness at the prospect of a good weekend bubble to the surface, and lay big smooches on both girls’ cheeks.

 

“That’s the spirit, bitch. Maybe you can snag a piece of that DILF while you’re out conquering the world,” Irene teased causing Lucy to laugh and Vivian to blush.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Viv shrugged off the comment, though she knew seeing Loki was inevitable is she was gonna be spending time at the cafe/ bookstore this weekend. She didn’t know if getting a piece of her “dilf” was even in the cards anymore, his distance was making her idea of ‘making a move’ sound less than ideal.

 

“As soon as there’s any development between the two of you I better be the first to know,” Lucy called after her as she slipped from the apartment.

 

    _Those girls will never let it go, it’s like my hormones turned into actual human beings and were pushing me towards Loki._

 

  When Viv made her way into the cafe she noticed Loki was helping out behind the counter, which was an unusual sight, but slightly hot. Who was Viv kidding, it was super hot. The sleeves of his grey button up were pushed up showing off his arms, his long hair was in one of his usual man buns, and she could see a trickle of sweat run down his neck as he worked the espresso machine. Now she’d be having ‘Barista Loki’ fantasies, and that just wasn’t fair.

 

   When Viv made her way to the front of the line Loki had abandoned the espresso machine and moved to take her order, pushing the kid who had been working the cash register out of the way. She was surprised to say the least, she hadn’t been expecting him to even fully acknowledge her presence.

 

“Good morning, Vivian. Should I just get you your usual?” Loki gave her a smile that reminded her of the first time they met, warm yet slightly mischievous.

 

“Actually… could I get one of those apricot pinwheels instead of a muffin?”

 

“No problem, and I hope you know it’s on the house. My mother would have a fit if I allowed you to spend your money here,” Loki started to get her order while continuing the conversation, allowing the kid he’d pushed out of the way to go back to the register.

    It seemed to Viv that Loki was pulling a complete 180, and actually engaging with her. If you asked her, from the way he was looking at her, she’d say he was flirting with her.

 

“I’d try to refuse, but I think I think I’ll just pay you back by taking Ari out for ice cream. Is she up yet? I was hoping to take her and your mother out to a park or something, since I don’t have classes today,” Viv explained as Loki poured her iced coffee for her. He raised his eyebrows at her as if he’d just remembered something.

 

“My mother must have forgotten to tell you, but they’ll be gone until Sunday afternoon. She decided to take Ari on a spontaneous trip to see my brother, Thor. Sadly, I’m the only Odinson here, sorry to disappoint ” Loki joked as he gave Viv her drink and pastry.

 

“That’s too bad, I was looking forward to spending time with them this weekend. Though, there’s no way you could be a disappointment in any way,” Viv smirked before looking him up and down, leaving Loki a little shocked at her blatant flirting as she turned away to hide away in her usual spot upstairs.

 

 _Oh my FUCKING goodness,_ Vivian internally screamed as she made her way up the narrow steps. What was she thinking? Who was she? When did she become this flirty?

 

  Vivian was still questioning her attempt at flirting a few hours later while she worked on a few personal art pieces. Just this morning she’d been thinking about abandoning her crush on Loki, and then he pulls a complete 180 on her. How was that fair? She couldn’t help but return the looks he was giving her, and add in a tab bit more flirting. _That man is just so fucking confusing._

 

    Curled up on a couch, buried deep in her thoughts and sketches, she didn’t notice Loki watching her from a few feet away. He’d come up to bring her some lunch, seeing as it was already noon, and he knew she’d be too immersed in her work to remember to feed herself. When he saw her though, he couldn’t help but just stare.

 

   Loki had never seen someone as beautiful as Viv before, at least not to him. Her dark auburn hair fell in waves around her shoulders, and speaking of her shoulders, they had escaped her loose knit jumper and the golden bare skin made him want to go touch it. Viv was simply lounging around, yet she was breathtaking to Loki, and he knew he was a goner. He was almost tempted to take a photo of her like this with his phone, but he was pretty sure he’d already gotten one like this on his camera.

 

  It took him another moment to get back into the real world, before he approached her with the grilled cheese he had made for her down in the cafe with a side of tomato soup.

 

“I brought you something to eat, don’t want you wasting away up here,” Loki placed the dishes down on the coffee table, making sure not to set them on any of her drawings.

 

     To say Viv was surprised would be an understatement. No way in hell would she expect Loki to pop out of nowhere, with food he’d made her, to make sure she eats. Her brain felt like it was flashing a bunch of surprised reaction GIFs, and it could probably show on her face by the smirk Loki had on his. She just couldn’t compute the scene in front of her; a sexy older man who just made her food, sitting on the couch across from her, sleeves rolled up, looking like he was out of every woman’s fantasy. Loki was even giving her the sex eyes he’d given her the first day they met; _yep, definitely not something I expected to happen today._

 

  After assessing the situation, a large grin was plastered on Vivian’s face, and she stretched her legs off the couch (noticing Loki’s glance at her bare legs) to properly turn towards him while placing her sketchbook with the rest of her stuff spread out on the coffee table.

 

“Wow, Loki. You didn’t have to do that, but looks delicious,” Viv couldn’t help but lick her lips as she reached for the sandwich he’d set in front of her, and then moan as she took a big bite of it.

 

“I’ll take that you like it?”

 

“Love it. It’s just what I needed. Thank you, Loki. Really, you didn’t have to do this. By the way, thanks for sending me drinks and food the past few days. Really made my week,” Vivian said once she’d swallowed her bite.

 

“It’s the least I could do, seeing as you keep my daughter  company while I’m out all day. I know with your classes starting this week  you’re probably already worn out, a toddler begging for your attention doesn’t seem like something that’d make it easier,” Loki smiled as the girl in front of him tucked into her lunch. She took a few more bites out of the grilled cheese before responding, but he didn’t mind. Viv somehow made eating cute. _You sound like a love sick teenage boy, Odinson._

 

“Ari’s actually provided some very calming cuddles this week, but I don’t think I’ll need them anymore. I’ve decided college just isn’t for me; I’m gonna most likely drop my classes come Monday. Focus on work,” Viv have a slight shrug while motioning towards the table filled with her drawings.

 

    Loki gave her a slight look of surprise, but it quickly turned into a look of approval. Which Viv couldn’t help but enjoy.

 

“I’m trying not to freak myself out by saying anything definite, but I honestly can’t see myself doing the whole school thing and being happy. I mean school’s good and all, just not for me and,” Viv was cut off from her rambling by Loki’s hand on her exposed shoulder, causing her to stop mid sentence and forget what she was saying.

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to anyone, Vivian. Especially to me. I see everyday how hard you work on your art, you deserve to continue doing what you love,” Loki looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke to her, hand still on her shoulder slightly moving in comforting circles. He had to reign in his thoughts due to his brain short circuiting at this small touch.

 

    Viv gave him a confused look though; _everyday? But he’s hardly here, or at least I barely see him._ She couldn’t help but voice her thoughts.

 

“What do you mean everyday? I mean I hardly see you around lately, you being so busy with the second cafe,” Viv was a little bit disappointed when he removed his hand from her shoulder, she had to admit to herself that his touch sent butterflies into her stomach.

 

   Loki realized his slip up, and was so ready to come up with some sly explanation to cover up. Then he thought of Frigga, and what she would say he should do. Honesty. So he looked Viv in the eye in again, and told her the truth.

 

“I’m going to be honest with you Viv, I’m around a lot more than it seems. I just happen to find you very attractive, but being the age I am I don’t think it’d be appropriate for me to pursue you. That being the case, I decided it’d be best to put some distance between us, so I’m sorry if it seemed as though I was avoiding you. I simply thought it’d be best,” as Loki explained his predicament to her the cogs started moving in Viv’s head.

 

    Lucy and her F’d up logic were right. He did like her, but he just felt guilty because of their age difference. In that moment she knew she had a decision to make; whether or not she was going to do anything about the beautiful man the gods had dropped right here in front of her. Viv rallied all the courage she had in her 5’2” body, and moved off her spot on the couch and into Loki’s lap. Loki was too shocked to do anything as this young woman placed herself on his thighs and put her arms on his shoulders to steady himself.

 

“I know you said pursuing me wasn’t appropriate, but what about me pursuing you?” As Viv said this she leaned in closer to his face, close enough to feel his quickening breath hit her face.

 

“Viv I don’t think,” Loki started to protest but was stopped by Vivian pressing her lips to his, and then he was lost. Completely and utterly lost. Her small hands pulled his hair loose from its tie, and she ran her fingers through it. Loki’s brain couldn’t figure out what to do with this situation, but his body seemed to know exactly what to do.

 

   His hands gripped her ass that was somehow firmer  than it looked, while kissing her right back. Viv moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his large hands on her body. _This man is gonna kill me, but oh I’m gonna like it._ She felt powerful in that moment, as if she had complete control over this man under her. Only a few minutes ago she thought he didn’t even like her, and now look at her. _Go me,_ Viv chuckled in her head before Loki grabbed her ass harder. An ass man, she could get with that.

 

  Their passionate embrace was short lived, however. A woman in her mid 40s let out a disgusted noise as she took in the sight before her; a young woman with her tongue shoved down the throat of a man whose hands were grabbing at her ass like it would save his life. Vivian automatically jumped from Loki’s lap looking very disheveled, with a deepening blush. Out of all the things Vivian could do in this situation, she laughed. Hysterical laughter bubbled out of her, and she couldn’t stop as the woman started grumbling about indecency as she rushed back down the stairs. Loki was torn between going to apologize to the woman, and pulling Vivian back into his lap to continue where they left off. Vivian didn’t give him a chance to move though, as she stopped laughing at the situation and sat herself back in his lap.

 

“Oh my fucking god, of course this is the one time somebody decides to come up here! I can’t believe us though, dry humping in the shop, really?” Viv kept giggling as she spoke, running her hands over Loki’s chest causing him to shudder .

 

“You jumped me, little miss. I simply went along,” Loki was still slightly taken aback by the situation, this young woman in his lap running her hands all over him giving him cheeky looks.

 

“Maybe, uhm, we should go in there?” Viv motioned towards the apartment door with her head, giving him a suggestive look.

 

Loki couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted, but he wasn’t simply lusting after this girl and didn’t want to take advantage of her like that. He truly had feelings for her, and he’d do this the right way. He sighed before removing his hands from her ass and placing them on her hips; slightly more appropriate.

 

“Actually, I don’t think that’s a good idea. However, I’d like to take you out? If you’re up for it,” Loki chuckled at her change in expression, from pouting at his putting an end to their small kiss fest, to elated at his mention of a date.

 

“I think that’d be amazing, but seeing as you said you don’t think it’d be appropriate to pursue me, maybe I could take you on a date?” Viv wiggled her eyebrows at Loki. Loki was a bit surprised by her proposal, but not put off by it.

 

“Whatever the lady wants.” Viv popped of his lap in excitement and went to collect her things.

 

“Great! Okay, be ready by like 5. Casual. I know the perfect place,” Loki couldn’t hide his smile while watching Viv hop around the coffee table as she packed up her things. She was painfully cute. “Oh, and Loki?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“You should probably take care of that problem you have there,” Viv motioned towards his lap before swinging her bag over her shoulder,” thanks for the lunch by the way.”

 

Viv pecked the shocked Loki on the cheek before practically skipping down the stairs; she had a date to get ready for.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date, and the two already can’t keep their hands off each other. Like get a room, oh wait, that’s what you’re gonna do. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love writing these two. Expect hella smut next chapter

“Wait, say that again, and this time try to slow down. I didn’t understand a single thing you said,” Lucy urged the still panting Vivian.

 

    Vivian had been internally (and externally) screaming her entire drive home. _I HAVE A DATE! WITH FUCKING LOKI OF ALL PEOPLE!_ Whoever she passed on the road during that short drive probably thought she was either crazy or having a breakdown. In the moment, they weren’t wrong. Not at all. 20 minutes after she hightailed it out of the cafe and it still hadn’t really sunken in. Lucy and Irene were lounging on the couch when she’d burst in speaking a hundred miles an hour, but now she’s caught her breath and repeated herself.

 

“I’m going on a date with Loki, in like a few hours,” Viv grinned like an idiot, red faced and still slightly panting a bit.

 

“What?! How’d you go from shrugging us off about him this morning to going on a date with him this evening, bitch! I thought I worked fast, you’re on a whole other playing field,” Lucy honestly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was the same Vivian who isn’t sure about anything but the next brush stroke she’s going to make.

 

“I mean it’s a long stor…”

 

“Wait who asked who out? Did you ask him out?”

 

“See that’s the thing. After we got caught getting all gropey he asked me…”

 

“You got gropey!?” This time it was Irene’s turn to chime in.

 

“Yes! Let me tell my story.”

 

    Once Vivian had given the girls an animated retelling of the kissing, the groping, and the asking out they were both thoroughly shocked. Neither could see Viv as being bold enough to do the things she’d just described. It was as if something had possessed her and pushed her to do these things. They’d believe that over her making out with a 40 year old man and asking him out on a date of her own free will.

 

“So now I have a date to get ready for. Are you bitches going to help or not?” Vivian emphasized her question by jumping on the couch next to them.

 

   It didn’t take any convincing on Viv’s part to get her two friends to help her prepare for the date. The two automatically went to pick through her clothes while she took a shower. Viv rolled her eyes at their demand she shave from head to toe, but once she was in there she made sure she didn’t miss a spot. _I mean you can never be too prepared._

 

   Of course, now that she really thought about it, did she really want to sleep with Loki so soon. Now that she wasn’t so caught up in the moment, and hormones weren’t racing through her veins, her mind was a little bit clearer. Viv was still a virgin, she’d just recently gotten her first kiss. Of course she wasn’t completely innocent, she’d watched porn before, but this was real life. _Okay, Viv. Think this through. Do you really wanna jump his bones or is this your lady parts talking? We don’t wanna regret this in the morning, do we?_

 

    Viv did a quick run through of things that may cause her to chicken out or regret the decision of jumping into bed. Body image; _I’ve never been overly self conscious, and Loki’s a grown man who won’t mind my stretch marks or my tummy. Plus, he did enjoy grabbing my ass, and if he’d had time I know for a fact he’d be all over my boobs._ Doing it with someone special; _Viv you know for a damn fact you’ve never held virginity as some special gift, and Loki is special. Remember how he is with his mother and Ari; he isn’t going to treat you like shit. He even stopped you from going further earlier._ She couldn’t think of anything else, and she already knew for a damn fact that she wanted him. Viv was just proficient at second guessing herself on everything.

 

Once she’d finally gotten herself out of the shower, dried off, and her hair out of it’s bun she found Irene and Lucy finishing up setting out a couple of outfits on her bed. They had put together 4 separate outfits, all varying from casual to formal, each with a different set of undies.

 

“You didn’t tell us what you guys were doing, so we had to give you some options,” Irene explained when Viv raised her eyebrows.

 

“I’m taking him to Juanita’s for taquitos, nothing fancy,” Viv pushed two of the outfits aside, seeing as they were a tad too fancy for a whole in the wall Mexican restaurant. She stared at the two remaking outfits; a cream blouse and jeans matched with nude lace undies, and a white layered sundress with a white twin set of the nude pair.

 

“The jeans will make your ass look great, and you did say he paid a lot of attention to it earlier. However, the dress will make it easier if you guys, ya know,” Lucy made a humping motion with her hips to get her point across.

 

“I mean, should I, ya know,” Viv copied the lude gesture and chuckled nervously. Both Lucy and Irene got serious when they both realized the situation; little miss Viv still had her V card.

 

“The question isn’t whether  you should, it’s whether you want to or not.” Lucy lay a hand on Viv’s bare shoulder, giving her comforting rub.

 

“Aw, look at my moms. Being all supportive and shit.”

 

“Seriously, Viv,” Irene said.

 

   Viv looked at the two outfits, knowing that in her mind one meant sex and the other meant waiting. It took her a minute, but she made her decision.

 

“The dress, definitely the dress.”

  


_What do I even wear when I’m being take to dinner by a 19 year old?_ Loki was currently pacing through his bedroom, stressing over the small detail of what he was going to where. A part of his brain knew he was simply distracting him from the bigger issue of **actually being taken on a date by a 19 year old** , but if he dwelled on that for too long he freaked out even more. Even though he did technically ask her out first.

 

    He knew Vivian said casual, but his casual was one of his button ups and trousers. Loki also knew he couldn’t simply wear one of his T-shirt’s and jeans he wore to go do work on the second shop; that’d be sloppy and rude. After worrying over his outfit enough to feel like a teenage girl, he decided to just go with a dark blue button up with his sleeves rolled up (he’d seen the way Vivian had stared at him when he’d worn something similar earlier that morning) and some snug jeans that were on the more casual side.

 

   Luckily for Loki, by the time he had finished up his work for the day and gotten ready for their date he only had half an hour to wait for her to come over. He took that time to wander aimlessly around the apartment. All of Ari’s toys were picked up, his mother’s door shut, and there were no piles of laundry waiting to be folded.  He finally ended up back in his room, when it hit him. Did she plan to come back here after they finished with dinner?

 

    From what had happened earlier, he had assumed she’d be open to spending the night with him. Now though, he realized he shouldn’t assume. Loki was 39, and hadn’t gone on a date in more than 2 years. He had no idea how young people dated, and what all the rules were. When was sex on the table, and when wasn’t it? _Odinson, stop thinking about this as a means to sex. If it happens it happens, but that is not why you are going on a date with that beautiful girl._ Loki wanted to beat himself up sometimes, but a part of his mind couldn’t help but think that way about Viv. She was gorgeous.

  He placated both his rational and his horny parts of his brain by slightly tidying up his room, so in the off chance something did happen after their date he was prepared. Mid way through picking up the clothing he’d left on the floor there was knocking on the apartment door. He automatically knew it was Viv, and called for her to let herself in and that he’d be there in a second . Throwing the last pair of jeans in his hamper he exited the room to meet Viv in the hall.

 

     Loki had to stopped and stared at the magnificent creature standing in his hall. She took his breath away, as per usual. Her hair fell in loose waves around her, and she wore a short white sundress that made her skin look even more golden. He realized she wasn’t looking at him, however, and was shuffling through a stack of photos he’d recently had developed and left on the small table in the hall. A small sense of fear hit him in the gut; they were the photos he’d secretly taken of her on her visits with Frigga and Ari. At the sound of him coming near Viv looked up and smiled, a good sign he guessed.

 

 “These are beautiful, Loki. Do you think I could keep this one?” Viv held up one of his favorites, a photo of Viv fast asleep with Ari sprawled out on top of her knocked out as much as she was.

 

“Of course, though I do think I should apologize for taking all of those without you knowing.” He chuckled.

 

   Viv was absolutely flattered and touched by the photos she found once entering the apartment, so she wasn’t about to let him feel guilty for taking them. She placed the stack back where she had found them and stepped close to Loki so she could grab his hands.

 

“Loki, if you’re feeling embarrassed about all of those photos you should see my sketchbook. I’m pretty sure we’re even if I count up all the drawings I’ve done of your face,” Viv joked as she pulled Loki closer to her while playing with their entwined fingers. Loki let out a small sigh of relief at her admission, and felt his heart soar. He was till getting used to having someone as enamored with him as he was with them. It’d something he’d have to get used to seeing as this girl was surprising him at every turn.

 

“Well that’s good to know, darling. Maybe you can show me someti…” Loki was cut off by Vivian pulling him down to her height to kiss him. He didn’t mind the interruption one bit.

 

  Unlike the kiss they shared earlier in the day, this one was short and sweet. Though it did take a bit of effort on Vivian’s to get their faces close enough together. That was the one downside to the large difference in their heights. She hummed in delight as they began to pull apart, she thoroughly enjoyed every time she kissed this man.

 

“Did I get to tell you that you looked beautiful yet?” Vivian blushed at the compliment, and he cupped her face to hold her rosy cheeks in his large hands.

 

“No, but you can tell me however many times you want to, mister.”

 

“Hmm cheeky,” Loki couldn’t help but lean down to place another kiss on her plump lips. “So what do you have planned for us.”

 

“Well, once you get that lip gloss off your lips I’m going to take you for Mexican food,” Vivian laughed as she pulled him towards the door, barely giving him time to grab his camera that’d been sitting next to the photos.

 

  Vivian couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious driving with Loki in the car. Most of the ride was spent with him watching her as she spoke about random subjects or fiddled with radio while she drove. She couldn’t tell if the staring was a good thing. He wasn’t talking much. Stopping her train of thought she quickly glanced at him.

 

“You alright? I never pegged you for a silent typed.” Vivian joked.

 

“Oh sorry, darling. Just admiring you, and wondering what the hell I did to deserve to go on a date with such a beautiful woman,” boy he was a smooth talker.

 

“If you keep talking to me like that I’m just going to turn this car around and we’ll skip dinner to go straight to dessert.” Viv couldn’t help but wiggle her eyebrows and give him a faux seductive look causing him to burst out in deep laughter.

 

“That’s a plan I can get in on.”

 

“Oh you’ll be getting in on something tonight, don’t you worry.” Viv laughed at the face he made once he processed her joke, finally pulling into the small parking lot behind Juanita’s. 15 minutes later they were sitting at a tiled table in the corner of a hole in the wall Mexican food restaurant on Olvera street. Vivian had taken the liberty of ordering for the both of them; 3 orders of taquitos each drawing in salsa verde, and a large coke so Loki could chug when he realized what he was getting into.

 

“You’re gonna need to prepare yourself for the spice. You Europeans tend to under season your food, it might be a bit of a shock,” Vivian poked fun at Loki as he began to pick up one of the fried taquitos. He raised a brow at her before biting off half of it into his mouth. She watched in amusement as his face turned from smug to panicked as the sauce hit his taste buds. To his credit though, he did swallow the bite. _Spitters are quitters,_ Viv said in a sing song voice in her head. Loki gulped down half of his coke to cool his mouth, Viv already dipping her second taquito to get some more sauce on it.

 

“Those are definitely tasty, but I was not expecting that kick,” Loki admitted as he began to awkwardly scrape off the sauce on the taquito on his plate.

 

“That’s what they all say, _mi gringo lindo_ ,” Vivian went on munching on her food as Loki got used to the heat. _This 6 foot something 40 year old somehow manages to be_ **_cute._ **

 

    The rest of their date consisted of them asking questions about family, things like their favorite books, and things like that. Vivian learned that Frigga usually lived 2 hours outside of London with Loki’s father, and that his father’s family owned an oil company in the UK. That was something that shocked her a bit, but now she could understand something he’d said to her when they first met a bit better. He’d strayed away from the family business, and done something on his own. She couldn’t picture Loki working in some stuffy office, with his long hair and his camera usually glued to his side.

 

   Something else she learned was that Loki was a bit resentful of his brother. He hadn’t told her outright, but she could sense it in the way he spoke of him. Thor was his father’s favorite, he’d explained. Followed in daddy’s footsteps in the company straight after university, married a nice woman, and popped out two kids before opening a international branch of the company in California. Telling from what she’d learned about his father, the asshole probably held being a single father against Loki.

 

   After she’d gotten as much information out of him as she could he grilled her in return. She happily told him about everything from her large and loud Mexican family, to her art. Loki was especially interested in her art, asking her many questions on that topic. She very much enjoyed all the attention he was giving her, and showed it through smiles and touches to his arm. Viv had no idea what had possessed her; she was never so touchy with anyone. He brought out something in her that had never surfaced before.

 

“I think it may be a good time for us to leave,” Loki suggested as he motioned to their empty plates and then towards the growing crowd of customers filling the small restaurant. “It’s only be polite.”

 

“Yep, but since it’s still a little early to be heading home, maybe uhm, we could take a walk on the beach? Santa Monica is only 20 minutes away, and I don’t really want this night to end,” Viv suggested as they threw their things away.

 

“Anything that’ll keep me in your presence for second longer is good in my books” Loki couldn’t help but pull Viv into his side as they walked back to her Jeep, becoming intoxicated from all the touches she’d given him through dinner and needing more.

   Even with the LA traffic, they arrived at the beach in under 30 minutes. The sun was hanging low and creating a romantic pink light. Seeing as how beautiful both the scenery and his date were, Loki brought his camera out of the car with him. He wouldn’t miss the chance to get more photos of Vivian, maybe he’d print these too.

 

 Though Vivian had suggested taking a walk, once they reached a spot closer to the water she promptly plopped into the sand and tugged Loki down with her.

 

“Let’s watch the sunset,” Viv said before leaning back into Loki’s warm chest. It was a tad chilly and her small dress wasn’t doing much to keep her warm. Loki noticed her search for warmth and wrapped his arms around her while resting his hands camera in her lap.

 

  After a few minutes of enjoying each other’s company in silence, Viv got an idea. She pulled his camera from his hands and began to fiddle around with it.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Just wait a second, old man.” Viv managed to turn the thing on then proceeded to turn the lense in their direction. “Now smile.”

 

  Loki let the “old man” comment slide for the moment before complying to her demand. He proceeded to humor her and do the various silly faces she told him to do, even placing a couple of kisses on her cheek which she leaned into happily.

 

“I want these as soon as you get them printed,” Vivian stated  as she passed back the camera to Loki.

 

“Or, I could just give them to you right now,” Loki pulled the adapter for his camera’s memory card that he kept in his pocket at all times, moving a bit more awkwardly than normal due to there being a girl pressed against his chest. He worked quick, pulling the memory card from the camera and putting it into the adapter before swiping Vivian’s phone from her to connect the two.

 

  Vivian couldn’t contain her joy when she swiped through the photos on her phone. Each picture cuter than the last; the odd pair somehow making a beautiful image on her screen. As she scrolled through them she felt Loki begin to nuzzle his face into her neck and hair, trailing small kisses from her shoulder to her behind her ear. She tried to not seem affected by his actions, but soon gave up and tilted her head to give him more access to her neck.

 

  “Hmm, that feels really nice.” Vivian wanted to stay in that moment forever; being kissed all over by a beautiful man, while she watched the sunset at the beach. It seemed to good to be true. Loki felt the same way; not knowing what he did to get this lucky. A beautiful girl wrapped in his arms while buried her in kisses. The smell and taste of her skin intoxicating him, making him unable to stop. That is until Vivian turned to face him, her face more rosy than usual.

 

“Maybe we should go back to your place?” She suggested, slightly panting.

 

   Loki couldn’t find his voice to respond, so he just quickly nodded his agreement.

 

“Too bad we didn’t get to stay long,” Vivian joked as she pulled him up from the sand in a hurry,” also, I think you should drive. I’m a bit flustered, and I don’t think I can focus on the road.”

 

“You’re flustered?! I had your bottom pressed against my crotch for the past 20 minutes.”

 

“Pleease? I’ll make sure your efforts are rewarded,” Vivian made sure to give him a seductive look, then to take it a step further and lean over the hood of her car when they reached it. With her torso bent over the car Loki had a clear view of her generous cleavage. It took him a second to be able to respond, but she knew playing dirty worked in her favor when he spoke.

 

“Give me the keys, right now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, comment, whatever your heart desires. Until next time -Maya


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Just smut. And the lead up to Loki explaining his ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I have no problem writing 15 pages of smut, but once it comes to writing essays for class I my brain comes up blank -maya

   The entire ride back Loki gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white, and Vivian felt giddy with excitement. She was both aroused and amused, seeing as Loki was becoming frustrated with the traffic. 

 

“Glaring at the cars isn’t going to make them move any faster you know?” 

 

   Loki broke out of his focus on the road and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You were the one that practically dragged me off the beach,” he pointed out. 

 

“Yes, but you are the one who’s going to break my steering wheel in half because you’re so anxious to get me into a bed,” Vivian teased. Loki’s head snapped back towards her and simply chuckled. This girl was going to be the death of him if she kept teasing him like this. He would have never of guessed this was the same Vivian that chatted with his mother and took naps with his daughter after a long class. No, this Vivian was giving him bedroom eyes and reaching over to toy with his collar. 

 

“If you keep that up I’m going to crash,” he chastised. Viv huffed exaggeratedly but ceased her teasing. 

 

“Well we can't have that, can we?” Vivian crossed her arms across her chest to add to her fake pout. 

 

“No we cannot,” Loki took a second to glance down at her chest which was pushed up by her arms.  _ Fuck. _

  
  


  Loki pulled Vivian’s car into one of the reserved parking spaces on the side of the building next to his car, and he couldn’t help but think about how her car would probably still be here come morning. There was no reason for them to sneak up to the apartment, seeing as it was after 7 and the shop had been closed for a while now. Still, Loki felt like a teenager creeping around for a hookup with his sweetheart. 

 

  Somehow, he managed to unlock the front door and lock it again behind them, but he was stopped from moving any further than the doorway to the other side of the shop. Vivian had taken the moment to practically pounce on him and crash her lips to his. 

 

  Vivian was very happy in this moment that she was barely 5’3”, because it allowed her to fulfill her fantasy of literally climbing Loki like a tree. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Though she could tell he was surprised by her sudden action, he reciprocated her kiss right away. Just like earlier that day, his hands went straight to her ass, but this time more to stabilize her than to grope her. 

 

 A small part of Loki’s brain remembered they were still in the cafe, and not his apartment, so it wasn’t really appropriate to have sex in this exact location. With all the will power  in his body he pulled himself out of the kiss and began to move to the staircase leading to where they really wanted to go. 

 

 “Hold on, darling,” he told Vivian as he began to ascend the staircase. Though she was a good amount smaller than him, she was gorgeously curvy, so it took a bit of effort walking up the stairs with her in his arms. The effort was all made worth it when they made it to the apartment, however. Before he opened the door, he gave her another sound kiss leaving them both smiling like idiots. Loki finally let Viv down when he opened the apartment  door, and had to unlock it while Viv began to tug on his shirt in anticipation. 

 

  When he managed to open the door they practically fell into the apartment. Vivian didn’t stifle her giggles as they managed to balance themselves and she steadied herself by grabbing onto his arms. Once she finished her giggle fit she saw the way he was looking at her; with conflicting emotions. On one hand he seemed ready to eat her whole, but something else in his face made it seem like he wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and hold her close all night.

 

  Vivian’s analysis of Loki’s emotions hadn’t been too far off. His brain was having trouble computing the fact that he simultaneously wanted to strip her down and devour her body, and also fawn over how adorable he found her. The lust filled part of his brain won, however, and he quickly took her in his arms again and carried her into his room.  _ Cleaning up a bit was a smart move, Odinson. _

 

  Loki was as gentle as possible when he laid her down on his bed, and he very much enjoyed the sight before him. Her hair creating a halo around her, her brown skin and white dress standing out against his navy sheets, and her hands reaching out for him to join her on the bed. He did not have to be asked twice. Loki lowered his body over hers, enjoying the feeling of her arms and legs automatically wrapping around him as if it was second nature. He practically purred at the feeling of her hands gently pulling on his hair and the heels of her feet pressing into his backside. 

 

   Vivian was so caught up in simply feeling everything in the moment, for a few seconds she forgot she’d never done anything like this before. She was quickly brought back to reality when Loki’s hands began to push up her sundress and expose more of her body. Her body went into panic mode and she moved her hands from his hair to push on his chest. Of course her sudden change in mood had him switch from “sex mode” to concerned in 0.1 seconds. 

 

“Are you okay, darling? Did I do something.” He lifted himself off of her and frantically did a once over to make sure she was alright. Viv blushed hard with embarrassment realizing she’d caused him to worry over her. She pulled herself up into a sitting position while Loki sat down on the bed next to her. 

 

“You did nothing wrong, Loki. I just, uhm, I .. wow this gonna seem really silly after me basically jumping you.It’s just that I’ve never done this before,” Vivian admitted while looking down to where her hand toyed with the hem of her dress.

 

  She waited for what seemed like ages for him to either laugh or be slightly weirded out at the fact that she was a virgin. Viv knew an inexperienced and slightly scared virgin wasn’t exactly something that got a man going. Loki surprised her, however, by taking her chin in his hand and looking her dead in the eye.

 

“Vivian, we don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to. I don’t plan on this being a one time thing, so I can wait for whenever your ready. You don’t have to have sex with me right now just because you think it’s what I want,” Loki stroked her hair back to add to his calming words. For a second he was a bit shell shocked by her confession, but not put off. He was even honored that she’d even choose him to do this with, but he wanted her to be sure it was what she wanted. 

 

    Vivian sat there for a second, taking in his words and really thinking about what she wanted. Here she was in the bedroom of a beautiful man who seemed to really care about how she felt and what she wanted, not caring about how much he wanted to have sex right now but solely focusing on her.  _ This is how it’s supposed to be _ , she thought. Viv rallied her courage again and leaned over to kiss his lips.

 

“Just go a bit slower,” she told him once she broke the kiss. 

“How about I let you take the lead this time? You can be on top, and do whatever you feel comfortable with. I’m fine with whatever you want to do,” Loki suggested.

 

Viv nodded quickly before moving into the familiar position of straddling his lap. This time instead of simply kissing him, she began to undress him. Loki leaned back on his hands allowing her to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest to her. Once the shirt had opened up enough she was greeted with a muscled chest and abdomen, covered in sparse hair. Viv couldn’t help herself and began to leave a trail of kisses from his neck to chest, then nuzzling the small patch of hair at the center of his chest. From what she could tell from his heavy breathing, Loki was enjoying her actions. 

 

  Once she’d fully removed his shirt she quickly pulled her sundress over her head in one smooth movement, wanting to feel his skin  against hers. Her sandals quickly followed as she kicked them off her feet. Loki was in awe of the young woman on his lap, her curvy body wrapped in delicate white lace. He wanted to move his hands to touch her but didn’t in fear of startling her. Vivian on the other hand was beginning to become more confident in what she wanted from this experience, and she wanted his hands on her right now.

 

“Touch me, Loki. I want you to touch me,” Vivian urged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding her hips into his growing erection.

 

  Loki didn’t even try to stifle his groan as his hands shot up from beside him and gripped her lace covered cheeks, pushing her harder against his crotch as he began to press kisses on her neck where he had figured out she liked it. His pride swelled a bit when she threw her head back and moaned loudly. He took advantage of her exposing more skin to him and moved his mouth to the swells of her breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses along them. 

 

“Take it off,” Vivian begged, meaning the bra he was currently nipping at her breasts through. It felt too good, and she didn’t want that extra layer between them.

 

“I don’t know, I quite like this lace contraption,” Loki let out a dark chuckle.

 

“Loki, I’m nineteen. Over half my underwear are lace, so odds are you’ll see a lot more down the line.  _ Take it off _ ,” she was practically whining when she finished speaking.

 

“When you put it like that,” Loki reached his hand up to the clasp of her bra and freed her from the wire and lace confines. He unashamedly stared at her bare breasts, and took the time to run his hand up her side to grab one in his palm. 

 

“That’s more like it,” she sighed enjoying his touch. His rough hands against her smooth skin was a new sensation that she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. She leaned back a bit to let Loki have more room to continue kissing her body. 

 

“You’re beautiful, love. Just perfect,” he continued exploring Viv’s body with his hands and leaning down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. He was rewarded with one of her beautiful moans, and one of hand reaching down for his zipper.

 

“Hmm, I think you’re wearing to much clothes for my liking,” Vivian said breathlessly. She quickly made work of his fly and tried to yank down his jeans and boxers; this was proven difficult by the fact that he was still sitting down underneath her. Loki got the message and lifted his hips to help her out, but she still took the extra step of getting of his lap to pull his pants down and off him. Her movements slightly hindered by having to pull his shoes off as well. Viv took a second to take all of him in, and almost panicked again at the thought of how on earth she would fit him inside of her. She had felt him pressed against her earlier in the day, but seeing him naked really put size into perspective. Loki had anticipated her fear, and automatically went to assure and calm her. 

 

“Don’t worry, my darling. We’re not going to jump straight into yet, I still want to have my fun with you,” Loki smirked playfully, and before she could ask what he meant he had already pulled her back to the bed and lay her down beneath him. He slipped one arm underneath her head and used his other arm to reach down to stroke her over her panties. “Is this alright?” 

 

  Viv sighed her approval, and leaned into his naked body enjoying his warmth. Loki continued his teasing as Vivian began to squirm in his arms. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around that this beautiful woman was in his arms, wanting him. Taking pity on the whining and squirming creature underneath him he pushed her underwear off of her, and moved his fingers to her entrance causing her to let out a squeal of pleasure. 

 

“So wet already? I guess I haven’t lost my magic touch,” Loki had been scared he would be shit at this seeing as he hadn’t been with a woman in ages, but his hands seemed to surprise him by magically knowing where to touch Vivian. He knew it was her first time, so he wanted very badly to make it as pleasurable as possible for her. Taking his time, he began to slip a finger in her while rubbing his thumb over her clit. Once he got into a good rhythm of toying with her she gripped his arm and moved her hips with his hand  to gain more friction. “Use your words, Vivian. Tell me what you need.” 

 

“More, Loki. I need more.” Vivian couldn’t help herself, she just wanted to be as close to this man as possible. 

 

“Whatever your heart desires,” instead of moving himself on top of Vivian, like she’d expected, he moved his body downwards. It clicked in Vivian’s head what he planned to do, and thanked herself for preparing herself earlier  for this occasion. Loki stopped moving once his face was level with her most sensitive area. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

 

“Please. I need  _ you _ ,” Loki didn’t need to be asked twice. He placed her legs over his shoulders and suddenly Vivian was experiencing multiple sensations at once; his tongue was lapping at her like he was a starved man, one hand working in tandem with his tongue while the other reached up to play with a breast, and his hair tickled her thighs. Vivian could die happy like this, being devoured by this beautiful man. She grabbed at the pillows behind her, but then found that tangling her hands in his hair was much more satisfying. Loki seemed to enjoy the hair pulling as well seeing as that he groaned into her core every time she gave a slight yank.

    The view from where Vivian was looking was breathtaking, Loki’s muscled shoulder moving with him, and his ass arched off the bed. Loki continued to eat her out she felt a tightening in the bottom of her stomach, and she gripped his hair tighter. 

 

“Fuck! I’m…” Vivian trailed off into a chorus of moans as she came undone on Loki’s mouth. He worked her through her orgasm, and enjoyed the moans and sighs that came out of her. Once she finished her high he crawled back up her body. Knowing she’d need a second for a break, he lay down next to her and brought her back into his arms.  “You’re really fucking good at that, babe.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed that. I’ll make sure to do that often then,” he began stroking her side, admiring the way her body fit into his. Her eyes were dreamy and she seemed floaty, yet she still looked at him with such affection it hit him like a truck. The emotion she held in her eyes made him want to almost cry; he probably shouldn’t be thinking about an ex right now, but Jen never looked at him like Vivian was in this moment. 

 

  Vivian was totally ruined for anyone else. Nobody could ever make her feel as good physically or as safe and cared for as Loki did. She knew all of her emotions were shown on her face, but she could care less. This man had just given her the most intense orgasm she’d ever had, she had nothing to hide from him. Vivian realized she wasn’t even scared anymore, she wanted everything he’d give her. She nuzzled her face into his chest and let her hand travel down his body to wrap around his length. 

 

 “Loki, I’m ready,” she whispered into his chest. 

 

“Where do you want me, baby? Do you want to be on top like earlier?” He began to reposition them with her straddling him, but she quickly reversed his motions and pulled him on top of her.

 

“No, I want you on top of me,” she enjoyed the feeling of his chest pressed against hers, and the weight of his body on hers felt absolutely delicious. Viv also felt as though she’d fuck something up if she was in control for this part. He began to move into position but immediately stopped in his tracks.

 

“Shit! How could I forget? I don’t have a condom. I can’t believe I almost forg…” 

 

“Loki, it’s fine,” Vivian giggled,” I’m on birth control. I’m also pretty sure we’re both clean, seeing as I’m a virgin, and you don’t seem like the type to be sleeping around.”

 

 “As long as you’re sure it’s okay,” Loki needed to make sure she was comfortable with everything, not wanting her to regret the smallest detail.

 

“I want to feel you inside of me, Loki,” as soon as the words left her mouth he was done for. 

 

“Just relax. I’ll make it feel so good baby,” he settled in between her legs and positioned himself,” there’ll be a little bit of pressure at first, but I’ll make it go away.” 

 

“I know. I trust you,” she made sure he really understood her, that he got that she was completely at his mercy. This was the same man who snuck photos of her playing with his daughter, and sent her coffee and muffins when she’d had a rough day. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. 

 Loki started to distract her with kisses and bites along her neck, but there was no hiding the dick that was currently entering her. He was right about it feeling like pressure, but there was no way he could know about the slight pinching. Even though he’d already made her cum and she was wet, the plain fact was that he was huge. It was excruciating, but it was uncomfortable enough that a tear escaped one of her eyes. Loki was quick to kiss the tear away as soon as he noticed it, also stopping the movement of his hips. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you need to stop,” Vivian couldn’t hold back the smile at his worried face, and how cute it made him look. 

 

“Keep going,” Vivian our emphasis on her words by moving her hips against his, allowing him to fully slip into her tight heat. 

 

“Shit, Viv. Gods, you’re so tight. Feels so perfect,” Loki began whispering into her ear as he slowly began to move himself in and out of her body. As he began to up his speed, and moved a hand from beside her to working her clit, the pain she’d felt at the beginning morphed into pleasure. She clenched her thighs around his narrow hips, and threw her head back in pleasure. The old ladies at the church she’d grown up in used to try and scare the young girls by saying that sex would be the most painful thing, and that it was something to be endured. Oh boy were they wrong. Loki made her feel like she was in heaven. Not only that, but she felt so beautiful and delicate under his large body like they fit together perfectly. 

 

   As she felt him speed up his movements and his teeth began sinking into her shoulder she realized he was going to cum. In that moment she wanted him to feel as good as she did.

 

“Cum for me, Loki,” she tugged on his hair hard to push him towards the edge, but he was too driven to give her pleasure to break so soon.

 

“Not until you do. Tonight’s all about you,” his voice was breathy, but firm. Viv could tell he meant business. 

 

The hand he had working her clit started moving faster and his hips snapped into her quicker, pushing her suddenly closer to her next orgasm.  _ Oh my fucking goodness how is this man this good. _ Once again, she felt the tightening in her core letting her know she was close. She gripped at his hair even tighter as they both moaned at their release. Vivian felt her whole body set on fire underneath his, and could tell he felt the same by the way he held her tightly to him while he finished inside of her. 

 

 They lay there for a few moments, enjoying the after sex bliss to that filled them. Loki gently slipped out of her before getting up off of her. Vivian whined at the loss of contact, but Loki was quick to reassure her that he’d be back in a second. He left the room, and came back with a damp washcloth to clean her up. Viv watched him as he gently rubbed the the cloth against her still sensitive entrance.  _ I could get used to this treatment _ . She gave him a smile once he finished and joined her back on the bed. He moved one of his arms under her and pulled her close into his chest.

 

“How are you feeling, love? Sore?” Loki looked down at her with concerned eyes and began to stroke her hair.

 

“Hm, just a bit. Mostly I feel happy, and surprised,” Vivian admitted causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

 

“Surprised?” 

 

“A lot of my friends have said they didn’t come the first time they slept with a boy.” 

 

“Key word being ‘boy’. Little boys don’t know how to please a woman. They just take their own pleasure,” Loki chuckled as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. 

 

“Makes sense. Aren’t I lucky I have a big strong man to sate my needs,” Vivian teased as she dug her face into the crook of his neck. 

 

“Very lucky indeed. Now that your needs are seen to, your big strong man thinks you should get some rest. Go to sleep, doll.” 

 

“It’s not even late. We can just lay here and talk for a bit till we fall asleep, okay?” 

 

  Loki sighed. Vivian was still young so she obviously had more energy than he did after what they had just done. He could stay awake for a little while longer if she wanted him to , though. 

 

“What did you want to talk about?” 

 

Vivian thought for a moment, busying herself with playing with the patch of hair on his chest. 

 

“What exactly are we?” She asked curiously.

“I’m a little old to have someone call me their boyfriend, so I’ll go the old fashioned route of saying I’m courting you.” Vivian hummed in response; she liked the sound of that. Much better than having some boy her age saying it was complicated.

“When is  it appropriate to ask about your ex?” That question took Loki by surprise.

 

“Wow, okay. Didn’t think we’d touch on the heavy stuff so soon,” he admitted.

 

“Well, we were doing some of the heavy stuff a few minutes ago. I’m just curious, but you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t feel comfortable,” Vivian couldn’t help herself. She cared so much about Ari and Loki, and the thought of anyone leaving them boggled her mind. 

 

“It’s fine, but it’s a long story so we should get comfortable,”  he pulled a blanket from the side of his bed and covered the both of them before settling back with her on his bare chest. If she wanted to know everything, then he’d tell her everything. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought. 💛💛 have a nice day -Maya


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter where Loki explains his ex, and then he turns the conversation into something lighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have all the fluffs-Maya

   Loki gave Vivian a shortened version of the lengthy drama that was Jen. He’d met Jen when he first moved to LA 5 years ago, and had quickly fallen in love with her. She was a professional photographer so they bonded over that, and they shared the same dysfunctional family dynamic. Loki explained that he was too blinded by what he thought was love to see all the red flags.

While he foolishly believed that she was the one he would settle down with and spend the rest of his life with, Jen wasn’t one to be tied down. 

 

   It wasn’t so noticeable the first year of their relationship; simple things like working around conversations pertaining to their future. Jen did that so skillfully that Loki hadn’t thought twice about her dodging certain questions. He began to become concerned with their relationship when Jen had blown up on him when he’d asked her to move in with him after they’d hit their first anniversary. She’d rambled on  about how it was too fast for her, and she still needed her own space for work and so on. Loki had obviously been upset by her disdain for the idea, but Jen somehow managed to make it up to him with sweet words he couldn’t remember anymore. 

 It was a few months later that brought the beginning of the end. One positive pregnancy test and his life was completely changed. Jen had sobbed in his lap that her life was over, that it was ruined. She was horrified at the idea of giving up her career to take care of the child. Loki had managed to calm her down by assuring her that he’d be there the whole way, and he could take on enough of the caretaking so that she could continue with being a photographer. He’d thought that their child growing inside of her would change their relationship for the better, and boy had he been wrong. 

 

  Throughout her pregnancy she never outright said it, but he could tell she wasn’t happy. He was selfish, however, and ignored it because he was so excited to become a father. If he wasn’t working on opening the first shop, then he was picking out baby items online. When they found out they were having a girl Loki was the one to pick her name. He was so focused on Ari coming that he hadn’t noticed Jen’s growing contempt for him. In hindsight, as Ari’s due date came closer, the more excited he became the more reserved he realized she became. 

 

  A week before Ari was supposed to be born Jen suddenly announced she was going to visit her family for a day. Loki knee she hadn’t seen them in a couple of years, and Jen had told him that having a baby made her want to reconnect. Loki had pushed to come with her seeing as she was 9 months pregnant, but she was adamant about doing it on her own. He hadn’t been extremely worried because she told him it was a half hour drive at most, and she’d be back the next day. 

 

  The next day came and instead of Jen coming to his apartment he got a call from a police officer late in the evening. When he first answered the call he thought something horrible had happened to Jen and Ari and broke down. Once the officer had calmed him down he explained that a woman had given birth to a baby girl and left the hospital without her. She’d left paperwork signing away her rights as a parent, and two letters. One letter told the hospital who to contact to come for the baby, the other was for Loki himself. 

 

 The whole drive to the hospital felt like a nightmare Loki couldn’t wake up from. In the moment his brain couldn’t make sense of what was happening. He couldn’t even find the effort to call Jen, and beg her to say that this wasn’t happening. It took him a solid twenty minutes of sitting in the hospital parking lot to work up the courage to face all the problems that awaited him inside. Once he made it to the nursery of the hospital all his worries faded. It took a lot of paperwork and speaking with the cop who’d called him, but he soon got to meet his daughter. 

 

  Loki had taken one look at his daughter in her cot and the pain of being abandoned was washed away by a sense of pure joy. He’d fallen in love with her right away; she had been so small and perfect in his hands when he finally got to hold her. So caught up in Ari, it didn’t really hit him that Jen wasn’t there until he got Ari home. Ari was sleeping in the elaborate bassinet he’d bought for her and he was weeping quietly in the rocking chair next to her. He tried Jen’s number but was met with the message that the number had been disconnected. The next step has been to call her landlord because he had the sneaking suspicion Jen wouldn’t be at her apartment if he went looking for her. Her landlord told him she’d had her things moved out by a moving company two weeks ago. Of course Loki wouldn’t have noticed seeing as she’d been staying at his because of the approaching due date. It seemed that Jen had been planning this escape for a while.  While he sat there with his newborn daughter he read the letter that Jen had left for him to find; more of a note rather than a letter. 

_ Loki, I know you can never forgive me for what I’ve done but I can’t forgive you either. You must have known I didn’t want the traditional family and settle down type of life. My resentment for you only grew stronger the more you became excited for the baby. The best thing is for me to have no part in her life, it’d only make things worse. Don’t come looking for me; I doubt you would find me anyways. -Jen _

 Loki knew a part of him was lost that night, but he also gained something because of Ari. There was no time to sit around and be devastated by Jen’s abandonment because he had a daughter to raise. He’d been doing it all on his own until now of course, but his mother was simply helping for a month or two more at most. 

 

  Viv couldn’t help but cry a bit once Loki had finished explaining everything to her. Loki would have cried too if he hadn’t promised himself never to cry over Jen again because he didn’t believe she deserved the tears. Loki began to comfort the teary eyed beauty in his arms.

 

“You don’t have to cry for me, Vivian. It was a long time ago, my darling,” Loki strokes back her hair and had her look at him. 

 

“I know. I’m just upset because I can’t understand how she would leave Ari alone at the hospital like that. You didn’t even get to be there for her birth,” Vivian needed to get her shit together. They’d just made love and here she was bugging him about his ex then sniffling her tears into his chest. 

 

“Yes, but I did have her all to myself for years so I’ve come to peace with that. Now let’s focus back on us, and the fact that I’m overjoyed to have you here in my arms,” Loki smiled once a smile began to grow on her face, and her eyes began to dry. He could tell that his sweet words were working on lightening the mood.

 

“Hm, well I don’t know how overjoyed you’ll be when you wake up in the morning  and find a big puddle of drool on your chest,” Vivian joked.

 

“You’ll just have to make it up to me somehow.” Loki could think of many things they could get up to once the morning came, and he’d fully rested. This was the first time he’d done this in years and it had obviously taken a bit out of his energy.

 

“Loki, are you insinuating that we have morning sex? Are you so insatiable that you’re scheduling sex?” Loki could tell that she was teasing him.

 

“Hmhm , lots and lots of morning sex. I can have James run the shop tomorrow so I’m free to have my way with you for as long as I want,” Loki moves spooning her now, and teased her neck with his breathy words. This playful banter felt so natural, and he would take every moment of it that she’d give him.

 

“If you’re planning on running me ragged then I’m gonna need an energy boost somewhere in between all your scheduled sex.” Vivian leaned back into Loki’s embrace, enjoying the warmth and intimacy she found in his arms.

 

“I promise to run downstairs to get you the biggest iced coffee we serve, and then feed you breakfast in bed. Now I think it’s time you go to sleep, my darling.” 

 

“That sounds nice, but before I go to sleep I want to say something Loki.” His heart stopped for a second, worrying over what she had to say.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I really like this Loki; I mean this is so easy with you. We went from talking to your ex to joking about morning sex then ended with you promising me breakfast in bed. I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone before.” After telling him this she let out a large yawn.

 

“I’m very glad you feel that way because I feel the same. Now I want you to get your rest, and we can talk about it more in the morning.”

 

“Yes, and then you can give me more kisses. I like your kisses, I want all the kisses,” Vivian yawned again; Loki could tell she was crashing and would pass out any moment.

 

“Yes, you’ll get all the kisses, love.”  Loki’s stomach and heart were fluttering with joy. He couldn’t help but find it hilarious that he was a grown man turning into a blushing school girl at the words Vivian said. 

 

  Once Vivian was fully asleep in his arms, Loki began to think over the past 24 hours. When he woke up this morning he thought that maybe he’d simply have a more lengthy conversation than usual with her. Never in his wildest dreams would he hope to have her spend an evening with him talking for hours, then end up in his bed curled up in his arms. 

  He only hoped this time was different. That Vivian wouldn’t go running of with his battered heart; that she would stay with him. This beautiful angel who somehow decided he was worth to give a second glance. Loki knew there was plenty of guys her age that could sweep her off her feet, and yet she plainly told him that she wanted to pursue him. It warmed his heart even more when he thought about how much she must trust him to let him be her first time. He’d hesitated at first, but he couldn’t resist the way she made him feel. Loki knew that he could easily fall in love with this young woman.

 

 That night both Loki and Vivian slept better than they had ever slept before. Never once moving out of the spooning position, and Vivian leaving only a small puddle of drool where she lay her head on Loki’s arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter = long and full of fluff. -Maya


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would have posted sooner but I got hecka sick and couldn’t write for shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have posted sooner but I got hecka sick and couldn’t write for shit. Still sick, but found the motivation to write. -Maya

 The first thing Vivian was aware of when she woke up was that she was alone. She’d expected to wake up the same way she’d fallen asleep, wrapped up in Loki’s arms and ready for another round. She spread herself out onto Loki’s side of the bed and felt that it was still warm. He must have just gotten out of bed.  _ He did say he’d make me breakfast.  _ Vivian anticipated his return and decided to put on  _ some _ clothing. She got up and found her underwear they’d discarded on the floor and a black shirt from one of his drawers. Once she slightly more decent she nestled back into the bed waiting for her Prince Charming to make his return. 

 

 It didn’t take long for Loki to come back into the room. It was the most heartwarming thing watching him balance the tray of food and the coffees in his hands. He was dressed, but in grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt that count to him like a second skin.  _ This man literally looks like sex. _

 

“Good you’re awake. Though, I was looking forward to waking you up with a kiss or two,” Loki smiled and placed the food down on the dresser.

 

“You can still give me those kisses,” Vivi craned her head to press her lips to his. She couldn’t care less about her morning breath or bed head, when he kissed her and held her she felt like she was in her own tiny heaven. After a few sweet pecks and gentle touches  he pulled away to hand her one of the iced coffees and a plate full of yummy looking food. 

 

“I didn’t know what’d you want, and I didn’t think a muffin would satisfy the appetite we worked up last night. I ended up just making you a little bit of everything.” 

 

It did look like he’d made a little bit of everything. There was thick sourdough toast, scrambled eggs, chopped bell peppers mixed with potatoes, and a bowl of cut up fruit. 

 

“You’re spoiling me, Loki. This honestly looks amazing,” Viv leaned against the headboard and began to tuck into her food. Loki got into bed next to her with his food, and Viv felt a sense of domestic bliss. The same feeling she got when she was having a family dinner and everyone was laughing at something one of them had said. They ate in comfortable silence until they each they had their fill. Once they were done Loki took the plates and cups to the kitchen for them, but he took a bit too long for her liking. 

 

“Loookkii, come back. I was promised more kissing and touching,” she called out to him.

 

“I’ll be right there, my sweet,” he called back in return. 

 

“Nowww.” She giggled and he slipped back into the room, this time without a shirt. “Yes, now take off the pants!” 

 

“Are you always this cheeky in the morning?” 

 

 He ignored her request of taking of his sweats, but she couldn’t complain. The whole grey sweatpants and no shirt  look turned her on even more than him being naked would have. 

 

“Only for you,” she smirked as he lowered himself over her. He began to kiss her slowly and sweetly, keeping himself supported above her by placing his forearms on each side of her head. Viv ran her hands along his shoulders and down his back, enjoying the way he moaned at her touches. She was very disappointed when he pulled himself away from her and made it clear with a childish pout.

 

“As much as I’d like to make good on my promise last night of having you over and over again, my mother texted when I was taking our dishes to the kitchen. I guess Thor got called back into some emergency meetings, so her and Ari are on their way back home,” Loki explained as he settled down next to her, but Viv surprised him by jumping into a sitting position.

 

“Fuck! Your mom! What is Frigga going to think about this? What if she doesn’t like that..” Viv’s worries ramblings were quickly cut off by a kiss from Loki.

 

“Sweetheart, calm down. You have nothing to worry about. Why do you think she took Ari for the weekend? She wanted to give us time to ourselves so we’d finally get the courage to act on our feelings. I guess neither of us were able to hide them from her.” This revelation shocked Vivian.

 

“Really?! So mama Frigga was playing matchmaker the entire time?” Vivian could kind of see it in hindsight. The knowing looks when Vivian asked about Loki, and talking up Loki every day. Frigga was a top notch wingman.

 

“Exactly, and I know she is going to be very pleased with herself when she finds out that we are now a ‘thing’.”

 

“Well, as pleased with herself as she’s going to be, I don’t think she wants to see me in my undies and her son’s shirt. If you’d be so kind as to put on a shirt and go to my car, I have a bag with extra clothes in the back seat.” 

 

“Only because you asked so nicely. Wait, you planned for this didn’t you? You knew we’d end up in bed?” Loki asked teasingly. 

 

“A girl always has to be prepared,” Viv winked as Loki got back off the bed. Loki simply laughed at her silliness and moved to exit the room. “Hey! Put on a shirt! Only I get to see all of that beautiful body!” 

 

“I am! I’m well aware that you’ve staked your claim on my body. You made it hard to miss last night,” Loki joked before leaving to get her bag for her.  _  He probably left his shirt somewhere in the living room before he came back in here _ . 

 

 Vivian decided she’d beat her out of bed to find the shower. She wanted to be presentable when Frigga and Ari got back home. The more reasonable part of her brain reminded her that Frigga already liked her and had seen her at a few low points already, but this just seemed different in Viv’s mind. She was no longer just a friend to Frigga, she was now seeing Frigga’s son. It changed a few things, but hopefully it didn’t change their daily routine of spending time together. 

 

  The bathroom wasn’t hard to find; all three bedrooms and the bathroom situated surrounding the kitchen and dining room. It was a bit small, but it was a lovely home. Vivian didn’t waste any time before going into the open bathroom and stripping down to shower. Once she was already lathering her body she heard Loki calling out for her.

 

“I’m in the shower! Just leave the bag at the door and I’ll get it when I’m done.” 

 

Vivian expected to just hear the plop of the bag on the floor; what she didn’t expect was Loki to open up the bathroom door to join her. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower in all of his naked glory. Vivian thought no matter how many times she saw him naked she would still have to catch her breath. He was so beautiful, almost like a marble statue.

 

“Hello there,” Vivian said as she moved to make room for him in the shower. Sadly, him being much larger than her, he stole the water from her leaving her slightly shivering in the corner. 

 

“Here, come closer. You’re going to freeze over there,” Loki pulled her right against his body, letting the water hit both of them. Though she’d been pressed up against him like this last night, being in the shower with him seemed like a much deeper level of intimacy. She didn’t hate it though. He gently scrubbed her hair with a shampoo that smelled like it belonged to Frigga, light and floral. They took turns scrubbing each other’s bodies with soap, and it surprisingly didn’t turn sexual. Vivian was a bit surprised with herself to be honest; she went from being a virgin who’d barely been touched  one day, to accepting high levels of affection and intimacy from this man the next. She couldn’t help it though. His sweet touches had her addicted to him.

 

A half hour later they were finally dried and dressed, cuddled up on the small couch placed at the end of the hall. Since Loki had given himself the day off he’d opted to put the grey sweatpants Viv loved so much back on, and a large green hoodie.  _ Ultimate dilf,  _ Vivian said in her head when she saw what he was wearing. Her brain couldn’t quite comprehend that this man was  _ hers _ now. The thought of him sent shivers through her body and butterflies in her stomach. 

 

 She’d changed into the clothes that Lucy had insisted she’d pack, a pair of short overalls and a white sweater, because the older girl was betting  that Viv would end up spending the night. As usual, Lucy had been right. Viv had put her hair up in a bun, but she knew it was obviously wet and Frigga would be able to tell what her and Loki had been up to. It actually didn’t bother her as much as she thought it should. Something about the family made her extremely comfortable; especially the man who was currently running his hands soothingly though her hair. 

 

“I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you, dear,” Loki admitted. He also couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She’d rolled onto her stomach across his thighs when he sat on the couch and given him the perfect opportunity to touch her and take in her body. 

 

“That’s good to know , because that’s where I like your hands,” Vivian purred and pushed her head into his touch. 

 

“I really can’t believe you’re real,” Loki sighed. Viv could sense a melancholy tone in his voice and automatically turned onto her back to look him in the eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Darling, it’s just that I’m not a spring chicken anymore. I’m a middle aged, single father whose mother lives with him. I’m just having a hard time understanding what you see in me.” Loki smiled sadly as he stroked a hand gently on her face, and Viv scrunched her nose as she started to think. This man could not be serious, had he seen himself? Heard himself speak? Though, now that she thought about it his ex did do some fucked up shit. It probably tore his confidence and trust to the ground. 

 

“Loki, I can’t stress this enough. You’re more than I could ever hope for, and I’m really excited about starting a relationship with you. I don’t want you thinking you don’t deserve me, because then you’d be putting me on a pedestal that I don’t deserve. We’re equals in this, okay?” 

 Loki was too shocked by her mature declarations that all he could do was nod in agreement. This girl was definitely more than he could have ever hoped for as well. He tried to bend down to kiss her but with the odd angle it didn’t quite work causing her to laugh at him. She pushed up from laying on his lap to straddle his lap (her knew favorite thing to do) and sunk her fingers into his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  _ His kisses = crack,  _ thought Viv. She’d began to really get into the kiss and so had he (his hands had obviously went straight to her ass), but somehow their luck had run out. The door opened to let in a frazzled Frigga and a rambunctious Ari. Loki had had enough time to move his hands of her backside but they hadn’t pulled away from each other in time to escape the eyes of Frigga and Ari. 

 

“Daddy’s kissing Vivie!!!” Ari yelled before laughing as if it was the funniest things she’d ever seen. Surprisingly, Frigga joined her granddaughter in laughing at the extremely embarrassed couple. Viv had jumped off Loki’s lap as soon as she could and was currently burying her burning face into a pillow trying to hide from the world. Loki was equally as mortified, but moved off the couch to help his laughing ladies with their bags. 

 

“Yes daddy was kissing Vivie, because he likes Vivie very much,” Loki told his daughter as he took the bags from his mother who was giving him an “I told you so look”. Never before in his life had he been so embarrassed; he’d been caught groping a girl like he was a hormonal teenager all over again and his mother and daughter walk in right in the middle of it. 

 

 Once Vivian had pulled her face from the pillow she realized both Frigga and Loki had left her alone with the hysterically laughing toddler as they moved towards Frigga’s room. Ari’s laugh began to fade as she felt Vivian looking at her. 

 

“Vivie! You giving daddy kisses!” She repeated her point.

 

“I know, my little monkey. I was just showing him how much I like him.” Viv really didn’t know how to handle this situation.  _ Time to wing it I guess.  _

 

“I want kisses too! You like me  too Vivie!!” Ari was feeling left out. Her daddy got to give kisses to Vivie and it was only fair that she got kisses from Vivie. Her mood quickly changed to the stubborn Ari that emerged when she wanted something very badly. This, Vivian could handle,

 

“Of course I have kisses for you,” Vivian dramatically proclaimed before picked the girl up and showering her cheeks with kisses. The little girl squealed in delight at the affection she was shown. Once Vivian had given Ari enough kisses and swings in the air  for her liking she carried her towards the dining room in search of Loki and Frigga. When she came to where Frigga and Loki sat at the kitchen table she realized they were having a serious conversation. Not wanting to intrude she stood there awkwardly with an antsy Ari in her arms. Loki quickly noticed that she’d joined them and caught her up to speed to what he and his mother were speaking about. 

 

“It looks as though my father got into a bit of a disagreement with a key investor, and is in need of my mother to go back to London early to help smooth things over for the company. We’re just going to figure out if it’d be best to hire a nanny until I open up the second shop,” Loki explained. Viv could see the stress this was causing for Loki; the happy glow he’d had earlier was gone and he seemed more tense. Frigga didn’t look too happy either; which was understandable seeing as she’d be leaving her granddaughter and also had to fix a problem her husband created for their business. Vivian had an idea to reduce the stress for these two people she was growing to care deeply for.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that. I can take care of her,” Viv stayed as if it was the most obvious thing. 

 

“Vivian, dear, don’t be silly. You have your classes to worry about. You know they’re already wearing you thin,” Frigga dismissed; as much as it was a tempting offer, she couldn’t put that burden on the girl.

 

“No Frigga, really. I was just talking to Loki yesterday about how I decided to drop the classes and focus on my art instead. I guess my timing was perfect,” Vivian looked at Loki to get his opinion on the matter.

 

“Daring, I could ask that of you..” 

 

“But you’re not asking, I’m offering. It makes the most sense. Why pay for a nanny when I could simply keep her with me while I work? Frigga, you know I’m good at keeping her entertained while still getting work done. It wouldn’t be a problem at all,” for some reason Vivian really wanted this. She didn’t know if it was her want to please both Frigga and Loki, or her growing bond with the two year old in her arms.  _ Both, definitely both.  _

 

 Both Frigga and Loki knew it was a good idea. Loki just didn’t want Vivian to feel like it was obligation or something like that. Though, she was rather enthusiastic in offering to help; it didn’t seem like she was offering because she thought it was something that they wanted. 

 

“Just think about it, okay? I want to help. You’ve guys have done so much by offering me emotional support these past few weeks, the least I could do is help with this little stinker,” Vivian buried her nose in Ari’s neck causing the little girl to let out another one of her infectious giggles. Ari has been attentively listening to the grown up conversation and had gotten the idea that Viv could be her babysitter, an idea she liked very much. 

 

“I be with Vivie every day? Like Grama?!” She questioned the adults. 

 

 Once Ari had shown that she’d like very much to be attached to her Vivie by the hip, Loki and Frigga quickly agreed to the plan. They would work out the logistics of when Vivian would come for Ari, and where she would watch her later on. Now, Vivian was going to let Loki get his mom ready for her flight home to London tomorrow, and let Frigga spend some time with her son and granddaughter. She didn’t want to intrude on their family time, and she knew she’d see Frigga tomorrow before she left so she’d say goodbye then. 

 

“Thank you for everything, darling. You don’t know how much I appreciate you doing this for us. I just don’t want you to start to feel like my nanny instead of the woman I’m in a relationship with,” Loki told Viv as he walked her to her car. 

 

“Oh no, I’ll be kissing you and clinging to you too much to be your nanny. Unless we’re characters in some really bad porno, then that changes things,” Vivian joked and nudged him with her elbow.

 

“Darrrlingg. Can you refrain from mentioning porn categories when speaking about our relationship? I already feel like a creepy old man preying on a young girl,” Loki whined in a very unmanly way. 

 

“If anything I’m the one preying on you, old man. I’ll be so attached to you that you’ll get sick of me very quickly.” 

 

“Sick of you? Never,” Loki smiled as helped Viv into her car. The two shared the a smile that can only be described as one that two people over the moon infatuated with each other share. 

 

“Oh crap. Almost forgot  to give you my number. Would be kinda weird if you didn’t have that, wouldn’t it?” Viv put her hand out for him to put his phone in. He quickly complied and she tapped her phone number in and added one of the photos they’d taken at the beach the day before as her contact photo. 

 

“Are you all set now?” 

 

“Hmmm, I think I’m forgetting something.” 

 

“And that is?” 

 

 Vivian grabbed Loki’s face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling away with a large grin on her face. 

 

“Now I’m good,” Viv said. 

 

“I’ll be holding onto the memory of that kiss until I see you again.” 

 

“I’ll be holding onto the memory of a few other things as well,” Viv said suggestively as Loki stepped away from her car.

 

  She hadn’t known for sure if Loki had heard her comment when he was walking away, but the text she received when she got home told her he had. 

 

 _Unknown number:_ that little comment of yours made me look forward to the next time I can get you alone. Can’t wait to hold you in my arms again _xx_ _Loki_

 

 Viv couldn’t help but swoon at her romantic man.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos, or don’t. But I strive off the validation of others even though I really shouldn’t -Maya


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv has a very eventful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still really sick and constantly coughing, so I can barely focus. Still I wanted to update, sorry if my sick brain made this chapter shit. -Maya

  Vivian decided to use the rest of the day to go to the admissions office at her school and unenroll. It was easier than she had expected, which was most likely because they were only a week into the semester. She just had to fill out some paperwork, and she was even reimbursed for part of her tuition. It wasn’t much seeing as it was community college, but it would look very pretty sitting back in her bank account. Once she left the office she felt like an elephant had moved off of her chest. A part of her wanted to go straight back to Loki’s and celebrate, but she satisfied this urge by sending him a quick text as she walked to her car.

 

_ Viv:   _ I’m officially unenrolled. Feeling jittery in a good way  _ xx _

 

 To her surprise it didn’t take long for her to get a response. 

 

_ Loki:  _ I’m proud of you. Celebratory date once we’re all settled tomorrow? I could take you  and Ari out for lunch after we take my mother to the airport? 

 

_ Viv:  _ yessss! 

 

_ Loki:  _ should I pick you up on the way to the airport or did you want to meet us there?

 

  Vivian loved that he already knew she wanted to go with them to say her goodbye to Frigga.

 

_ Viv:  _ Just pick me up on the way there. Text me so I’ll be ready.

_ Loki:  _ Pack an overnight bag again. I want to hold you again tomorrow night  _ xx _

 

_ Viv: _ you don’t have to tell me twice ;)

 

_ Loki:  _ see you tomorrow, my sweetheart  _ xx _

 

  Vivian was internally screaming as she sat in her car. Loki was just too cute and sweet for her to handle.  _ And this is the reward you get for not messing around with little boys and putting your effort into a real man _ , Vivian told herself. 

 

  Still riding her high of having a new boyfriend of sorts and quitting school, Vivian walked into her apartment with a wide grin on her face. Her high was cute short however by the one and only Nate sitting at the counter with his usual annoying face. Something about him was just really bugging her these days. She just wanted to punch his constantly smug face all the time. 

 

 “What’re you so happy about?” Nate questioned.

 

 “Not that it’s any of your business, but I had a very good date last night,” Vivian stated as she moved to go up the stairs to her loft. 

 

“Wait, with that dad from the coffee shop?” 

 

“Yep,” Viv popped the ‘p’, something she did when she felt awkward. Nate wasn’t exactly her go to for discussing a date with. Nate shot an eyebrow up at her.

 

“So that’s a thing now? You’re fucking an old man. Let me guess, it’s like a sugar daddy thing?” Nate has a mean edge to his voice that made Vivian even angrier at his words.

 

“What the fuck is your problem Nate? Is it completely impossible in your mind that I may be starting a normal and healthy relationship with an older man? Why does your brain automatically jump to such wild conclusions?” Viv spit out, ready to just storm up to her room. 

 

“Chill out, Viv. It was a joke. I just don’t get why you’re into him is all.”

 

“Well then it’s a good things it’s not your problem,” Viv huffed before finally leaving the kitchen. 

 

_ One day I’m gonna kill that boy and feed his body to a pack of dogs.  _ To say Vivian was livid would be an understatement.  _ He just had to go and shit all over my good mood.  _

 

Viv stomped around her room for a few minutes picking up the mess her and the girls had made with her clothes before Lucy creeped up into the loft to check in on her. She’d heard Vivian come home and could guess that Nate had set her off. 

 

  “What’s up buttercup?” Lucy said in her usual upbeat tone.

 

 “That dipshit down there has gotten on my last nerves, Lucy. He’s a complete ass, you know that right?” Lucy grabbed Viv by the shoulders and moved her to sit on her bed with her.

 

“I know babes. I’ve noticed that he’s been acting more of a dick lately. Usually I’d make an excuse because he’s my friend, but you’re my friend too. I’ll talk to him later and see what’s crawled up his ass,” Lucy bumped her  shoulder against Viv. 

 

“Thanks. It just fucking sucks that he knows how to push my buttons so well. I was so happy when I came home, and the moment he started talking it was like a switch flipped.”

 

“Try not to dwell on it babes. You know he just likes to listen to himself talk. Now, onto the good stuff. I’m guessing last night went well since you didn’t come home until just now.” 

 

 Viv visibly cheered up at the mention of her date. She’d been looking forward to being able to talk about this with Lucy since she left Loki’s. Viv knew the whole situation would feel more real once she got to talk about it.

 

“Lucy, I don’t know where to begin,” Viv sighed happily.

 

“Easy. Did you guys, ya know?” Lucy questioned. 

 

“Yes! But there was so much more..” Viv animatedly told her friend the events of the past day, leaving the specifics out because she wanted her first time to be hers alone. It felt nice to finally have something like this to talk about. She explained the school situation and watching over Ari, which Lucy absolutely enjoyed the idea of. She suggested teasingly to Viv that her and Loki could role play a ‘babysitter fantasy’ , but that idea was quickly shot down. After laughing at the idea Viv remembered something. 

 

“Wait, it’d be okay if I brought Ari over here sometimes, right? I don’t want to keep her cooped up at Loki’s all day, and it’d be easier to do art while watching her here. You can say n..” 

 

“Of course it’s fine Viv! From what you’ve told me about her the past few weeks it’s safe to say she’s not a little brat that would annoy the shit out of me. Bring that baby over as many times as needed. If all goes well you’ll be her step mama in no time and I’ll be Auntie Lucy,” Lucy winked.

 

“Lucy! We’ve been together a day!” Vivian was blushing so much she could feel the heat of her face.

 

“And? You’re already spending the night for the second time tomorrow! And you’re gonna be with him and his daughter daily for the foreseeable future. Not to mention the complete love sick look you had on your face the entire time you told me about your date. You’ve got it bad already bitch. I bet you’ll be down the aisle within a year, and live happily ever after with your Prince Charming.” Vivian couldn’t believe her friend. 

 

“Dude, now you’re just too much,” Vivian said laughing at Lucy. 

 

“Hey, ya never know. Anyways, you free tonight?” 

 

“Uh yeah, I can’t be out super late though. So none of that coming home at 2 am,” Vivian knew Lucy, and knew that when she wanted to go out she went all out. That’d mean they’d both be super dressed up at an exclusive club, hanging out with Lucy’s influencer friends. It wasn’t Viv’s favorite thing, but going out with Lucy made Lucy happy which made Viv happy.

 

“I’ll have you tucked in bed by 11:30! Promise. I just need to make an appearance for a makeup launch party, and I don’t want to go alone. I’d ask Irene since I know these aren’t really your thing, but she’s going out with her family tonight,” Lucy explained.

 

“I’ll come. I’ll come. You have to find me something to wear though. I don’t think I have any ‘makeup launch party clothes’ to wear.”

 

“I have just the thing. I saw this cute outfit online and knew it’d look perfect on you!” 

 

“Lucy, you know I hate when you spend money on me?” Viv whined. 

 

“Oh shush. You know it’s not a big deal, now come on. I wanna do your hair and makeup too.” 

 

  A few hours later Lucy had finished beautifying herself and Viv. Viv couldn’t help but check herself out in her bedroom mirror.  _ Damn I look good _ . The outfit that Lucy had gotten for her made her feel badass; a black satin strapless corset top, cutoff denim shorts, and a pair of knee high black boots. Lucy had straightened her hair for her and done  her makeup with a smokey eye. After doing a few turns in front of the mirror Lucy came to admire her work.

 

“You look good enough to eat! Here, give me your phone,” Lucy made grabby hands for Viv’s cell. 

 

  Once Viv handed over her phone Lucy had her do multiple poses in front of one the exposed brick walls. Usually Viv would feel a bit awkward having her photo taken, but Lucy being the seasoned Instagram personality made it so much easier. She told her exactly what to do, and got all the best angles. After a few shots Lucy began tapping away on Viv’s phone. 

 

“Hey what’re you doing?!” Lucy was obviously not just going over the photos, and Viv had a sneaking suspicion of what her friend was doing.

 

“Chill out, just sending the pics to someone who might wanna see them. See, sent.” 

 

 True to her word, Lucy had sent two of the photos off to Loki. With them she included a text saying “Going out” with a pink heart emoji. Not something that Vivian would ever send someone. 

 

“Lucy!” 

 

“What? He’s gonna love these photos. You look great! Look! He’s typing,” and sure enough, he was. Vivian waited anxiously for Loki’s reply; she didn’t want Lucy’s text to put him off or having him think she’s too forward. Then again, they did just spend last night making love sooo. Both girls squealed when her phone pinged to show she’d received a text back.

 

“What’d he say?” Lucy prodded.

 

Viv’s smile grew so big her cheeks hurt. This man always knew exactly what to say. Viv Angeles her phone towards Lucy so she could ready what Loki had sent back. 

 

_ Loki:  _ You look gorgeous, my darling. Stop by on your way out, I want to see you for myself  _ xx _

 

“We are definitely stopping by. I’ll finally get to meet your man,” Lucy said.

 

“You may be a meddling bitch sometimes, but it does definitely pay off,” Viv joked.

 

“Exactly! You would have never sent those photos on your own, and now he wants to see you again.” 

 

“Well if we want to get to your party in time we should leave right now,” Viv couldn’t help but be giddy at the idea of seeing Loki right now. Though she’d just seen him this morning it felt like days with all the hectic errands and getting ready with Lucy. 

 

“You’re right, and let’s take your car so you can be my DD.” 

 

 The girls pulled up outside the cafe when it had just gotten dark, so Viv felt a bit sketchy idling outside. She didn’t have to wait long though after texting Loki she was there. He quickly popped out the front door with what looked like a large bundle in his hands, and Viv immediately jumped out of the car to meet him. It took all the will power in her not to sprint to him as she made her way over to him; she did however did a joking twirl for him to get a good look at her. 

 

 “Absolutely gorgeous. Where are you going all dressed up?” Once she got close enough Loki pulled her to him by her belt loops and pressed a kiss to her nose.

 

 “I’m going with my roommate to a launch party, and I’m designated driver. What’s that you got there?” Viv pulled back to look at what Loki had draped over his arm.

 

 “As gorgeous as you look tonight, I tend to get very jealous. I thought to ease my overly jealous nature I’d wrap you up in my denim jacket to mark my territory,” Loki explained as he began to wrap the jacket around her shoulders. Viv buried her nose into the collar and took in a whiff of Loki’s cologne. 

 

“Hmm, I kind of like this possessiveness. Is that the only reason you had me come by?” 

 

“No, I also wanted to do this,” he pulled her close to him and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Viv couldn’t help but moan into his lips as he kissed her deeper. She almost lost herself in the kiss, but Lucy chose that exact moment to yell from the car.

 

“Alright! Wrap the smooch fest up. I have a party to get to!” 

 

Viv pulled away from Loki laughing.

 

“Oh my goodness. Give us a minute, Lucy!”

 

“Your roommate is very lively,” Loki commented.

 

“Yep, especially when there’s a party involved. Me however, I’m tempted to just stay here with you and get more of those kisses you give me so willingly,” Viv sighed angling for another kiss.

 

“Go, have some fun,” Loki began to lead her back to the driver's seat of her car.

 

“I’ll go, but I’ll be thinking about you the entire time I’m out,” Viv pouted slightly. She was feeling that at the rate they were going with their relationship they’d be attached at the hip in no time. Viv didn’t mind though. 

 

 Loki gently lifted her into her car and went as far as buckling her in. Once he’d gotten her situated he focused his gaze on Lucy.

 

“You must be Vivian’s roommate. I’m Loki,” he reached over Viv to shake hands with Lucy. 

 

“Lucy. It’s nice to meet the man that Viv’s been going gaga over these past few weeks,” Lucy teased. 

 

“Lucy,” Viv groaned. 

 

“What? All I’ve been hearing is “Loki this” “Loki that”. It’s just great to finally meet you, is what I’m trying to say. I can finally see why Vivian’s been spending all her time over at your place these days,” Lucy gave Loki a playful once over which startled him a bit. 

 

“Don’t make me tell Irene on you,” Viv said in a singsong voice. 

 

“You know I’m just teasing, Viv. Now say goodbye to your man candy; we gots to go.” 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Viv pressed her lips to Loki’s cheek.

 

“Be safe, and have fun. Text me when you get home, darling,” Loki closed the door, but not before returning a kiss on her cheek.  Once they’d pulled away from the curb Lucy couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. 

 

“Sooo, the jacket?”

 

“He’s the possessive type I guess. I think I like it. I’ve never had someone care about me enough to be possessive or jealous. I’d be worried if he was telling me not to go out or telling me to change, but I find it really cute that he’s having me wear his jacket,” Viv shrugged. She couldn’t tell if Lucy approved or was judging him from the quick encounter. 

 

“Don’t worry, not judging. It’s so old school, I love it. Also, don’t think I didn’t see the way you two looked at each other. I was so right earlier when I said you’d guys would be married within a year,” Lucy giggled.

 

“Drop that already.”

 

“Viv, did you see everything I did? He had you stop by so he could kiss you and give you a jacket. Then he took the time to  _ lift _ you into your car and buckle you in. That man is whipped for you and it’s only been a day. Imagine a few months from now?” 

 

 Viv could see where Lucy was coming from, but it was still a foreign concept to her. She’d spent her whole life being content with the idea that she most likely wouldn’t have a long lasting relationship. Then came Loki, and now she was starting to rethink things. He was almost 40, so he obviously was thinking of this relationship as long term. The odd thing about all of this for her was that she was okay with that. Despite never being able to be sure on any permanent decision in her life, she felt sure about the way Loki made her feel. 

  Driving away from Loki right now took all of her. She knew the entire party she’d be thinking about the way he’d ate her up with his eyes when he’d seen her outfit, and how she just wanted to go back with him up to the apartment. She’d have to satisfy her craving for him by inhaling his sent from the denim jacket she was currently swimming in.  _ If Loki thinks he’s getting this jacket back he’s sorely mistaken, _ Viv thought to herself. Though it was big on her due to the massive size difference between the two, it fit just like an oversized jacket should. She also didn’t think he’d mind her keeping it seeing as he put it on her in the first place. Viv knew it’d be an obvious sign saying ‘mine’ if she wore it out when going out with him, and it made her insides turn to mush. 

 

  For now, she’d try to have fun on her own. Viv new she’d get to spend as many nights as she wanted with Loki down the line, so she’d give this night to Lucy. She’d spend the night making sure Lucy didn’t have one too many in public, she’d take photos for Lucy’s Instagram, and then dance with Lucy until both their feet hurt. 

 

Throughout the night Viv tried to lose herself in the party and all the people Lucy had introduced her to, but her brain was still stuck on the lovey dovey person she was becoming. Usually it’d be something that would frustrate her, but she welcomed this new sense of belonging to someone. She knew it was going to grow into something amazing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a great Easter 💕 -Maya


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in over a week, my emotions have been all over the place and I couldn’t find the motivation to write. -Maya

Viv stared at her clothes wishing they’d give her the answer she was looking for. She was currently packing her overnight bag for Loki’s as she waited for him to pick her up, and she’d hit a bit of an issue. When she’d slept over last time she knew the apartment would be baby free so she’d amped up the sexy lingerie. This time there’d be a two year old with them, which she loved don’t get her wrong, she just didn’t know the protocol for this kind of situation. Did he expect her to be as prepared for sex as she was the last time she slept over? Or did he really just want to hold her as he fell asleep like he’d said in the text. 

 

_ You know what, I’m not gonna overthink this. I’m just gonna wear some cute undies just in case, and if something happens it happens. If we just sleep, I’m fine with that.  _ And Viv was perfectly fine with just sleeping with Loki because when she’d slept over she’d gotten the best sleep in a long time. Once she was done worrying over her clothing choice she threw a  pair of sweats in her bag, forgoing a sleep shirt because she knew she’d end up stealing one of Loki’s shirts. Once she’d packed her toiletries and outfit for the next day her phone buzzed.

 

_ Loki:  _ Just leaving. Be there in about 10 minutes  _ xx _

_ Viv:  _ Okay. See you soon  _ xx _

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” with all the worrying she’d done over something as dumb as her underwear she’d pushed back putting on actual clothes. As quick as she could she pulled on some jean shorts and white button down blouse. By the time she’d fully gotten ready Loki texted that they were down stairs so she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Of course, Nate was using the kitchen counter as a workspace and looked up as she passed him. 

 

“Going to go give your old man a sponge bath?” Nate sneared. 

 

“Fuck off, Nate,” Viv didn’t even stop walking as she responded, and slammed the front door behind her.  _ Don’t even sweat over it, Viv. You’re gonna spend time with some of your favorite people, and everything’s gonna be great, _ Viv told herself as she made her way to where Loki’s car was parked along the sidewalk. It was becoming harder every day for her to not just separate Nate’s head from his body. 

 

   Her mood was improved a hundred times over when she let herself into the back seat and was greeted by a smiling Ari in her car seat.

 

“Vivie!” Ari cheered and Viv lay a kiss on her chubby cheek. 

 

“Hello, sweetheart! I missed you,” Vivian cooed as the little girl began to grab at her hand to hold onto.

 

“I miss you too, Vivie,” Ari gave her a wide smile that made her heart flutter.

 

“I’m feeling a bit left out up here,” Loki said from the driver's seat. He angled his face as if asking for a kiss on the cheek as well.

 

“Oh shush, Loki. It’ll be a wonder if Vivian puts up with your neediness,” Frigga joked. 

 

 Vivian just laughed and leaned over into the front of the car to give Loki the kiss he was still silently begging for. She also quickly gave Frigga an awkwardly bent hug as a greeting causing the older woman to laugh at her.

 

 The ride to the airport wasn’t as sad as Vivian would have expected it to be, but that was most likely because they all knew Frigga would be back at some point in the near future. Vivian kept Ari busy in the back, showing her YouTube videos while feeding her the snacks Loki had packed for her. The little girl obviously needed constant stimulation even though the ride wasn’t very long, but Viv was very happy to keep her occupied.

 

 Viv was so caught up in keeping Ari occupied that she didn’t realize Loki and Frigga sneaking looks at her from the front seats. Frigga had always known that Vivian was a good match for Loki, and every day Vivian proved it more; Vivian easily fell into caregiver role with Ari. She felt a sense of comfort knowing she wasn’t leaving her son completely on his own during this hectic time in his life. It wasn’t that she thought Loki was unable to handle taking care of his own daughter by himself, Frigga just knew it’d make his life more enjoyable with Vivian in it. There was also the added benefit of her trusting Vivian to be there for her granddaughter, seeing as the two had become as thick as thieves in the past three weeks.

 

 Frigga stopped looking at Vivian and Ari in the backseat to give her son a look, a look that said ‘do you see this too?’. Loki  _ did  _  see, and he loved every second of it. When he wasn’t sneaking peeks of the his daughter and Viv he was listening in on the silly conversations they had. He could tell his mother was enjoying watching Vivian interact with Ari as well. They both knew it was a good sign of the future relationship that would grow between the two.

 

 It was even clearer that Viv was already stepping up into the caring role for Ari once they got to the airport. While Loki helped his mother with taking  her bags from the trunk, Viv got Ari out of her seat and kept her firmly seated on her hip. The toddler didn’t put up a fight against being kept from running around the new environment surprisingly, but that was because she was still enjoying having Vivian’s undivided attention. Vivian was just trying to make the process easier for Loki, seeing as how close him and his mother are. Keeping Ari out of their hair as they got Frigga checked in and her baggage taken care of seemed like the obvious course of action.

 

    It wasn’t long before they were saying goodbye to Frigga at the airport security entrance.   Loki gave his mother a tight hug that last a couple of moments before kissing her on the cheek. Once she was released from her son’s grasp, Frigga took Ari from Viv’s arms and gave her a tight squeeze and many kisses. Viv’s heart clenched at the scene in front of her. She’d grown close to Frigga in the few weeks they’d know each other, and it hurt a bit knowing she’d be gone for a while. 

 

  Frigga finished her attack of kisses on Ari and handed her over to Loki instead of Viv; she had a few words for the young woman before she left them. Gently, she took Viv out of earshot from Loki and brought her close to her.

 

“I trust you’ll take care of them while I’m away?” Frigga half stated and half asked.

 

“Of course, Frigga. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll make sure to FaceTime you at least a few times a week when I’m with Ari, so you won’t miss a thing with her,” Viv said sincerely. While seeing Ari grow through a camera wasn’t the most ideal situation, it was the best she could do for the woman who supported her so much in the latest part of her life. 

 

  Frigga gave Viv’s shoulders a firm squeeze and a small smile graced her lips. This girl would bring a lot of light and joy into Loki’s life, and Frigga couldn’t wait to see their life together unfold. 

 

“I’m very grateful you’ve come into our lives, Vivian,” and with that Frigga left for her flight, making sure they knew she’d be back as soon as she was able. Ari, who couldn’t really grasp the concept of her leaving, just waved and told her grandmother she’d see her in a little bit. Vivian could tell Loki was a bit upset, but him being the ‘strong man’ he was didn’t let it show too much. The three of them silently began to leave the airport; Viv had taken Ari from Loki and he’d wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked, 

 

“Okay, lets go get some food,” Loki spoke up as they walked. 

 

“What’d you have in mind, babe?” Viv just wanted to do something that would take Loki’s mind off of Frigga leaving. 

 

“I thought it would be a good idea to go back to Santa Monica, seeing as we didn’t get to spend much time there last time. We were in a bit of a rush and didn’t really get to enjoy the beach,” Loki gave Viv a cheeky wink. 

 

Ari’s little head poked up at the mention of the beach, and being as smart as she was Ari realized that a great injustice had been committed against her. 

 

“You went to beach with no me!?! That not fair! I like beach!” Ari began to complain and squirm in Viv’s arms. Both Viv and Loki found her display of disapproval quite entertaining, and chuckled at her little fit. Ari didn’t like being laughed at, and only got more upset. “Not funny!” 

 

“I know, my love. Not funny, but yes we did go to the beach without you. I took your Vivie on a date, remember? I explained to you earlier that I’ll be taking her out on dates now. So sometimes we’ll go places, just grown ups allowed,” Loki spoke to his daughter in a way that instantly calmed her down. Vivian didn’t realize he’d explained their relationship to Ari already, and it gave her a stronger sense of confidence. 

 

“Okay, daddy,” Ari didn’t seem to happy with what she’d been told, but she wasn’t one to be whining continuously.

 

“Since you’re such a good girl, we’re taking you with us this time. I’ll make sure we get your daddy to take us on some of the rides on the pier after you finish all your lunch,” Viv said trying to cheer up the toddler who was still a bit glum about being left out the last time. Ari perked up instantly and cheered as she was buckled into her car seat. Vivian knew it would be a hassle getting her to actually eat while this excited, but it was worth seeing her that happy. 

 

Now that they were all buckled into their seats a sense of relief washed over Viv. It had been a bit stressful dropping off Frigga, but now she could enjoy her day of Ari and Loki. She looked over at the aforementioned beautiful man next to her and grinned like an idiot. When he’d first picked her up she hadn’t been able to fully greet him, so now she took full advantage of him being next to her and planted a kiss on his lips. Ari was too busy playing around with Viv’s phone to notice the two adults in front of her embracing. 

 

“That’s a better greeting,” Loki sighed once they pulled apart. He’d been anxiously waiting to see her again ever since he’d buckled her into her car the night before. Vivian had quickly become the most anticipated part of his day; when she left he’d count down the hours until he could see her again, and when she came he’d dread the time when she’d have to leave. A vicious cycle, really.

 “I kind of regret even leaving last night. The whole time I was at that party I was thinking about you,” Vivian admitted to Loki, which gave him a swell of pride.

 

“Was the party not fun?” He knew it wasn’t that, but he just wanted to hear her say it.

 

“It was, it’s just I’d rather be in your bed wrapped in your arms than in some crowded club filled with people who don’t know when to stop drinking,” Vivian sighed. She wasn’t exaggerating when she told him she’d spent the whole night thinking about him. When she wasn’t babysitting Lucy she was sipping on a coke while thinking about whether or not it was too late to text Loki.

 

“Well, I think it’s best if you go out and have fun with people your own age every once in a while,” Loki said. He could understand where she was coming from, but he didn’t feel right keeping her to himself from now on. Vivian was too full of life to not enjoy everything youth had to offer her. 

 

“Well, I think it’s best if I spend my time doing things I enjoy with people I care about. Partying doesn’t really make me happy, but I know I’ll be happy if I’m with you and that little stinker back there,” Vivian knew the amount of time she’d spend with them would cause him to worry about her getting sick of him, she could sense his insecurities very easily. It was most likely left over hurt from his ex, which she didn’t blame him for. It would just take a bit more reassurance on her part, and he was worth it. Loki obviously appreciated the sentiment as he gave her a warm smile and reached over to squeeze her hand. 

 

 “I just don’t want you to become sick of me too quickly, darling,” Loki told her.

 

_ Ding ding ding, I was right, _ Viv said in her head.

 

“Loki, I’m going to be the clingiest person you’ll ever meet. I’ve told you already, if someone’s gonna get tired of the other it’ll be you,” Viv made her point by taking the hand she was holding and pressing kisses all over his knuckles. 

 

“And I’ve told you already darling, that could never happen.” 

  
  


 Loki found a promising looking restaurant on the promenade for them to try, and Ari was just happy to be able to sit with the big people instead of being left alone in the back seat. Once they’d been seated at a table she refused to be sat in a high chair or sit with Loki; she told them she would only sit on Vivie’s lap. Vivian didn’t mind, and Loki thought it was adorable. The toddler was as animated as ever, telling Vivian as many stories as she could think of. While they were busy discussing the important things such as mermaid royalty, a waiter came to take their order.

  While the older man took their order he kept look at Vivian and Ari, giving them warm smiles and chuckling as Ari practically used Viv as a playground. 

 

 “Quite an age difference in your daughters, but it must make it easier to wrangle the younger one with her sister helping out,” the old man said jokingly. Vivian knew the man hadn’t meant the words as an insult; he really thought that Vivian was Loki’s daughter. Neither Loki or Vivian knew how to handle the situation, or how to correct the man’s assumption. Ari, on the other hand, did.

 

“You silly! Vivie not my sissy. Daddy be taking her on dates,” Ari giggled her head off at the man whose face turned from amiable to confused. He did a double take, looking back and forth between Vivian and Loki. The man tried to hide it, but the disapproval was clear on his face as he muttered an apology before going to put our order in. 

 

 When Vivian looked at Loki she could tell he was upset. Multiple times he’d told her that he felt insecure about dating someone so much younger, and that man didn’t help the situation at all. Loki’s face was in a grimace and his shoulders were stiffer than normal. In an effort to ease his discomfort in the situation she reached over the table for his hand. 

 

“Forget about it for right now, babe. Just enjoy the lunch, and then we can talk about it later if you feel up for it. Nothing good will come out of you stewing over what he said,” Vivian told Loki. He simply nodded and visibly tried to relax, but it seemed forced. Vivian sighed, picked up the toddler from her lap and moved to sit next to Loki on the other side of the booth. “Loki, seriously. We knew from the get go that we would be getting looks when we go out, and all we can do is mind our own business.” 

 

“You’re right darling. I’m sorry, I just haven’t been thinking about the looks we might get and he took me off guard. It’s a good things we have little miss here to set the record straight,” Loki lightened up as he focused on his daughter who was giving him a toothy grin. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. You have a right to be upset, I just don’t want it weighing on you too much,” Viv pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before going back to entertaining Ari. 

 

The rest of the lunch went without another hitch, except for the awkward quietness of the waiter when he returned with their food. She quite liked having Ari along with them for a date, especially since the little girl was so clingy towards her. Viv would even venture to say that she liked it better to have Ari with them, but then she remembered she liked teasing him with PDA too much. They couldn’t quite do that in front of Ari.

 

 After they finished their food Vivian made good on her promise to Ari and got Loki to take them to the pier for the rides. Loki opted to hang back on a bench and watch as Viv and Ari hopped between the swing ride and one that allowed them to fly around in a ‘plane’. Ari was having the time of her life, laughing and letting out squeals of excitement every time they passed by Loki while the rides moved. 

 

Vivian was fully enjoying the time she had with Ari. The little girl’s excitement towards everything rubbed off on her and Viv found herself laughing just as hard as Ari. Every once in a while she’d catch a glimpse of Loki smiling like an idiot and taking pictures of the two of them with his phone. She made a mental note to get him to send them to her later on. 

 

The fun the girls were having was heightened when Loki finally joined them when they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. It took a few pouts from Ari and some teasing from Vivian, but he  finally joined in on the fun.

 

“Come on, old man. Get off your rickety behind and come on the Ferris wheel,” Vivian called out to him. 

 

Loki responded to her jests by placing a hand to his chest and pretending to take offense. He upped the drama when Ari joined in on the teasing.

 

 “Yeah daddy! You old!” Ari giggled wildly. 

 

 “You’ve corrupted my daughter! I thought you were on my side Ari,” Loki faux whined as he stole his daughter from where she was perched in Viv’s arms.

 

“No daddy! I wiff my Vivie!” Ari squirmed so much that Loki relented and placed her back in Vivian’s , but not without saying something. 

 

“How is that my own daughter is so attached to you she won’t come to me?” 

 

“I don’t know, she probably got it from her daddy,” Viv gave him a cheeky wink before grabbing his hand to lead him into the line for the Ferris wheel. In response Loki pulled her and Ari close to his body and pressed a kiss to Viv’s hair.

 

“That she did.” 

  
  


  By the time they made it home to the apartment, Ari was passed out in Loki’s arms. Viv had picked up on the fact that Loki was wearing out Ari as much as possible while they were out, and Viv knew exactly why. After the Ferris wheel, he took her to all the carnival style games the pier offered. Then he let her run around in the sand for a good hour. While Ari ran circles around them, Loki constantly whispered the things he wanted to do to her in her ear. She silently thanked herself for making a smart decision with her underwear. He hadn’t let up even when they’d gotten into the car, and now she was anxiously waiting for him to tuck Ari into bed so they could have adult time. 

 

 Viv unlocked and opened  the door to the apartment to allow Loki to take Ari to her room, but once they were all inside Ari began to stir. 

 

“Shh, my love. Go back to sleep,” Loki said as he stroked back Ari’s hair. 

 

“Want Vivie put me to sleep,” still half asleep, Ari made grabby hands towards Vivian. 

 

“Of course, honey,” Vivian didn’t hesitate to grab Ari from Loki and head towards her bedroom.

 

  Growing up in a Mexican family, Vivian had plenty of experience with taking care of children. Being one of the older cousins it was her responsibility to make sure all the younger kids were taken care of. That meant she was more than capable of getting a toddler ready for bed and tucking her in. Loki simply stop back and watched in awe as Vivian took care of his daughter. Viv had Ari use the restroom and brush her teeth before putting her in a overnight pull-up and footsie pajamas. The entire time she was getting the little girl ready, Ari gave her sleepy smiles and would occasionally pat her cheek; Viv couldn’t handle the cuteness. Her heart just about burst when she was securing Ari’s blanket around her, and Ari nuzzled her face into Viv’s hands. 

 

“Goodnight, Ari,” Vi whispered and kisses her rosy cheeks. 

 

“Goodnight my Vivie,” Ari sighed in return. 

 

 Loki moved from where he stood at Ari’s doorway, and gave her a kiss goodnight as well. That caused Viv’s mind to turn from Ari’s cuteness to focus on swooning over Loki, and then she remembered what would be going down once they left the room. Her train of thought was interrupted by Loki getting up from Ari’s bedside and motioning for them to exit the room. 

 

 Now that Ari was fast asleep in her bedroom, Loki didn’t hold back on his urges to shower Vivian in physical affection. Once the floor was shut behind them he playfully pushed her onto the bed, mirroring the night they first made love. His heart began to race faster as Vivian quickly stripping down while laying on his bed. He followed suit and took off every article of clothing he had on, and was pleased to see Vivian practically posing for him in her underwear set. Loki knew he’d already been aroused, but the sight of her all stretched out for him sent him over the edge. 

 

 Vivian couldn’t help but groan a little at seeing Loki naked again. It sent chills through her whole body, and she needed to have him on top of her. 

 

“I’ve waited all day for this,” she told him as he lowered himself over her body. 

 

“I’ve been waiting to devour you ever since you showed up at my door wearing those tiny little shorts and your corset,” Loki growled as he buried his face into her neck. He began to suck and nip along her neck, leaving her a panting mess. Viv tried her hardest not to moan, seeing as she didn’t want to wake up Ari and scar her for life, but it was proving to be difficult. She bit her lip hard when he began to grind his erection into her as he continued his assault on her neck. 

 

“Fuck, Lokiii. Please,”she whined; she wanted him inside her right this moment and he was simply teasing her. 

 

“Patience, my sweetheart. Don’t forget to keep yourself quiet, we don’t want Ari to wake up do we?” Loki’s voice has deepened and become huskier. He began to tease her further by alternating between grinding against her and lifting his body above hers, putting a little space between their bodies. 

 

 Vivian crooned in response, waiting anxiously for him to do something. To urge him forward she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her and tried to keep him there. 

 

“You know I’d rather this not be too quick, and it this rate it won’t be as satisfying for you if you keep pressing yourself against me,” Loki chastised as he removes his body from her grasp, 

 

 “Anything you do to me is satisfying. You know how to make my toes curl,” Vivian protested, and tried to pull Loki back down to her by pulling on his shoulders. 

 

 “No matter how that makes my ego glow, I want to thoroughly pleasure your body.”

 

 Who was Vivian to say no to that? She felt a bit selfish, but she very much enjoyed laying back and having Loki feast on her. Viv had to bite in the fist that wasn’t buried in Loki’s hair a few times so she wouldn’t call out his name. He made sure she orgasmed twice before returning to his place above her body. Viv was completely blissed out, but she found the energy to push Loki onto his back and climb over him. Loki got the idea of what she was doing when she began to kiss her way down his body, nipping his skin as she went. 

 

“As much as I’d love for you to do that darling, I’d much prefer to finish inside you and I won’t last long with you touching me like that,” he gently removed her hands off his length where she was playfully stroking him. 

 

“But you always make me feel so good, baby. I wanna do the same for you. I’ve already had my fill, but if that’s what you want,” Vivian let up on her teasing and straddled his body. 

 

 Loki took a hold of her hips and together they guided his length into her body. They both stifled their moans as much as possible, but it was becoming extremely difficult. As soon as Loki was fully seated inside of her Vivian began to awkwardly roll her hips in search of friction. Loki realized she wasn’t enjoying this position as much as she should, and rolled them over so he could take control. 

 

“You seemed to like this better last time,” Loki gave her a mischievous grin before stroking slowly in and out of her. 

 

“Hmmhmm,” she couldn’t form words, it felt too good having him pin her down and quicken his pace. 

 

 Loki was having an out of body experience. He was in awe of how beautiful Viv was under him; she was barely able to keep her eyes open but still gave him a dreamy look. In an attempt to feel closer to her Loki pressed his forehead to hers and had her wrap her legs tighter around him. He’d been close to finishing when he first entered her, so it’d been hard to hold of. Now he could tell she was close as well so he doubled his efforts; Loki began biting her neck, working her clit, and whispering dirty things into her ear. Not long after, she clenched her walls around him and came while whimpering into his chest. He followed soon after and relaxed in her embrace, peppering her cheeks in gentle kisses. When he found the energy to get up to help her clean up, she tugged him back to her body. 

 

 “I’m fine. Let’s just go to sleep, it feels good having you on top of me,” Loki was about to protest, but it felt to good having her lat his head down on her chest and run her fingers through his hair. Loki felt like he was in heaven.   Both of them fell asleep thinking about how lucky they were to be in each other’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, and angst. I just wanted to include this chapter to show how Viv’s getting along with being with Ari every day and being with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut. Just smut. Probably dirty smut. I had a thought that maybe it’ll be too much smut, but then I remembered this isn’t some literary masterpiece. It’s fanfiction, and smut is fun. -Maya

   Vivian enjoyed how easily she fell into a routine with Loki and Ari. The following week after they’d dropped Frigga off at the airport Vivian began taking care of Ari during the day. Once she’d get to the cafe she’d be greeted with coffee, breakfast, and a kiss from Loki; all before being tackled by an energetic Ari who was very much a morning person. Loki would make sure Ari was already dressed and ready for the day, so all Vivian had to do was decide what to do with Ari. Vivian decided to alternate between working and taking care of Ari at Loki’s and then at her apartment. As far she could tell, Ari was liking the current situation. Every time Viv told her to grab her little bag of toys from her room, she’d squeal in excitement because she got to ride in Vivie’s ‘big car’. Once the pair were settled in either her apartment or Loki’s, Vivian would work on emailing with prospective clients or sketching while keeping Ari busy with coloring or movies.

 

 When Vivian didn’t have any work planned for herself she focused a hundred percent on spending time with Ari, and taking little trips to visit Loki while he worked. This is what she was currently doing.

 

 After finishing up her emails for the day, Vivian decided that she was missing Loki and that she wanted to see him. It was about lunch time so she thought it’d be a good idea if her and Ari brought Loki something to eat. 

 

_ Viv:  _ You have time in your schedule to have some lunch with your two favorite girls?? 

 

_ Loki: _ Always. Finishing up the last of the shelves, and should he done by the time you get here  _ xx _

 

_ Viv:  _ okaayyy. See you soon babes. It’s only been a few hours since we left but I miss you 

 

_ Loki: _ I was thinking the exact same thing. Hurry to me darling  _ xx _

 

  Vivian was feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing Loki, so she hurriedly cleaned up her desk and went about getting Ari ready to leave. Since they were at her apartment today, Ari had all of her toys spread across Vivian’s bedroom floor. In the center of this chaotic mess was Ari, playing restaurant with her favorite group of stuffed animals. Each animal was given a specific name and voice by Ari, and she was having a very animated conversation with them. Viv kinda felt bad ending her play session, but she knew Ari wouldn’t mind if it meant seeing her father.

 

“Ari, sweetie. Let’s clean up your toys. We’re gonna go take daddy some lunch, okay?” Viv said as she began to pick up the pieces of play food. 

 

“Okay, Vivie. I hep cwean up,” Ari shot up from the floor and began to help with putting all the toys into her Little Mermaid backpack. 

 

“You’re such a good helper, my sweets. How about after lunch we go get some ice cream? I also think we should start buying things for your birthday party,” Loki had let her know earlier in the week that Ari’s third birthday was approaching. In about a week and a half it’d be her birthday, and Loki’s brother Thor and his family would be visiting so they could have a small birthday gathering. With Loki becoming even busier with the opening of the second shop coming closer, Vivian had taken it upon herself to help make it a special day for Ari.

 

 Ari clapped excitedly at Vivian’s suggestion. It wasn’t every day she had a birthday party, and she was very excited to get presents. That was her top priority. 

 

  “I wants mermaid party!” Ari stayed proudly. 

 

 “Then it is a mermaid party my princess shall get,” Vivian cooed as she picked up the small girl. It’d been a month since she met Ari, but the little girl already had her wrapped around her tiny finger. If Ari told her she wanted the moon then she’d find a way to give it to her. 

 

“Yayyy! Now we see daddy!” 

 

“Yes, now we see daddy,” Vivian agreed. 

 

 Vivian didn’t feel like stopping to get along the way, so she made some sandwiches and cut up fruit with the assistance of one very helpful toddler. Ari made sure to remind Viv that she needed her crusts cut off and that her daddy needed his crust kept on. She also helped place the cut up fruit into small Tupperware containers which was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from Vivian.   When they had finished with the food and ready to leave Viv sent off a quick text with a selfie of her and Ari smiling wide. 

 

_ Viv:  _ On our way  _ xx _

 

Viv tried her hardest to juggle getting to the shop as quickly as possible and also driving safely seeing she had a toddler in the back seat. It felt a bit odd having a car seat permanently fixed in the back seat, but a good kind of odd. A bit surreal. 

 

 It also felt different, in a good way, to have Ari singing her nursery rhymes loudly in the backseat. For a split second she thought back to what Lucy had said the week before, about her becoming a step mama, but she quickly forced the thought out of her head. If she let herself think too much about the prospect of  _ this _ being  _ her _ family, her brain would short wire. 

 

 Her brain was still a bit off when she pulled into the shop, but seeing it for the first time snapped her out of it. She’d seen a few pictures that Loki had shown her when she stayed late at his, but this was the first time she’d seen it for herself. It was somehow even cuter than the first shop, and it made her laugh a little. Such a big and buff man owning such adorable little cafes and bookstores. He’d painted this one the same yellow as the first, but this building had large sliding glass doors making up most of the walls. Viv couldn’t wait to explore around the shop seeing as it was twice the size as the other one. 

 

 One of the sliding doors was open for the workers putting the last touches on the shop to walk through, so Vivian and Ari let themselves in. Loki was waiting for them at one of the new tables set up in the cafe. He grinned widely and went to embrace Vivian and the happy toddler in her arms.

 

 “Daddy!” Ari cheered as she jumped into Loki’s arms. 

 

“Ari! Are you having a nice day with Vivian?” He crooned into his daughters hair as she gripped him around his neck tightly. 

 

“Yes! We play and she work and we has snacks.” Ari rattled off what they had done for the day, and when she was done Loki went in for a kiss from Vivian. It was sweet and slow, which made up for being apart from him for that short time.

 

“Hello, baby,” Vivian smiled as she pulled away from Loki. 

 

“Hello, my darling. I hope Ari wasn’t too much trouble today,” Loki returned her smile, and then pressed an extra kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Just like every other day this week she was a complete angel, weren’t you Ari?” Ari nodded vigorously in agreement with Viv. 

 

“I still can’t thank you enough for all that you do for us, darling. I don’t know what I’d do if..” Loki began thanking her.

 

“Hey, no need for excessive thanks. I’m having the time of my life having this little girl with me all the time, and it gets better when you come home and I get to spend time with you,” Vivian sighed happily. 

 

 Loki had to admit that he loved hearing her say that. Having this beautiful young woman tell him how great it was to have him come home to her set his heart on fire. Once they got settled in they sat and ate the lunch that Vivian and Ari had packed. Ari was very enraptured by the pictures that Loki had put up on the walls, so Loki and Viv talked about each other’s day. Loki took the time to ask her about school.

 

 “Have you called your family to tell them about dropping out yet?” He questioned. Vivian’s face visibly fell at his question, giving him his answer. 

 

“Nope, and I have no idea when I’m going to tell them. I’m just so scared at what they’ll say; that little burst of confidence to drop out just fizzled and now I can’t get myself to tell them. I talk to my mom every night before I go to sleep, and I feel like I’m lying every time I hang up without telling her,” Vivian had visibly become upset, which made Loki curse himself.

 

“I’m sorry my sweetheart. I didn’t mean to make you upset, I just don’t want you carrying that around, weighing down on you,” Loki rubbed his thumb over the back of Vivian’s hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. 

 

“I know, you want the best for me and I really appreciate that. I just need to find a way to rip off the bandaid and get it over with and tell my parents,” Vivian sighed. 

 

“Speaking of your parents, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to meet them soon. You’ve met my mother, and you’re going to meet my brother. I thought it’d be best if I got to know your family as well,” at that suggestion Vivian visibly froze. Loki could tell this wasn’t going to go how he’d expected. 

 

“Uhm, I don’t know how to say this other than I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Vivian half whispered. 

 

 Loki didn’t know what to respond. He couldn’t help but think the worst of what she might be thinking. Maybe he was being to quick or forward, or maybe she was ashamed to show her parents that she was dating such an older man. Vivian saw the self doubt wash over his face and automatically went to comfort him. 

 

 “No, baby. It isn’t like that. Meeting your family is one thing, but mine is a completely different situation. You won’t just be meeting my parents and sister; you’ll also be meeting my Tia’s and my Tio’s, my cousins, both sets of grandparents, and a few people that aren’t technically related but we still call them family. My parents will insist on having a big barbecue in someone’s backyard, and making a day out of it. In Mexican culture, bringing someone home to meet the family is basically saying this is who I’m marrying. I don’t want you to have to feel the pressure of my whole family and have them scare you away. Especially with Ari involved.”  Loki was a little relieved at her explanation of the situation, but he wasn’t going to leave it alone.

 

“Vivian, I want to do this the right way, and if that means being thrown into the middle of a family event for them to grill me then that’s what I’ll do. I don’t mean to scare you or anything, but I’m not exactly seeing this as a relationship with an expiration date,” the look Loki gave her while he said these words almost made her cry. He never failed to make her feel special and wanted. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do, but I think I should tell them about school first. One heart attack at a time for my parents,” Vivian lightly chuckled.

 

“You’re right about that darling. Maybe you should call them now?” 

 

 Vivian was a bit taken aback by the suggestion, but then she thought about it. No time better than the present. She simply nodded and took her phone out. Loki turned his attention to the toddler who was now getting antsy while Vivian made the phone call. It didn’t take long for her mom to answer. 

 

“Hi baby, what’d you need? You usually don’t call till later,” her mother’s voice told her she was in a good mood; maybe this wouldn’t go as horribly as she imagined. 

 

“Hi Mami. Is Papi there with you?” Viv was hoping she could kill two birds with one stone. Also, her dad would be good at calming her mother down once she dropped the bombshell on them. 

 

“Yeah, let me go him. Que pasó Viviana?” Her mother only called her that when she got serious, and her mother could always call her BS from a thousand miles away. 

 

“Just put Papi on the phone too so I can tell you both,” if her mother didn’t hurry up then she’d lose her nerve to tell them both. 

 

“Alright, un momento,” her mother said before she heard rustling and her mother calling her father’s name. 

 

“Okay, what’d you want to tell us mija,” her father said through the phone. 

 

“I know you aren’t going to like this, but I dropped out of school last week. I just couldn’t do it. It was only a week and I was miserable. You don’t have to worry about the money, I got most of it back. I just don’t want you guys worrying about it,” Vivian said very quickly. The whole time she spoke she twisted a napkin in her free hand, and tapped her foot rapidly. She could tell Loki was looking at her worriedly, but couldn’t get herself to meet his stare. 

 

The line was silent for a few moments before her mother started going off in rapid Spanish. She went on about how she was just being lazy, and that there was no way that she’d make anything of herself if she couldn’t even make it through community college. Vivian knew her mother was just upset and didn’t mean the words she said, but they hurt nonetheless. She heard her father quickly take the phone away from her mother, and then told her to give it a few days for her mother to cool off. Then there was the click of the phone hanging up. 

 

Vivian just sat there for a second, completely deflated. Loki on the other hand went into what she would call his “dad mode”, and moved his chair so he could take her into his arms. 

 

“She’s so pissed, Loki. My dad literally told me to keep my distance for a few days,” Vivian choked back a small sob, trying not to worry Ari who was staring at the two very confused. 

 

Loki pulled her into his body so her face was in his chest, and he rubbed her back soothingly. He thanked that the men helping him finish up the shop were taking their break right now because he knew she’d be a bit embarrassed if they saw her like this. 

 

“Vivian, I know this is stressful, but they’re your family. They’ll come around eventually, and I promise it will all be okay. While they’re cooling off I’ll be right by your side offering support ,” Loki’s voice had such a calming effect on her, and for some reason these words coming from someone much older than her made them more believable. She began to dry her watery eyes and calm down her breathing quite a bit. After he calmed her down she felt a bit silly crying; she’d known that telling her parents wasn’t going to go well. 

 

 After the whole episode of drama, the lunch they had was nice. They talked about having a date while his brother was in town and able to watch Ari, and then about Ari’s request to have an Ariel birthday party. Loki was trying to press cash into her hands when she told him that she was taking Ari to get decorations for her party, but Viv was having none of it. 

 

“Loki, seriously. Think of this as my birthday present to her. My tuition refund just showed up in my account, so it’s not like a few party decorations are gonna make a dent,” she tried reasoning with him. 

 

“Vivian, I know that look on your face. You’re gonna go overboard with decorations and then get her a gift on top of that, and I don’t want you to have to spend all that money,” Loki knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he really didn’t want her to feel like she had to do this.

 

 “Loki, like you said, ‘I don’t plan on this being a relationship with an expiration date’. I want her to get used to me doing things like this, because I plan on being here for however many birthdays she has,” Vivian felt a sense of relief admitting this to both herself and Loki. In the short time she’d been with them she’d become unable to see herself living life with any other people by her side. She could tell by the look on Loki’s face that he felt the same way.

 

“Please don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” Loki almost whimpered. 

 

 It was Viv’s turn to offer some reassurance.

 

“Loki, if you haven’t noticed by now, I’m completely obsessed with you. I’m not running anywhere,” and Viv could say without a shadow of a doubt that she meant it. 

 

 On their way out Loki took advantage of Ari being distracted and kissed Vivian soundly. He added in a few gropes to her hips and bites to lips before pulling away and asking her to stay the night. Vivian hurriedly agreed; she hadn’t stayed the night since their date with Ari because they were trying to balance their time together so they didn’t feel like they were smothering each other. This wasn’t working for the two seeing as they both enjoyed the smothering very much, and they both were craving the heavy petting that they’d give each other.  

 An hour later and Vivian found herself trying to wrangle Ari in the middle of  a Party City. The little girl was trying to throw anything that had Ariel’s face on it into the shopping cart, and Vivian tried to reason with her.

 

“Baby, I don’t think you need those. Let’s put them back,” Vivian chuckled as Ari clenched a bag of mini frisbees that had Ariel and Flounder printed on them. 

 

“WITLLE MERMAID!” Ari insisted. 

 

“Yes, I know. However, you already have the bouncy balls and bubbles to share with your cousins. Then we have the streamers, and the..” Vivian was cut off by Ari yelling “WITTLE MERMAID” once more. She decided that there was no more playing ‘Mr Nice Guy’, and quickly picked Ari up from the floor. Viv snatched the bag of frisbees from Ari, and then gave her a look that Viv had seen plenty of times growing up from her mom and grandma every time she misbehaved. Ari automatically stopped her whining and apologized.

 

 “I sowwy Vivie.”

 

 “It’s okay, let’s just try and listen when Vivie says to put something back, okay?” 

 

Ari agreed, and they went back to their shopping. Viv made sure to put Ari in the seat attached to the cart this time so she couldn’t run around grabbing things anymore. The rest of their trip was uneventful, but the two had fun together. Vivian made good on buying her ice cream, and Ari was the happiest little girl in the world. It felt good to spoil Ari, within reason. The little girl’s joy was contagious, so Vivian did everything in her power to fuel it. 

 

 When they finally got home, Loki was waiting with and early dinner for the two of them. While he was being the attentive dad, listening to everything Ari had to say to him, Vivian could still tell he was thinking about what he’d told her earlier. Every once in a while he’d give her ‘that look’, and she’d get a bit flustered. This man really knew how to take foreplay to a whole new level, leaving her wanting for him all day. She’d stare longingly at the way his lean muscles ripples under his shirt, and the way he’d posture himself in such a dominant manner even while sitting at the table to eat. Vivian was stuck in awe of him, and couldn’t wait to jump him come nightfall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, hope y’all have a good day! Get ready for smut next chapter 💕-Maya


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff because that’s what they deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing schedule will be sparse these next two weeks because I’m graduating soon. Hope you all can understand! -Maya

  Loki all but rushed through putting his daughter to bed that night. Ari wasn’t too happy to be put to sleep while she knew Viv was still there, but she didn’t put up too much of a fight. Once her night light was switched on and the door was shut Loki through Viv over his shoulder. She held back her squeal of excitement, and allowed herself to be carried into his bedroom. Viv giggled as he lay her down on the bed and began stripping for her jokingly. She sat back on her elbows as  he slowly pulled off his T-shirt and wiggled his hips for her. 

 

 Every article of clothing came off with an accompanying silly dance. Vivian thoroughly enjoyed the show he was putting on for her; she’d mostly gotten his sweet and horny sides, so this silly side of him was a welcome change. Once he was fully naked he practically pounced on Vivian. 

 

 “Well that was something,” Vivian giggled as Loki attacked her neck with bites and kisses. 

 

 “I live to amuse you, my darling. I’ve been waiting for this one on one time with you all week, and I’m going to make the most of it,” Loki told her while making quick work of her clothing. 

 

 Vivian let him undress her, but then she took the power for herself and pushed him onto his back so she could be on top. 

 

 “You’ve seemed a bit stressed, baby.” Vivian began stroking her hands up and down his body, and leaving feather light kisses over his chest. 

 

 “I have been. It’s been a bit much getting all the finishing touches done on the shop, and I haven’t had any time to spend with you to lessen the stress,” Loki slightly pouted. 

 

 “Well, let me make it better for you,” Vivian purred playfully before lowering herself so she was eye level with his already hard length. 

 

 “Darling,” Loki groaned as she took him into her hand and began stroking him softly. 

 

“You’re gonna have to guide me a bit, baby. You know I haven’t done this before,” Loki almost came at her words, and her faux innocent gaze from beneath her lashes. 

 

“Ugh, fuck of course. Keep doing what you're doing, but don’t be afraid to tighten your grip a bit,” Loki huffed out as she followed his directions. 

 

 Vivian hadn’t done this before, but she’d seen it done in porn so she got the gist of what she should do. She’d only asked him to guide her as a form of foreplay, knowing that he liked it when she played innocent for him. Viv began licking and sucking on the tip as she continued to work his length in her hand. His groans told her he was enjoying what she was doing, so she began upping the action. Using her free hand she guided one of his hands to the back of her head so he could hold onto her hair, and even slightly guide her along as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. 

 

 Loki complied to her guidance and wrapped his fingers in her hair. Vivian knew the sight of him like this would stick in her mind for a long time; his head thrown back, his body supported by one of his elbows, and a hand knotted in her hair.  _ Yep, I’m definitely gonna blow him often if he looks this good every time I do it, _ she thought to herself. 

 

 Vivian began to take him deeper into her mouth before stopping as her gag reflex reacted slightly. Once she knew her limit she began working him in earnest, eager to please. Loki obviously was pleased, tightening his grip on her hair and groaning in a primal manner. This girl knew how to turn him into a complete mess. 

 

 “Fucking hell, my doll. How in the world are you this good?” He managed to say as she started humming around him, another thing she’d picked up in her curious internet searches. 

 

Vivian didn’t answer, she simply began experimenting with trading off with her hand and mouth. She was tempted to see how quickly she could get him off with just her hand and mouth, but the selfish side of her really wanted him to be inside her. While she was debating with herself Loki made the decision for her, and he gently pulled her mouth off of him. 

 

 “I’ve been thinking about being inside of you all week, and I won’t let you minx of a woman ruin that for me,” Loki teased as he pulled her up next to him on the bed. He thoroughly enjoyed her ministrations on his cock, and was looking forward to any time in the future that she’d be willing to do it again.

 

 Vivian was becoming more and more bold as she became comfortable with Loki; she wanted him to do everything to her. She allowed him to stroke the length of her body with his large hands, leaning into all of his touches. 

 

 “I’m guessing that you enjoyed that,” Vivian said cheekily. 

 

“More than I can say, and I wouldn’t be opposed to you doing that to alleviate my stress from now on,” Loki gave her a wink before adding in kisses to his touches. 

 

 “Oh, you can count on that. It was a bit of a power trip for me, having you moaning for me like that,” Vivian admitted. 

 

 Vivian got a surge of confidence as Loki began to move himself over her. 

 

“Now I’m going to have my power trip, having a beautiful young woman moaning for me,” Loki told her while grasping one of her breasts in his his hand. 

 

Vivian was quick to act on her confidence and stopped him from entering her. 

 

“I wanna try something new,” she all but whispered. 

 

 Loki’s eyebrows rose at her statement, automatically intrigued at what she wanted from him. 

 

“And what is that, darling?”

 

“Uhm, just a different position…”  _ Maybe this was a bad idea, he seems too smug.  _

 

“Go on,” Loki urged, fully enjoying how much she was blushing. 

 

“Could you maybe, you know, bend me over your desk and we could do it like that?” Vivian couldn’t get herself to look Loki in the eyes as she asked, so she played with the hair at the nape of his neck and buried her face into his chest. She’d had this little fantasy of hers every since she got a peak at the sturdy oak desk he had placed in the corner of his bedroom. While she wasn’t usually one to harbor kinks, something about having him take her over his desk turned her on more than she’d every admit. 

 

“So my little minx wants to step it up a notch? I can get behind that,” Loki chuckled at his own pun seeing as he was about to get behind  _ her _ in a second. 

 

 Vivian nodded into his chest, relieved he didn’t make her spell it out. She wouldn’t put it past him to tease her a bit, so she was thankful for that little mercy.   Loki took charge and lifted her off the bed with him and moving her to face the desk. Vivian enthusiastically bent herself over the wooden surface, ignoring the slight chill the cool desk sent through her. 

 “Gods, your gorgeous,” Loki purred as he took in the sight before him. He’d being lying if he said she wasn’t fulfilling all of the dirty fantasies that had popped up ever since he met her. Her young and curvy body bent over for him and willing to do whatever he pleased. Vivian looked over her shoulder and teasingly shook her behind at him. Loki was pretty sure he could cum just from one of those looks she’d give him in the bedroom.

 

“You just gonna stand there and stare, mister?” Loki didn’t need any more encouragement than that. 

 

 Loki gripped her hips and began rubbing himself between her thighs, getting both of them to gently moan. Then came the the soft bites to her shoulders and neck, and a few tugs of her earlobe between his teeth. By the sound of her small pants he could tell she was enjoying this; the new sensation of not being able to see him, but feeling everything so intimately.

 

“Lokiii, please. No more teasing. I need you,” Vivian begged him in the way he liked so much. 

 

“Okay, since you asked so nicely,” he grunted into her ear, giving her millions of little goosebumps. 

 

Loki slowly sheathed himself into her warmth, and reached around her body to grasp her hands in his. His pride swelled at the sound of her whimper of pleasure. Though he could tell she was already enjoying this, he wanted to increase her pleasure even further. Removing one of his hands from hers, he began toying with her clit. 

 

“Lokiii,” Vivian whined. 

 

“Yes, my doll?” Loki emphasized his words with a hard and deep stroke. 

 

 Vivian reaches back and grasped his hair, pulling hims closer to her.

 

“Harder, don’t be so gentle with me,” she demanded. 

 

Loki took her suggestion and began pounding into her in earnest. He used the hand that wasn’t rubbing her clit to grasp a boob, and then kneaded it roughly. In no time at all she was a moaning mess in his arms, grasping tightly to the edge of the desk she was still bent over. Loki tried to muffle his grunts in the crook of her neck, and ended up biting harshly into it.

 

 Vivian couldn’t believe how good she was feeling in this moment. Her little fantasy had been a good idea, it seems. Loki had let himself go and was thrusting into her wildly. It also made it better that Loki focused on her pleasure as well, stimulating both her clit and breasts as he thrusted inside of her. This was exactly what they needed to let go of both of their stress and anxiety.  She was feeling her impending orgasm, so she began to urge him on as well. 

 

 “Cum for me, baby. I’m so close,” she moaned, tightening the hand that was buried in his hair. 

 

 Loki practically sobbed his release, while his hips stuttered against her. The feel of him spilling into her had her reaching her finish as well. Loki slipped himself out of her, but kept them in the same position for a moment. He enjoyed how her body felt pressed against his front, her soft skin warming him. 

 

 “That was amazing, love,” Loki huffed as he pulled them away from the desk and back towards his bed. 

 

“You did all the work, I was just along for the ride,” she smiled into his chest as he pulled her close. 

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, I don’t know how I managed to keep myself from finishing in your mouth. Now let’s go grab a shower before bed,” Loki kissed her hair and swept her into his arms. 

 

 “Hmm, I’m just gonna have you carry me around from now on  and compliment my blowjob skills. This is the life,” Vivian joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

  “I’d be happy to do that,” he smiled back. 

 

  After they’d thoroughly cleaned the smell of sex and sweat off their bodies, Loki got her dressed in a pair of his sweats. Being wrapped up in his smell and his arms in bed, had her on a whole other level of joy. Vivian felt like she was glowing with happiness. She nuzzled her face into her chest like she started to do whenever she was happy. 

 

 “I wish we could stay here forever,” Vivian mumbled, burying her face deeper into him. 

 

“You know you’re welcome to stay here with us whenever you want. I wouldn’t turn away the chance to have you sleep here in my arms,” Loki told her. She knew he wasn’t lying, or simply saying it to say it. On the other hand, however, she didn’t want to intrude too much on his kindness. 

 

“Hmmm, very tempting,” Viv crooned.

 

“I’m serious, Vivian. This entire week I went to bed wishing you were here with me,” Loki admitted. 

 

“I felt the same, but I kept myself away by telling myself it would be better if we didn’t rush things by me being here 24/7.” 

 

 Loki moved away from her to get a good look at her face. She’d told him she hadn’t had many other relationships before, and that she didn’t know how to navigate something like this. Loki, on the other hand, was ready to jump in head first into what they had.

 

“Darling, aren’t you the one that said you’d be here for every birthday that Ari would have from now on?” Loki questioned causing Viv to blush a bit at her silliness. 

 

“Yes, but…” 

 

“No buts, no matter how fast or slow we take this I want to be with you from here on out. I want you to be the one I’m with from now on,” Vivian was tearing up slightly at his words. Loki was completely right; no matter the speed she couldn’t herself doing this with anyone else. Vivian tilted her head to give Loki a few kisses. 

 

“You’re right, hun. I just don’t wanna fuck this up. I want you too much to let myself mess any of it up.” 

 

“You aren’t going to fuck anything up by spending too much time with me. I welcome any chance to have you in my presence,” Loki assured her. Vivian didn’t push back anymore, and simply accepted the fact that their normal was going to be a bit different than others. 

 

“Okay, whatever you say my dear,” she sighed and gave him a quick peck. Loki grinned into her kiss before allowing her to pull away. 

 

“I’m so lucky to call you mine,” he told Vivian before nuzzling his face close to hers. 

 

“Hmmm, ‘yours’?” Vivian teased him. 

 

“Yes, you have no choice in the matter now. I’m claiming every single bit of you for myself,” Loki gripped Vivian’s body closer to his and began showering her face with more kisses than she could count. “Now, admit it. You’re all mine. Or I’ll have to end you with tickles.” 

 

 Vivian didn’t last long against his assault of her ticklish sides before she gave in to his demands. 

 

“I’m all yours, every last bit,” she tried to muffle her laughter as Loki finally quit tickling her. 

 

“See, wasn’t that easy to admit?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yes, every last bit of me is yours. Except the parts that Ari wants, and she called first dibs the day we met,” Vivian added, enjoying teasing Loki. 

 

“Beat out by my own daughter, what a shame,” Loki sighed. 

“Sorry, babe. She’s way cuter than you’ll ever be. Plus, she cuddles me while she takes her daily naps. There’s no way you could top that.” 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to spend my days attempting to,” Loki’s heart was warmed by Vivian’s love for his daughter. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset by Ari being Vivian’s top priority. It reminded him of something Vivian had said earlier in the week, that a parent should love their child more than their spouse and always put their child before their spouse. There was no doubt in his mind that Vivian was genuine when she said that she planned on being there for Ari no matter what happened in their future. The two were practically inseparable; Ari pouting and becoming upset every time Vivian would go home at the end of the day. 

 

“You’ll be trying forever in vain, then,” Vivian joked before kissing him once more. She had to admit, not allowing herself to sleep over the past week had starved her of affection and she was getting as much as she could in the moment.  _ I should just listen to Loki and spend as much time here as possible. No point in putting distance between us when it’s what neither of us wants.  _ Vivian let out a loud yawn as she burrowed into Loki’s chest. 

 

“I think it’s time we turn the light out and try to get some rest,” Loki said, reaching over to turn off the lamp. 

 

“I swear, being with you has turned me into an old lady. I’ve been going to bed so much earlier this past week, when usually I could be up till 2 working on sketching or doing work,” Vivian chuckled.

 

“I think you can thank my lovely daughter for that. I know she wears you out, now get some sleep my sweetheart,” Loki pressed a firm kiss on her forehead and brought the blanket tighter around her. 

 

“Goodnight, baby,” she yawned in response before seemingly passing out. 

 

 Loki just laughed at her before situating himself in a comfortable position to fall asleep. He knew a part of him was hanging because of the beautiful girl in his arms. There were times that he’d be in her presence, and then he’d stop and think about how happy he was. There was something about her that lit up his soul, and there was no way he’d let her slip away from him. 

 

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv meets some new people, and then it’s date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, but I’m graduating in a few days so chapters will come so much quicker after that 💕 -Maya

   It’d been a week and a half since Vivian had called her parents to tell them she’d dropped out of college, and she was still too scared to call them back and patch things up. Her father had told her to give her mom some time before calling or visiting again, but how much time was enough? There was no way she wanted to call her mom and have her answer yelling at her. It was better to be safe than sorry and maybe wait until her mom called her herself, she reasoned. Her mother would call her when she was ready.

 To be completely honest, it was a load of bullcrap. Vivian knew she need to grow a pair of balls and call her mom, but she couldn’t find the courage to. The fact that she’d disappointed her parents was still eating at her no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that she’d done what was best for herself; it was harder than she’d expected. Of course she still texted her sister who thought the whole situation was ridiculous, but she grew up in a family where she saw everyone almost everyday. Vivian wasn’t used to being ‘on her own’ for this long of a period, and she was lonely. 

 

 Vivian  kept herself busy with Ari and work, picking up two new clients who were willing to give her a pretty paycheck. If it weren’t for the situation with her parents then life would be perfect. She got to do the work she loved so much while having the constant company of a little girl that she loved more than anything in the world, all while she was showered in the affections of a beautiful and charming man. All that was more than she could ask for, and yet she was dragging herself day through day, weighed down by the absence of her family in her day to day life. 

 

  Vivian thought she was hiding her feelings well, not showing how much her family being upset with her affected her. Loki, though, was skilled in being observant. He knew very well how much the situation took a toll on his darling. There was a part of him that felt incredibly guilty about his part in encouraging her to drop out and pursue her career in art, but it was squashed quite a bit by the pride he felt every time she informed him of a new or prospective client. This was what she was meant to do, and he hoped her parents would come around soon so she didn’t feel so horrible about pursuing her passions. In the meantime, he planned on cheering her up himself. 

 

  Thor, Jane, and their children were due to arrive soon. Loki planned on having Thor take Ari to their hotel for the night so he could take Vivian out for a proper date; candlelight, flowers, expensive food. He wanted to spoil her for a night, and show her how much he cared for and appreciated her. Hopefully it would be enough to raise her spirits a bit; he hated seeing her look so worried all the time. 

 

 In preparation for his brother’s visit,  Loki had left his right hand man, James, in charge of overseeing the shops for the next week or so. This was something he could probably do on a regular basis seeing as it was what he paid James to do, but lately Loki had been itching to be more hands on in the shops he owned. This week, however, was strictly for family and Loki would make sure that he didn’t even think about work. 

 

  Taking advantage of all the free time now on his hands he was currently spending the morning with his gorgeous girlfriend and his daughter. Vivian had also given herself the week off from her work, and was completely focused on spoiling his daughter on her special day. 

 

  At the moment, Vivian was running around the apartment chasing a half naked Ari who refused to put any pants on before her cousins arrived. Her little legs were moving too fast for Vivian to catch her, especially with the Viv’s maxi skirt making movement limited for her. Loki enjoyed to scene a moment longer for bending down to catch his daughter in his arms.

 

“I think you’re giving Vivie a hard time, my love,” Loki teased the squirming child in his arms. 

 

“I no want any pants daddy! I stay like this,” Ari was adamant on the idea of staying in her shirt and underwear for the day, and practically tried to throw herself from her father’s arms in protest of the idea of pants. 

 

“Honey, Uncle Thor and Auntie Jane are going to be here soon with your cousins. You need to get dressed right now,” Loki’s voice got a bit more stern seeing as his daughter was in one of her ‘I do as I please’ moods where almost nothing could sway her. Just as he was about to all but wrangle her into her pink leggings, Vivian intervened. 

 

“Escuchas a tu papa, Ari. O ninguna fiesta para ti, lo entiendes?” Vivian’s voice showed that meant business, and Ari automatically fell into line. She completely wriggled out of her shocked father’s arms and began putting her pants on herself. 

 

“Si, Vivie,” Ari replied as she followed Vivian’s command for her to listen to her father, or else no party.

 

 Loki was slightly shocked, to say the least. In the back of his mind he knew Vivian spoke Spanish, but he’d never thought that she was teaching Ari. It wasn’t that there was a problem with it, he was just completely shocked at the sight of his daughter understanding what came out of Vivian’s mouth so easily. Ari has even replied in Spanish, though it was one word it was still impressive seeing that just a few weeks ago she didn’t know any Spanish.

 

“When did this happen?” Loki asked as he met eyes with his girlfriend.

 

“I just started speaking it to her while she’s been with me the past few weeks, and she’s picked it up pretty easily. Are you feeling a bit left out?” Vivian teased as she leaned into his outstretched arms. 

 

“Slightly, but is it wrong to say I found you speaking angry Spanish sexy? Even if I had no idea what your were saying,” Loki nuzzled his nose against hers before placing a small kiss on the tip of it. 

 

“I’ll make note of that for later in the evening,” Vivian whispered conspiratorially. Ari has finished dressing herself and ran off the find toys to share with her cousins now that she was let off the hook by Vivian and Loki.

 

“Speaking of  this evening, I’ve gotten Thor to take Ari off our hands for tonight.” 

 

“Why’s that? I thought we were going to have dinner with Thor’s family?” Vivian was a bit confused; she thought this visit was their opportunity to have her meet his family and spend time with them. 

 

“I can formally introduce you to them tomorrow at Ari’s birthday party, but tonight I want to make it about you. Don’t think I haven’t taken notice on how disconnected you’ve been since that call with your parents. I want to take advantage of someone other than the two of us to be here taking care of Ari, and take you out for a nice dinner,” Loki brushed back a few hairs that had escaped Vivian’s bun and planted a sweet kiss to her lips. 

 

“Oh, Loki. You don’t have to do…” 

 

“Shush, darling. Let me do this for you,” he mumbled against her lips. 

 

“Hmmm, okay . Only because your kisses are so sweet. Where are you taking me, baby?” Vivian sighed. 

 

“One of my mates from university opened up a restaurant here in LA. I was able to reserve a secluded and romantic table with an amazing view of the city,” Loki told her. Vivian’s eyes lit up at the idea, and he could tell that it’d had been a good idea to ring in the favor. 

 

“You’re definitely getting laid tonight,” Vivian let him know in a sing songy voice which caused him to let out a deep laugh. 

 

“Since Ari’s gone, maybe we can take our activities to the living room,” Loki suggested. 

 

“Oh, definitely. Ooo, now that I think about it, if we’re going to go out I need to get a few things from my place. I should go now before your brother gets here,” Vivian stated as she began to pull herself from Loki’s arms. 

 

“If you  _ must _ leave me,” Loki sighed dramatically.

 

“Oh hush, I’m rarely even over there. I’m surprised Lucy doesn’t just rent out my loft already seeing all I really use it for is storage for my things, and maybe sleeping there every other night.” Vivin joked. 

 

“Very true, darling. But if I had my way you’d be there much less,” Loki told her as she began to collect her keys and purse to leave. 

 

“I’m very aware of that, baby. Ari! Are you coming with me or staying with daddy?” Vivian called, knowing the little girl would be upset if she didn’t give her the option to keep her company. 

 

“I come with you!” Ari called out as she quickly followed Vivian out of the apartment on her short little legs.

  
  


 It wasn’t that long of a trip; they simply popped into the apartment, and Vivian packed a date outfit and essentials into her bag while Ari was entertained by Lucy and Irene. Viv picked out a simple yet sexy black mini skirt, black silk tank top, and a small black cardigan. She made note to borrow Lucy’s black strappy heels to go with on her way out. Once everything was packed and they were ready to go she kissed her friends goodbye, 

 

“So when are you moving in?” Lucy teased Vivian as they embraced. 

 

“If Loki had his way I’d have moved in yesterday,” Viv replied. 

 

“He’s not pushing you too fast is he?” Lucy asked suddenly concerned.

 

“No! Not at all. I think the only reason I’m going all in is because my family. They’d kill me if they found out I’d moved in with an older man I wasn’t even married to,” Vivian quickly explained. 

 

“Just making sure. You guys are just moving so fast, I want to make sure you’re okay with it.” 

 

“More than okay. It also helps that this little chick is a part of the package deal,” Vivian smiles as she motioned towards Ari who was currently hanging onto her leg. 

 

“Okay,  _ mommy,”  _ Lucy made sure to whisper the last part while winking at Viv. 

 

“Oookayy, I think it’s time we head home Ari. Your cousins are probably already there waiting for you,” Vivian deflected the comment while picking Ari up into her arms and heading towards the door. 

 

“Just watch, Viv. It’ll happen in no time,” Lucy chuckled as Viv flipped her off behind her back. 

  
  


 Once Viv got Ari back home there was a new car parked alongside Loki’s in the ‘employee’ parking area.  _ I guess they’re here _ , Vivian thought to herself. She mentally prepared herself to meet them family. Frigga had been easy because she became her friend before she started seeing Loki. This was a bit different; his brother and sister in law would judge her as a suitable girlfriend for Loki right off the bat. 

  Viv made sure to hold Ari instead of letting her run excitedly through the cafe in a rush to get to her cousins, which would have resulted in a costumer or two being ran over in her path. 

 

“Vivie! They here!” Ari cheered as Viv balanced her and the overnight bag in her arms. 

 

“I know sweetie, and you’re gonna spend the night with them tonight!” Vivian told her. 

 

“Really?! I take all my toys, and you come too!” The little girl started rambling. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby, I can’t come with you. I’ll be here when you get back in the morning, though. Then we can have a birthday breakfast for you and celebrate all day long,”  Vivian promised as they came to the door of the apartment. 

 

“Yayy! Party,” Ari giggled. 

 

  Vivian unlocked and opened the door to be greeted by two blond children chasing each other around the living room. They both looked to be about 6 years old, definitely twins; one boy and one girl. The kids automatically halted their games when they spotted Vivian come in with Ari in her arms.

“Ari!” Both of them cheered and raced towards their cousin. Ari quickly hopped out of Vivian’s arms and was tackled in hugs from them. 

 While Ari embraced her cousins Viv looked up to see Loki sitting at the kitchen table with Thor and his wife Jane. Loki gave her the same bright smile he gave her whenever she walked into the apartment, but it still sent shivers through her body. 

 

“There you are, Vivian. We were just talking about you,” Loki smiled even wider and stood up to stand next to her. “Thor, Jane, this is my lovely girlfriend Vivian. Vivian, this is my brother and his wife as you probably guessed.” 

 

“It’s really nice to meet you guys,” Vivian smiled awkwardly, slightly intimidated by Thor’s sheer size. She had no idea how Thor and Loki were related seeing as neither of them looked remotely alike. Vivian didn’t question it though, she’d maybe ask Loki about it later. 

 

 Vivian our out her hand to shake Thor’s, but the large blond man pulled her into a strong hug instead. 

 

“Ouff,” Vivian let out a breath of air as Thor squeezed her hard. 

 

“Thor, please unhand Vivian,” Loki said, sounding slightly annoyed.  _ That’s a first,  _ Vivian laughed to herself at his jealous side that was starting to peek through. 

 

“Don’t worry brother, I’m simply embracing the woman who I’m sure is my future sister in law,” Thor teased Loki causing Vivian to turn beet red and Jane to slap his arm. “What?! It was obvious from when she walked in that Loki is completely wrapped around her finger.” 

 

“Don’t listen to my husband, he goes a little too far sometimes,” Jane finally spoke while pulling Vivian into a hug as well. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Loki has spoken a lot about you these past few weeks.”

 

 Vivian was instantly pulled into a lively conversation with the couple, and she knew right away that she liked them. Thor was boisterous, while Jane was sweet and witty. They managed to calm their children enough to introduce them; Amelia and Gabriel who were 6 years old. Both had their father’s wild blond hair and rosy cheeks. Vivian fell in love with them right away, but Ari made sure to restate her claim by wedging her way between Vivian’s legs and holding tight onto one of them. After all the introductions, Loki made quick work of getting Ari packed and out the door with her aunt, uncle, and cousins. 

 

“You didn’t miss anything right? Packed her toothbrush and pjs?” Vivian questioned Loki as she hugged Ari goodbye. 

 

“Yes, darling. I haven’t missed anything,” Loki chuckled, and caught Thor giving him a knowing look. Thor was having the time of his life watching them interact like an old married couple. 

 

“Now you be good, Ari. Te quiero mucho,” Vivian presses a firm kiss on Ari’s head before letting her go. 

 

“Te quiero mucho Vivie,” Ari replied before leaving with her cousins. Thor and Jane followed behind the rowdy children, Thor giving Loki an approving look.

 

“Now I have you all to myself for the rest of the day,” Loki sighed into Vivian’s hair as the door shut. 

 

“How lucky for you,” Vivian giggled as Loki began to pull her close and bury his face in her neck and hair. 

 

“Very lucky. Now what am I to do with you, seeing as we have a few hours to kill before our date?” Loki asked nipping at Viv’s collar bones. 

 

“I can think of a few things,” Vivian replied cheekily before pulling him into his bedroom. It was never too early in the day to enjoy her Loki, if you asked Vivian.

  
  


  Once it was about 5 o’clock Vivian was finishing up her hair and makeup in the bathroom for their date. Loki had finished getting ready before her, and had left saying he needed to pick something up before they left. Vivian was more than excited; she got really excited about how much effort Loki was putting into their date. Though, she shouldn’t have expected anything less from him seeing as he always liked to spoil her in any way he could. When she saw what he was wearing she almost fainted; he wore snug black trousers and a white button up and he’d rolled the sleeves up. His hair was left down, and she was very tempted to keep running her fingers through it. It was like he kept tabs on every special thing that drove her wild just for nights like this so he could get her all riled up. 

 

 Vivian was finished with fussing with her wavy hair, fidgeting with the outfit she’d chosen earlier, and daydreaming about her sexy older boyfriend when there was a knock on the door. 

 

_ That’s weird. Who the hell would be up here right now knocking? _ She thought as she went to open the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with a face full of deep orange and yellow tinted tulips, and a smiling Loki. Vivian couldn’t help but laugh with joy before taking the outstretched flowers. 

 

“You do know this is your house, right?” Vivian chuckled as she pecked his lips in thanks. 

 

“Very aware, but I wanted to do this the old fashion way. Flowers and the whole 9 yards,” Loki explained as he entered the apartment. 

 

“Well, I appreciate it. Thank you for the flowers. They’re gorgeous,” Viv automatically went to find a vase for them in the kitchen. She thought they looked so pretty in the window sill, and Loki thought she looked gorgeous all dolled up. He made sure to let her know. 

 “You look stunning, darling,” he told her while embracing her and leaving kisses along her cheekbone. 

 

“Thank you, and you’re being extra touchy today,” she observed, not that she didn’t love the extra attention he was bestowing upon her. 

 

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” he brushed off her words too quickly to be honest. 

 

“Hmmm, it doesn’t have anything to do with your brother hugging me earlier, does it? Because you know he was being completely honest when he said that thing about me most likely becoming his sister,” Vivian pulled back from Loki’s embrace to look him in the eyes. 

 

“I know darling, it’s just ever since we were younger girls have always preferred him over me. Just a touchy area; I don’t want history repeating itself,” Loki huffed out. He never liked admitting he felt inferior to his brother, but he would never lie to the woman who was currently on her tiptoes just to meet him face to face. It would probably him more than her if he ever lied to her, even in the slightest. 

 

“Well get your head out of your ass and realize that I would never even think about going for your brother. First, he’s married, and second, I’m so whipped for you it isn’t even funny,” Vivian said bluntly. 

“Again, you’re right my dear. It’s just so new to me, having someone like you in my life. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You’re so good to me,” Loki leaned down to kiss her lips once again.

 

“Hmm, and you to me. Though I don’t want you feeling jealous, I did quite enjoy you being so possessive in bed afterwards . Maybe I can flirt with our waiter tonight and see what that gets me for dessert,” Vivian teased. 

 

“You cheeky girl, I should spank you for that,” Loki growled in her ear.

 

“You can spank me after I’ve been fed,” Vivian stuck out her tongue at Loki only for him capture her mouth in a deep kiss and grope her ass through her short skirt. 

 

“Fuck, we better leave now before I’m tempted to skip dinner all together,” Loki groaned once he pulled away from the kiss. 

 

“Sir yes sir,” Vivian giggled before pulling away from him. Loki groaned as he followed Vivian out of the apartment. 

 

  Vivian was in awe of how beautiful the restaurant was, well the view. She felt like she was in the clouds, looking at downtown flying by below her. They’d been seated in a corner right by the windows, and Loki made sure they were sitting next to each other instead across from each other. He wanted to make sure he was touching her in one way or another the whole night. One of his hands was resting on her exposed thigh as they looked over the menu. 

 

“What were you thinking of getting?” Loki asked, lightly stroking her thigh as he talked. 

 

“I have no clue, you order for me,” Vivian replied as she shivered at his touch. Loki hummed in response, taking this opportunity to spoil Vivian even more.

 

“I know exactly what to order us. We can share the steak and lobster,” he told her while setting down his menu to pay more attention to Viv. 

 

“You always know exactly what to say to capture my heart, and my stomach,” Vivian smiled and leaned her head into Loki’s shoulder which earned her a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Hmm that’s always the plan my dear.” 

 

 Once the server (a guy Vivian’s age who she was very tempted to flirt with just to rile up Loki) took their order, Vivian munched on the bread provided while listening to Loki tell her silly stories to make her laugh. She felt like she was in heaven; one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, her face stuffed with bread, and Loki looking at her like she was an angel on earth. 

 

 It wasn’t until after the server brought their food and  Loki was in between feeding her bites of steak and helping her get the meat out of the lobster tail that she remembered that she needed to talk to him about. 

 

“Oh! Baby, I have to run something by you,” Vivian exclaimed. 

 

“What is it?” Loki popped a piece of steak into his mouth before raising his brows inquisitively. 

 

“Now you know I love having Ari be by my side all day every day, but I think it’d be good if she got more time with kids her own age. So the other day while she was napping I called around, and I found a nursery that’s bilingual so she’ll keep learning Spanish while she’s there too,” Vivian told him excitedly. 

 

 Loki sat there in awe of Vivian, unsure of what to say. Vivian took his silence as disapproval and quickly began backtracking. 

 

“I mean it was just a suggestion. I didn’t mean to overste…” Vivian rambled before Loki cut her off. 

 

“Darling, no. I’m just surprised that you care enough to do that for her, for us. I mean, that’s something I should have already done myself, and you took the time out of your day to take care of it yourself,” Loki calmed her down, looking at her with a warm look. 

 

“It’s nothing really, baby. You know how much I love her, and I know she’ll love having little kids her age to play with every day,” now that she knew Loki was open to the idea, she began telling him all about the schedule Ari would fall under, the pricing, and the teacher that she talked to on the phone. Loki was completely transfixed by her, and couldn’t stop himself before words fell out of his mouth. 

 

“Vivian, I’m falling in love with you,” Loki told her, stopping her mid-sentence. 

 Loki didn’t know what to expect when he told her that, but it was definitely not Vivian bursting into tears. 

 

“Darling?” He asked, worried he’d maybe said it too soon and upset her. 

 

“Sorry, fuck. It’s just that I feel the exact same way, but I was getting a bit worried that I was being a foolish teenager and falling too quickly,” Vivian explained. Loki soothed her by running a hand across her back and pressing gentle kisses on her cheeks. 

 

“My love, I thought we’ve gone over this. Everything you’re feeling natural, and I don’t want you feeling ashamed of your emotions,” he assured her.

 

 Vivian felt so dumb; a beautiful man was telling her that he’s falling in love with her, and she’s blubbering like a baby. 

 

“I know, it’s just so surreal to me. You’re really falling in love with me?” Vivian questioned. 

 

“Even more as the seconds pass,” he confirmed before pressing a sweet kiss to her nose. 

 

“I will say what I’ve said a million times before, you’re too good to me Loki.”

 

“Hmm, does that mean I don’t have to help with the Ariel decorations before we go to be?” 

 

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of that even if you got on your knee this moment. I did not spend an hour in party city helping Ari pick out decorations to put them all up by myself,” Vivian said, suddenly very dry eyed. Loki gave her a sweet chuckle.

 

“Just teasing, I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

 

“Oh, I know you wouldn’t. If you did you know you wouldn’t be getting any for a week,” Vivian stated.

 

“A week? I don’t think you could stay away from my charms for that long,” Loki moved his lips up to Vivian’s ear to get his message across.

 

“Probably not, but I think you should get the check now if you want me to be awake enough after we decorate to even acknowledge your charms,” Vivian short back.

  
  


 After they finished up their date and their romantic date was over, Vivian and Loki spent an hour hanging purple and green streamers throughout the dining room and living room, filling balloons, and setting up the Ariel and Flounder banners that said “Happy Birthday” on them. Vivin worked quickly, but was constantly distracted by Loki’s lips attaching themselves to her neck, or one of his hands slipping their way up her skirt. 

 

“I want to make sure everything is perfect for Ari when she comes home tomorrow morning,” Vivian complained when Loki finally picked her up to take her into the bedroom. 

 

“My love, it’s perfect already. She’ll love every part of it, but now it’s time for some well deserved one on one time,” Loki told her.

 

“Okay,” Vivian finally relented before giving herself over to Loki’s capable hands.

 

 Loki spent the rest of the night showing Vivian how much he loved and adored her. Everything seemed right with the world when she was underneath him screaming that she loved him as she came. If this was how his life would be like from now on, he couldn’t come up with a single complaint if you asked him to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have an amazing weekend -Maya


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bday party and a big accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna be more regular posting from now on

  When Ari arrived home the next morning she was greeted to an overwhelming amount of presents and decorations, with Viv and her father waiting for her on the couch. 

 

“Happy birthday!” Loki and Vivian cheered, standing up as Ari ran into the living room, trailed by her cousins and aunt and uncle. Ari’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she took in all the little mermaid decorations, completely excited even though she had been the one who’d chosen everything.

 

“Yayyy!” The now 3 year old cheered as she ran into the apartment outstretched arms of Vivian, completely bypassing her father. Loki acted offended, but he loved that Ari was so excited to go straight to Vivian. 

 

 “Happy birthday, my love,” Viv said again as she squeezed Ari in her arms. 

 

 “I’m happy, Vivie!” Ari have Viv a toothy grin as she pulled away from the hug. Viv’s heart burst with joy from the little girl’s simple but adorable words. 

 

 “I’m glad! Now give your daddy a hug too. He helped me with the decorations,” Viv told her as she passed her into Loki’s awaiting arms. 

 

 Loki embraced his daughter and began pressing kisses all over her rosy cheeks causing the little girl to burst into laughter. While he did that, Viv went and said hello to Thor and Jane who were trying to convince their rowdy children not to open their cousin’s birthday presents that sat on the kitchen table. 

 

“How was Ari for you guys last night?” Vivian asked. 

 

“An angel, she even tried to keep Amelia and Gabriel in line which was hilarious,” Jane laughed. That sounded exactly like something Ari would do; always wanting to keep everything in order. Vivian could imagine the little girl barking orders at her older cousins, confident in how she wanted things done. 

 

“She did ask for you, though, when it was time for her to go down for sleep,” Thor told her. Viv was a bit surprised at that, but it warmed her heart tremendously.

 

“Well, I have been tucking her in regularly now. She’s probably gotten used to having me there to tell her goodnight,” Viv tried to brush it off as Ari getting used to a routine, but all three adults knew that it was the bond growing between the Ari and Viv that made Ari ask for her. 

 

“I think it’s time for some birthday waffles!” Loki exclaimed, interrupting the conversation. All three children cheered in excitement before seating themselves at the kitchen table, waiting as patiently as they could to be fed the confetti waffles Viv had made special for Ari’s birthday.

 

 It wasn’t long before the kids were scarfing down the waffles as quick as they could, Ari the fastest because she had her eyes glued on the presents that she desperately wanted to open. Loki had to remind her to go more slowly so she didn’t choke, and that her presents would still be waiting there no matter how slowly she ate. Ari begrudgingly listened to her father, and slowed down her eating. 

 

 While everyone else ate, Viv stole Loki’s camera from his bedroom and got a few shots before Loki took over the picture taking. Loki wanted to make sure Vivian was as involved as possible, not wanting her to feel like an intruder on a family event. She was doing better than he expected, no awkwardness with Thor or Jane. She also began joking around with his niece and nephew as well, and he could tell that they were beginning to love her just as much as Ari did. It was like she naturally attracted children, which wasn’t much of a surprise if he thought about it. Vivian was naturally caring and nurturing, always wanting to take care of everyone around her.

 

 Viv was completely in here element, enjoying the children hopped up on sugar and the conversation with Thor and Jane. It reminded her of a smaller version of the parties her family would have, but with just as much energy (Thor counted as 5 people in the energy department). Viv knew Loki was a bit nervous at how she would handle meeting his family, but she was more nervous for him meeting hers if he thought simply meeting Thor and Jane’s family would be a lot. This was nothing, seeing as Thor and Jane were so lovely as well as their children. Boisterous, but good natured and that made everything much easier than she expected.

 

 Once the kids finished their food and the adults cleared everything off the table, Loki allowed Ari to begin opening her presents. Viv put Ari on her lap so she had help opening the mountain of  presents placed in front of her. Viv herself had gotten her three of the packages on the table, Loki had gotten five, while Thor had gone overboard as Jane had said and gotten nine. It would be a nightmare for Loki and Viv later to put everything all away and throwing out all the bags, boxes, and wrapping paper out. 

 

Ari didn’t waste any time tearing into the first of the presents (with Viv’s help pulling away the wrapping paper. From Thor and Jane’s presents to her she got a wide array of toys; a huge lego set that Loki cringed at, a tea set, an American Girl doll, multiple princess costumes, Play-Doh, and a scooter. Loki got her and art set so she could paint with Viv, 2 large stuffed animals that she’d wanted, a small pink tent for her bedroom, and a set of sand toys for the park. Vivian had gotten sentimental and gifted Ari with a box of children’s books that she’d loved when she was Ari’s age (Thor caught Loki with a tear or two in his eyes), yellow overalls that came with an adult sized pair so her and Viv could match sometimes, and a small painting of the two of them together in a frame. 

 

  The entire time that Ari opened her presents Loki watched Vivian interact with her, and Thor watched them as well as watching Loki. Thor could already tell from the phone calls between him and his brother that this girl was special to Loki, but seeing them together in person made the picture quite clearer. His brother was disgustingly besotted with Vivian, and it made Thor happy. Their mother had been right when she told Thor that she believed that Vivian was the one that would be  _ it _ for Loki. 

 

“Mother was right, Loki. Vivian and you are perfect for each other,” Thor said to Loki, just quietly enough so nobody else overheard. 

 

“You and mother have talked about us?” Lok raised an eyebrow at his brother.

 

“Of course we have, mother is certain that this is the girl who you will marry one day. I quite agree, now that I’ve seen her with my niece and how you two are with each other. Practically never apart,” Thor bumped Loki with his elbow to drive his point home. 

 

“Well, we’ll see about that won’t we,” was all Loki said before bringing his attention back to Ari and Viv who were clumping wrapping paper into large balls before shoving them into a large gift bag  to make cleaning up easier. 

 

“Hey, baby. Could you throw this stuff away for us?” Viv asked Loki, holding up the gift bag stuffed with wrapping and tissue paper up. 

 

“Of course, my love,” Loki replied which earned him another “I’m right” look from Thor. Loki already knew he was whipped for Vivian, he didn’t need his brother rubbing it in his face. Especially when Thor himself was whipped for Jane and his children. 

 

Loki grabbed the trash from Vivian, and decided to throw it away in the dumpster that was outside the cafe downstairs. All that wrapping paper wouldn’t fit in their kitchen trash, and would end up in the dumpster anyways. He left the apartment quickly, and began to descend the stairs just as quickly so he could rejoin his family as soon as possible. In his rush down the stairs, however, he managed to trip over his own feet which sent him flying down the steep staircase. 

 

 Loki lost all sense of everything except the feeling of stairs banging into his back, before he stopped at the the base of the stairs in complete agony. He let out a loud groan before trying to pull himself onto his feet, but that resulted in a sharp pain in his lower back. Loki hoped that nothing had broken in his fall, but all he could feel in the moment was pain all over. 

 

 Upstairs, Vivian was helping Ari place all her presents in her bedroom while Thor and Jane finished cleaning the dishes from their breakfast. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the loud banging on the staircase, not knowing what had caused the sound. 

 

Vivian automatically dropped what she was holding and raced out of the apartment, before she heard Loki’s pained groans from down the stairs. She frantically moved to the stairs where she saw Loki laying at the bottom, already attracting a customer who had seen him fall. 

 

“Loki! Are you okay?!” Vivian was close to sobbing as she made her way to where Loki was trying to sit himself up. Thor was close behind her, as he had followed Vivian out the door while Jane kept the kids inside the apartment. 

 

“Fuck, I feel down the stairs darling,” Loki groaned as Vivian and Thor reached him.

 

“Can you get up, brother?” Thor asked kneeling next to Loki. 

 

“I’ve tried, you’re going to need to help me up. I think I’ve hurt something in my back,” Loki was biting back his pain, but he wasn’t a spring chicken anymore which meant his body was much more susceptible to injury. Both Vivian and Thor began worrying over Loki and assessing his injuries. 

 

“Do I need to call an ambulance?” The man who’d seen Loki fall asked.

 

“No, I’m not dying! Fuck,” Loki seethed as Thor helped Loki sit up, and failed to get him to stand. 

 

“You’re going to let us at least take you to the ER, Loki. You could be really hurt, baby. Please,” Vivian begged him, knowing if she didn’t push it that he’d just go around in pain. Loki looked like he was about to protest, but then he looked at the situation. He couldn’t even stand, even with his large brother propping him up. There was no way in hell he’d be able to make it up the stairs, so the ER seemed like an obvious choice.

 

“Alright, my love. Jane will be okay with the kids?” 

 

“Of course, brother. Now let me get you into the car,” Thor began to lift Loki over his shoulder.

 

“Thor! I’m not a child!” Loki exclaimed, embarrassed at the thought of being carried by his brother. 

 

“You can’t even walk, Loki! There’s no other choice!” Thor practically yelled at his brother until Loki relented and allowed Thor to carry him.

 

“I’ll go explain to Jane what’s going on while you get him into the car, and then I’ll be back down. Loki, are your ID and insurance card all in your wallet?” Vivian had managed to hold back the tears, but still sounded a bit frantic. 

 

“Yes, and my wallet’s on the table by the front door,” Loki told her before she turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs. 

 

 When Viv got back into the apartment, she explained the situation to Jane before grabbing Loki’s wallet from the table and pressing a kiss to Ari’s forehead and rushing out the door. She felt horrible that this was happening on Ari’s birthday, but too much of her brain was worrying for Loki. He’d been in so much pain that he couldn’t even stand on his own, and that frightened her more than she could put into words. She took comfort in knowing it wasn’t some fatal injury, but seeing him in any level of pain hurt her beyond measure. 

 

Thor already had Loki buckled into the backseat of his truck by the time Vivian made her way outside of the cafe. Her heart broke all over again when she opened the car door to see Loki leaning across the seats in pain. Viv gently moved him so she could sit next to him, and had him rest his body against her. 

 

“I’ve made a proper mess of the day, haven’t I?” Loki managed to give a bit of a chuckle, despite the pain he was in. Vivian could tell he was using humor to lighten the mood of such a tense situation, so she decided to humor him.

 

“A complete shit show, my love. What are we going to do with you?” Viv joked as she began to stroke his hair soothingly. 

 

 Throughout the drive to the ER, Thor took glances in the rear view mirror to watch Viv take care of Loki. She continuously stroked his hair back, and whispered soothing words into his ear. Though Loki was in immense pain, Thor could tell Viv’s attentions were helping greatly. Thor knew he was completely right in assuming this young woman was everything that Loki needed in life, and this was only the beginning of the his and Vivian’s life together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had so much fun writing at Starbucks with my friend emily while she worked on her graphic novel. Graduated, now time for Uni in a whole other country -Maya


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the fall, and it ends in a bang... or a blow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you’ll see why he needed to fall down the stairs... she needed a push to move in

  Because Loki was in so much pain on arrival to the ER, they took him back almost right away. Viv gave Thor Loki’s wallet, and had him take care of filling out all of the paperwork. She made sure the nurses attending Loki didn’t take him out of her sight the entire time they were doing their first assessment of him. There was no way she’d listen to them if they told her ‘family only’ anyways. Surprisingly, nobody had questioned her coming along with him as they moved him into his own room.  _ They probably think I’m his daughter or something,  _ Vivian laughed to herself. 

 

 Vivian waited with him patiently, keeping Loki distracted as the medicine they gave him for the pain kicked in. It took a while, but she successfully kept his mind occupied with photos of Ari that she had on her phone. She continued scrolling through her phone to show him things and keep both of them busy as they waited for a doctor to enter the room. The hospital bed being a bit larger made things easier because she was able to sit herself next to him and provide him physical comfort as well. At one point Thor made his way to the room, after filling out all the insurance information and other junk the hospital required. 

 

“I’m sorry this is how you have to spend your time down here, brother,” Loki apologized when Thor sat down next to them in a too small chair. 

 

“Loki, you fell down the stairs and hurt yourself. It’s not like you chose to need to go to the hospital. I’m your big brother, so it’s no problem at all taking care of you,” Thor stated. He would have none of Loki’s feeling of being a burden. 

 

“I just feel so shitty; it’s my daughter’s birthday and here I am in a hospital room while she’s at home probably confused,” Loki vented. This is not how he’d wanted this day to go, and it could have been avoided if he hadn’t been in such a rush to get down that horribly steep flight of stairs. 

 

“Don’t put this on yourself, baby. We’ll be back home before you know it, and Ari will simply be concerned with you feeling better. She’ll just be happy to have you back home,” Vivian assures him before pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek. 

 

“You’re both right, I just wish the doctor would hurry up and get in here already,” Loki groaned.

 

“It’s the American healthcare system, my love. It’s fucked,” Vivian joked.

 

 It took another 20 minutes before a doctor finally came into the room and took care of Loki. He had Loki sent down for an X-ray, and an ultrasound for the muscles on his back. The doctor didn’t let her accompany Loki for this part, so she was forced to wait anxiously with Thor in the room. She knew she was probably driving Thor crazy with her foot constantly tapping as they waited, but she couldn’t help it. Viv just wanted to be by Loki’s side through this whole ordeal. 

 

Loki was back in the room with them quicker than she expected, but she knew that it would take a while longer before the doctor came in to give his full assessment of Loki’s injuries. Viv could tell Loki was getting fed up with all the waiting they had to do, but they really didn’t have a choice. 

 

 Loki was probably more upset with being the hospital than Thor and Vivian could tell, seeing as he had such mixed emotions attached to it. The last time he was in the hospital it was the best and worst day of his life, and the sterile smell of the room he was in brought back every second of that day. After another horribly long period of time the doctor returned to tell them the okay-ish news.

 

 Thankfully, Loki hadn’t broken anything in his less than graceful trip down the stairs. However, he had badly bruised his back, and pulled a few muscles in his lower back. The doctor said it wouldn’t require any surgery, but that he’d send Loki home with pain medications, instructions for icing, and the number of a good chiropractor and physical therapist. According to the doctor, it would take about 3-4 weeks for Loki to heal, seeing as his injuries were moderate. 

 

 Vivian took all this in as she had her small body curled around Loki’s lengthy one in the hospital bed. There was no way Loki would be able to take care of Vivian on his own, even with him taking the time off to heal from the injuries. She knew in that moment what she had to do.

 

 “You know I’m staying with you until you fully recover, right?” Vivian turned to Loki and gave him a look that told him that she meant business. 

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you,” Loki decided not to fight her on it, even though every fiber of his being told him not to let her. He didn’t want to be a burden on her, but also he knew that this what she wanted; to be needed by him and Ari, and she was definitely needed. Loki didn’t know where he’d be without her at this moment; without her willingness to do anything and everything for him and his daughter. 

 

 Loki was discharged, and sent home on a wheelchair with a bottle of painkillers. Vivian wouldn’t even let Thor push the wheelchair, even though she was struggling to push her 6 foot something giant of a boyfriend towards where they parked Thor’s truck. 

 

 It was the late afternoon when they finally got Loki home to an anxious group of children and Jane who was trying but failing to keep them preoccupied. Loki was able to alleviate the fears of the children by walking into the apartment rather than being wheeled in. The pain meds had made it possible for him to walk in on his own, rather than relying on his girlfriend and a wheelchair. 

 

 Thor took Jane and their children back to the hotel so Viv could take care of everything with Loki. Vivian explained to Ari that her daddy fell down and got hurt, and that it would take a while for daddy to get better. Ari made sure to be gentle with her daddy when she gave him hugs and kisses, because she would never want to hurt him. 

 

 Vivian got Loki settled into his bed, and then she took Ari with her to get her things from her apartment. She still didn’t know what she was going to tell Lucy about the situation. She’d barely slept in the apartment since she moved in, and now she was staying with Loki 24/7 indefinitely. Viv felt less of a roommate and more of a flakey dad who paid child support and stopped by sometimes. 

 

 Both Lucy and Irene were home when Vivian walked in with Ari on her hip, looking like she’d gone through hell and back. The girls were automatically crowding Viv, and asking her what had happened. When Viv finished explaining the events of the day to them, they both sympathized greatly. They both helped her pack up two bags with everything she would need, and Lucy made sure that Viv understood that she was not to worry about rent whatsoever. Viv could cry from the relief and gratitude she felt in that moment. 

 

 “I don’t know how I could every thank you, Lucy. You’ve been the most supportive friend I could ever ask for,” Vivian told her as they finished packing up her things.

 

 “Don’t mention it, babes. I just want what’s best for you, and that’s you focusing on getting your old man healthy again. Plus, it would be kind of odd if I charged you rent while you weren’t technically living here, wouldn’t it?” Lucy zipped up Vivian’s duffle bag for her before placing it on top of her suitcase. 

 

“I know, but I’m still really grateful,” with this weight lifted off her shoulders it would be easier for her to put all of her energy into taking care of Loki and Ari. She already knew she’d need to take on less work in the coming weeks, so she decided that she would simply finish the work she’d already taken on and close her commissions in the meantime. With those paychecks secured, and not having to worry about rent this month, her bank account balance allowed her to feel some comfort. 

 

 Lucy and Irene took Vivian’s bags down the stairs for her, while she carried down a drowsy Ari in her arms. As they made their way out they crossed paths with Nate, who’s face showed confusion at the sight of packed bags. 

 

 “Are you moving out?” Nate asked, seeming genuinely concerned with the thought of Vivian leaving. 

 

“Uhm, just for the next 3 weeks or so. Loki fell down the stairs this morning and messed up his back. I’m gonna stay with him and Ari until he feels better,” Vivian explained, a bit shocked that he hadn’t automatically acted like a dick, like every other time they had interacted since she started dating Loki. 

 

 “Oh, okay I guess,” Nate shrugged a bit, and then continued towards his bedroom. 

 

 Vivian shared a confused look with Lucy before they exited the apartment and headed towards Vivian’s car. 

 

 “He seemed a bit off, didn’t he?” Lucy asked.

 

 “Yeah, less of an ass,” Vivian replied.

 

 “Ass!” Ari mimicked. 

 

“No, baby. Sorry, that’s a bad word. We don’t say that, okay?” Ari has been so quiet that Vivian had thought she was asleep, but she had obviously just been listening in on the adult’s conversation. 

 

“Ookay, but you no say it too!” Ari exclaimed. 

 

“You’re a bossy little girl, aren’t you?” Lucy joked as they finally got to the car. 

 

“That she is, and I love every minute of it,” Vivian agreed as she began buckling Ari into her car seat. Ari patted Viv’s cheek happily, understanding she was receiving praise. 

 

 “Viv, just know we are here for you if you need anything at all. Like, anything. If you need us to take Ari every once in a while do you can have some time with Loki, then don’t hesitate to call us,” Lucy told Viv after she finished putting her things in the back of the car. 

 

 Viv already knew that Lucy was an amazing friend, but this really topped everything else. She showed her gratitude by hugging both Lucy and Irene tightly and pressing kisses to their cheeks. They were completely sincere in their offer, and it made everything a little bit easier to cope with. 

 

 On the drive back Vivian began to explain the situation to Ari. The little girl was more than excited to find out that her Vivie would be staying with her all day every day. Vivian made sure to clarify that it would only be for the next few weeks, but the little girl could hardly care. She would have her favorite person, besides Loki, with her at all times. If Vivian was honest, it wasn’t much different than their current schedule, but those extra days of sleeping over meant a lot to Ari. 

 

 When they finally made it back to the cafe, Viv realized that she’d have to make two trips since Loki wasn’t able to help with her bags. She first took Ari up, and had her play around with her phone while laying next to a sleeping Loki; the strong pain meds they’d given him in the ER had made him knock out soon after getting into bed. After Ari was taken care of she went and retrieved her suitcase and duffel bag. With the bags set at the foot of the bed, Vivian took a second to take in her surroundings and assess. 

 

_ Okay, first I’ll get Ari ready for bed and  put her down for the night; she’s already dozing off. Then I’ll unpack, and wake Loki up so he can eat something and go back to sleep.  _

 

__ Viv picked Ari up from where she was snuggled up against Loki, and took her into her own room. After getting her into pjs and brushing her teeth, the little birthday girl was ready for bed. It didn’t take long for Viv to get her to fall asleep among all her knew stuffed animals she’d been gifted, with a soft kiss to the forehead. Viv stood at the doorway for a moment, and simply admired the little raven haired girl. Somehow, she had managed to steal Vivian’s heart and refused to share it with anyone else. Well, except for Loki, but he only had partial claim to Vivian’s heart when Ari allowed it. When she was finished fawning over Ari, Vivian closed the door and went into Loki’s bedroom. 

 

 “You’re home,” Loki smiled warmly as Vivian entered the bedroom. He had obviously woken up and had managed to prop himself up on some pillows. 

 

“We got back about 20 minutes ago, I just put Ari down,” Vivian told him before joining him on the bed. She made sure to be careful not to cause him any pain as she hovered over his body and began to kiss him sweetly. 

 

“Hmm, have I told you I love you today? You’ve been so good to me through all this crap,” Loki said as she pulled away from the kiss. 

 

“I love you too, and what else am I supposed to do? Leave my poor old man to fend for himself?” Vivian teased Loki as she got off the bed. 

 

“You wound me, my love,” Loki said dramatically with a hand pressed to his chest. 

 

“You’ll heal,” Vivian shot back as she went to unpack her bags. She knew she’d have to make room for her stuff in Loki’s drawers as well, so she decided to do that first. Viv opened up the top drawer and began pushing his underwear and socks  over to one side.

 

“I like this,” Loki said from the bed.

 

“What, love?” Viv perked up her head as she put her underwear into the drawer alongside his. 

 

“You unpacking your things into my room,” he explained.

 

“Is that right? Well, my things will right there next to yours for the next few weeks,” Vivian hummed, continuing to unpack. 

 

“I’ll savor every moment of you living with me until you leave me,” Loki told her. 

 

 Viv finished putting her clothes in the drawers, and putting all her toiletries in the bathroom as well. When she was done she found Loki scrolling through his phone, in the same place she’d left him. Not like he’d be able to move anywhere on his own anyways. 

 

“Do you want me to make you anything to eat, baby?” Viv asked.

 

“No, I see everything I want right in front of me,” Loki said mischievously.

 

 Viv raised an eyebrow before sauntering I’ve to him. She kicked off her shoes and and joined him under the covers, cuddling up to him exhausted. Something about having him pressed against her calmed her down from all the stress from the day. 

 

 “You up for any fun tonight?” Viv asked, knowing they both needed a bit of stress reliever but didn’t want to over exert him. 

 

“You know I’m always up for having any fun with you, but I don’t think I’ll be any use for a few days,” Loki admitted as he put an arm around her shoulders to pull her right against him.

“Welll, I could always take care of you another way,” Viv whispered in his ear,

 

“Darling, you’ve already done so much for me,” she hear Loki’s voice get husk my and thick with lust. 

“But I  _ want  _ to do this for you. I  _ want  _ to make you feel better,” Viv continues to whisper into his ear as she ran a hand down his torso. 

 

“My love,” Loki stuttered as she reached a hand into his waistband. 

 

 Vivian was a sucker for pleasing Loki, and she enthusiastically began to take him out from his jeans (careful to not hurt his back). Within a moment she had her mouth on him, while his hand found its way into her hair. Now that she’d done this before, she knew exactly what he liked. 

 

 “Fuck, just like that,” Loki groaned as Vivian focused her sucking on his tip. She hummed as well, knowing he enjoyed that too. 

 

 Loki wasn’t a minute man by any means, but Vivian had built up the endurance to take care of him. Her mouth and small hands worked him all the way to the point where he tried to push her off of him, fearing that she wouldn’t like it if he came in her mouth.

 

“Darling, I’m almost there,” Loki tried to push her back, and only succeeded slightly.

 

“I know,” Vivian stated when he pushed her away, but she went straight back to pleasuring him with her mouth. 

 

 Loki let out a satisfied groan, and gripped her hair as he came in her mouth. Vivian didn’t remove her mouth from his length until she was sure he had finished, and then to his surprise she swallowed everything. 

 

“You never fail to surprise me darling,” Loki said breathlessly as she returned to his side on the bed.

 

“That’s my goal, baby. Now do you want something to eat? Or do you want to just get ready for bed?” 

 

“Give yourself some time to rest, love. I feel like you’re going to wear yourself out trying to take care of me,” Loki pushed her back when she tried to hop off the bed. 

 

“But I  _ like _ taking care of you,” she protested. 

 

“I know you do, but you need to take care of yourself as well.” 

 

 Loki managed to talk Vivian down from being so thorough in taking care of him, and she spent the rest of the night slowly getting them both ready for bed. It took awhile to get him dressed, but that would get easier as the days passed and the bruising lessened. Vivian could tell that it wouldn’t be too hard helping Loki the next few weeks, seeing as he still had the ability to move. It was just going to be a lot of helping him with pain management and keeping Ari out of his hair. For a moment that night Vivian stopped to think about their situation, and how involved she already was with this family. If it had been anyone else she was doing this with, she would be freaking about the speed. With Loki, though, it felt like she was finally home.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon, prob not tomorrow but in 2 days or so -Maya


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’ve written over 50,000 words. Like how????

 It had been two weeks since Vivian moved into Loki’s apartment, and she had fully fell into the typical domestic routine. A few months ago she would have never pictured this kind of life for herself, but now that it was her normal she couldn’t think of having it any other way. Frigga has wanted to come from London to help, but Vivian has assured her that she didn’t need to; that she would have it all handled. The older woman trusted that Vivian would continue to take care of her family, and thanked her more than what was needed for taking on the task. 

 In the morning she’d take Ari to her knew daycare, and then she’d come back to the apartment to help Loki get up for the day. His injuries had healed enough so that he had no trouble walking around anymore, but he did need help getting out of bed and getting up from a chair. With him being still in pain a bit she convinced him to stick to working on his computer rather than the hands on work he’d been doing before he got hurt. This resulted in him pushing back the opening of the second shop until he was ready, which Vivian had gotten concerned about. To be completely honest, Vivian was concerned about a few things.

 

 With the whole holding back the opening she was scared that he’d lose money, and that it would have negative effects on his shops. He kept assuring her that he just didn’t want to open it until he could fully oversee everything going on, and he’d have to be able to get around on his own for that. Vivian was half tempted to convince him to just let her help him get around the new shop because she was so worried for his business. 

 

 Finally, while Loki was taking care of emails that needed answering and Vivian was sketching by his side on the bed she voiced her concerns. 

 

“Loki?” She piped up.

 

“Yes, my love?” Loki looked up and pushed the reading glasses he was wearing back up the bridge of his nose.  _ Swoon, just swoon. My boyfriend is HOT _ . Vivian got sidetracked, but then quickly remembered what she was going to say.

 

“I know I’m not an expert on businesses stuff like this, but won’t you lose money if you hold off the opening anymore?” Vivian asked while mindlessly twirling her pencil around. 

 

“Oh, darling. Is that’s what got so anxious lately? I’ve noticed that you’ve been worrying over something,” Loki stated, and closed his laptop to pay more attention to Vivian.

 

“Well, I just don’t anything bad to happen with the cafes, or you to lose money because you’re not able to open up,” Vivian explained, the words spilling out of her. 

 

“Vivian, it means a lot to me that you love me enough to worry this much about me, but you don’t have to. I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it, but the money I got as my inheritance is more than enough to keep me from being without for the rest of my life. Daddy dearest would never want one of his sons to be destitute, no that wouldn’t look good at all for him,” Loki explained to a surprised Vivian. 

 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that. When you said that he hadn’t supported your decision to move here and not work in the business I had kinda assumed that he cut you off or something,” Vivian admitted, now embarrassed that she hadn’t just asked for clarification. 

 

“Well, he did cut me off for a while, but that was after I got my inheritance. Not that I’ve really touched it, it’s more of a safety net for Ari and I, and well you too now,” Loki told Viv as he scooted closer to her. Vivian raised her eyes in surprise at his statement. 

 

“Me?” She was a bit shocked to say the least. 

 

“Well, you are a part of our little family, aren’t you? It only makes sense that when this is more settled that I’m taking care of you as well,” Loki stated as if it was obvious.

 

“Loki! I can’t just rely on you to take care of me financially!” Vivian exclaimed and sat up straighter, which caused her sketchbook to fall onto the floor. 

 

“Why not? Vivian, you’ve put your whole life on pause to help me while I’m injured  _ and  _ take care of my child. Should I push you away and not allow you to help me?” Loki raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“No! Because if I didn’t want to help you as much as I do, then I wouldn’t be here. I help you because this is where I want to be, and what I want to be doing,” Vivian said exasperated. 

 

“Well, there you have your answer. If I didn’t want to support you financially, then I wouldn’t say I was going to,” Loki pointed out. 

 

 Vivian realized he wasn’t going to let up on the issue, and relented. Loki was more stubborn than she was, so she wasn’t going to move him from his decision. 

 

“You know I’m not going to like it, right?” Vivian relaxed a bit and picked up the sketchbook from where she’d knocked it onto the floor. 

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, my love. My indecent girl,” Loki smiled as he moved to hover over her and place a few kisses on her cheeks. 

 

“Hmm, get back to work baby. You’ll get more kisses once you’re all done with those emails,” Vivian teased as she pulled away from him. 

 

 Once Loki was focused on his computer once again Vivian went back to doing her work as well. She was doing the last project she had to finish before she was done with all the work she’d taken on before Loki got hurt. This one was a set of graphics for a woman’s online business selling animal accessories or something. Vivian had honestly forgotten at this point, because her brain was fried from drawing so many cartoon animals in cute outfits. She’d ventured a bit away from doing her large paintings and now did more illustrative work, and Vivian actually enjoyed it as well as the work it brought in. 

 

 As Vivian finished the details on a tutu for a corgi her phone began to ring on the bedside table. Loki automatically passed her the phone while simultaneously typing away on his computer. When Vivian saw the caller ID, it gave her a little shock.  _ Mami. _

 

“Fuck!” Vivian let out a squeal, before answering the phone call, not giving Loki any time to ask what was going on.

 

“Mami?” Vivian said unto the phone. 

 

“Vivian, you haven’t called recently,” was all her mother said, like nothing had happened. This was a habit of her mother’s, sweeping bad situations under the rug. 

 

“Mami, I was waiting till you called. Papi said to give you some space,” Vivian told her mother: 

 

“Well, it’s been a few weeks and I haven’t seen my daughter. I think that’s too much space,” Vivian could tell her mom was trying her best, so she gave her some leeway. 

 

“I can come over soon, I’ve had a little bit of time off from all my work. I also want you and Papi to meet someone soon,” Vivian said as she made eye contact with Loki, who was listening and watching intently. 

 

“A boyfriend Vivian? Since when have you had a boyfriend?” Her mother was a bit surprised since she knew her daughter; never one to commit to having a boyfriend. 

 

“I’ve been seeing him for about a month or so, mami. It’s getting serious though, and I’ll make sure to explain it more when I see you in person okay?” 

 

“Yes, you come home soon. We have much to talk about.” 

 

 After a few goodbyes with her mother they finally hung up. Loki gave her a wide grin and wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“So I’m finally being introduced to the family?” Vivian could tell this made him incredibly happy. 

 

“Not so fast, I’m gonna give it two more weeks or so. I want to ease my family into the idea of you rather than drop you into their laps so soon. It wouldn’t be good for either parties,” Vivian explained. 

 

“Okay, but now I know that I have confirmation that I won’t be hidden away. You told them about me, I’m proud love,” Loki understood what it meant for Vivian to tell her family that she was seeing someone seriously. It was practically a marriage announcement in their eyes. 

 

“Yes, both you and Ari will be meeting them soon. Wait, is that okay? Bringing Ari as well?” Vivian didn’t know if he’d be comfortable introducing Ari as well, and didn’t want to overstep. 

 

“I don’t see why not. She’s a part of this package deal,” Loki told her. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. They’re going to have to know about her at one point. It’s not like I could hide her for the rest of our lives,” Vivian chuckled. 

 

“‘The rest of our lives’, I like the sound of that,” Loki smiled and picked up her free hand to give it a kiss. 

 

“Hmm, same. That’s why I said it,” Vivian teased.

 

“Cheeky,” Loki purred as he leaned in for a kiss, but Vivian moved her head at the last second. 

 

“Work! I want you to finish so you’ll have time to spend some time with me and Ari after I pick her up. Maybe you can come with me to go get her; I know you’ve been feeling cooped up,” Vivian suggested. 

 

“That sounds like a plan, love. You’ll have to help me make my way down those blasted stairs. I curse whoever thought building such steep stairs was a smart idea,” Loki groaned just thinking about the pain those stairs would cause later on. 

 

“I’ll give you a kiss for every step, you whiny man,” Vivian incentivized.

 

“Now that’ll get me going down those stairs, no problem,” Loki smiled and did he was as told and focused back on his work right away. 

  
  


 Vivian followed through with her promise for every step he managed to get down, and Loki enjoyed every moment of it. He felt so lucky to have this young woman in his life. He’d meant every word he’d told her when they’d been working; that he would support her, especially financially. It was more of a comfort knowing she wasn’t jumping at the idea to have him pay for everything, because he knew that wasn’t the reason she was with him. Though he knew he shouldn’t romanticize someone so much, Vivian was perfect to him. 

 

 Loki simply watched in wonder as Vivian came out of the nursery building with Ari at her side, both speaking with their arms swinging in the air. Their conversation spilled into the car as Vivian belted her into the car seat, and got into the front seat. Ari was telling her everything that had happened in her class that day, and didn’t even give her father a second glance until she was finished. Loki was completely content with being knocked down into second place in his daughter’s heart, because he could completely understand. For Ari who’d gone almost 3 whole years with no mother in her life, it was like she won the lottery with having Vivian now. 

 

 Loki didn’t know how Ari would  handle it when Vivian moved back in with Lucy, but he knew it wouldn’t be that different than it was now. They’d gotten so used to this routine that he knew that Vivian would be over way more even when she wasn’t living with them. Loki didn’t worry about anything as he let himself enjoy this day with his girls; Ari telling them about every minute detail she could remember of her day, and Vivian giving him loving looks every few minutes. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this happy high for him, nothing. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see you all soon! Peep that foreshadowing at the end of the chapter -Maya


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad turns into something amazing for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say sorry for going MIA this last month. I fell into a bed head space and couldn't get myself to create anything. I'm really working on finding my passion for writing again so I'm not going to make solid promises on an update schedule, but I can promise there'll be more chapters regularly. I hope not too many people have given up on Loki and Viv. I can promise I haven't given up on them, and that they have a lot more left in their story. -Maya

  Loki was wrong, completely wrong. Vivian had only been back in her own apartment for two days after being there for a month and things were already running into the ground. Loki was currently measuring out medicine for Ari and she screamed her head off on the couch. She’d caught something viral from one of the other children at her daycare and she was going through the fever stage of it. 

 Vivian had been so busy with moving her things back into Lucy’s apartment, and emailing more prospective clients now that she didn’t have to help Loki so much that he didn’t feel right calling her to help him with Ari. Also, it was already well past midnight so even if he was willing to call Vivian there was the chance that she wasn’t even awake. 

 

   As Loki got Ari to drink the bubblegum flavored medicine he prayed her fever would go down soon. She was in extreme discomfort and the both of them just wanted to sleep. Once Ari had finished washing the medicine down with her little sippy cup she went back to crying, which caused Loki to internally groan. There was no way he was going to be able to help in either of the shops tomorrow, he was going to be too exhausted and needed to stay with Ari anyways.

 

  “Daddy,” the little girl cried into his chest. 

 

  “I know, my love. I promise you’ll feel better soon,” Loki tried soothing his daughter. As he began to rub his hand across her back she suddenly pushed herself out of his arms.

 

 “I don’t want you! I want my mommy!” Ari started pounding her little fists on Loki’s shoulder. “I want mommy!!!”

 

  Loki looked at Ari in complete shock for a moment. He knew that Ari was at the age that she would start questioning why she didn’t have a mommy like other kids, but he didn’t expect this. 

 

  “Darling? Who do you think your mommy is?” Loki questioned, honestly puzzled. This question only made Ari cry harder.

 

  “Vivie is my mommy! I want mommy!” 

 

    Loki had no idea what to do about his current situation. He knew that Ari had grown to see Vivian as a mother figure due to the amount of time they’d spent together, but he hadn’t anticipated his daughter adopting that name for her. A sharp feeling of panic filled his gut at the thought of how this would make Vivian feel. Would she distance herself? Would she accept the title as well as she had the role she now filled?

 

  From the renewed crying filling the apartment Loki knew he had no choice other than to call an see if Vivian was awake. There was no way that Ari was going to go to sleep without the comfort that only Vivian could offer her. 

 

   “Ari, I’ll call Vivie and see if she can come over, but I can’t promise anything. It’s already so late,” Loki explained as he pulled his phone from his back pocket. 

 

 “You tell mommy she come home right now! I want mommy!” Ari yelled before breaking down into sobs once again. Loki quickly sent a quick text to Vivian to check if he was awake first. 

 

**Loki:** _Hey, my love. Do you happen to be awake at the moment?_

 

  Loki was surprised to see the little indication that she’d read his text and began typing right after he sent it. 

 

**Vivian :** _ Yup! What’s up? You missing me? *imagine me sexy winking even though I can’t actually do that*  _

 

__   Loki called her instead of texting, thinking it would be easier to explain the situation that way. Viv answered his call right away and greeted him in a voice too chipper for the time it was.

 

  “Heyy babbyy. I was just thinking about you,” her sweet voice said through the phone.

 

  “I’m sorry for calling you so late for this, but I’m going to need you to come over right now if you’re able to,” Loki’s tone of voice must have clued her in on this being a serious call rather than a late night booty call. 

 

  “Is something wrong? Is Ari alright?” He could hear Vivian scrambling around her room packing some things into a bag.

  “Ari caught something from one of her classmates, and she’s been crying for hours. I thought I could get her to sleep on my own, but now she’s crying for you,” Loki explained.

   “I’ll be there in 10 minutes tops. I still have my key so don’t bother opening the door downstairs for me,” Vivian said on the other end of the line.

 

  “There’s something else, Viv.”

 

  “What?” Vivian sounded even more concerned than before.

 

   “She isn’t just calling for you. Ari’s calling you mommy,” Loki managed to tell her. 

 

      Vivian was quiet for a moment on the other side of the line, and Loki began to panic a small bit on the inside. He felt like a weight was lifted off his chest when she finally broke the silence. 

 

  “Like I said, 10 minutes tops. Love you,” Viv said before hanging up. 

  
  


    Once Vivian began driving towards the apartment she started freaking out internally.  _ Mommy?!? _ Vivian had already gotten comfortable practically taking on the roll of a mom, but somehow being called  _ mommy _ made everything more real and scary. As Vivian thought about it more though, it was a slap of reality that she needed. Now there was no more playing around with the vague idea of being in Ari’s life permanently. This title gave her a responsibility that was more concrete, and it now seemed more comforting than it did before. 

 

_ Okay, Vivian. You can do mommy, you’ve been doing mommy for like 2 months now. You’ve got this!  _ Vivian began giving herself a pep talk as she approached the cafe building. There was still a ball of anxiety wedged in her chest, but she was sucking it up for Ari. That little girl didn’t deserve to have another woman run away from the responsibility of being her mother. 

 

  It felt like a blink of an eye had passed when Vivian pulled into her usual parking spot next to Loki’s, and she quickly grabbed a bag of her things from the passenger seat that now seemed unnecessary since she had so many things at the apartment already. 

 

  Vivian hadn’t even made it up the stairs when she heard the crying, and now understood why Loki had resorted to calling her so late at night. Ari sounded like she was going to burst her lungs at the level she was screaming and crying. Vivian sprinted her way up the steps knowing she could get the little girl to calm down in this situation.

 

   As soon as she opened the door Vivian was greeted with a distraught Ari. Vivian automatically bent down to scoop up the 3 year old who ran into her arms. 

 

  “Mommy, I so sick,” the small girl whimpered into Vivian’s shoulder. Vivian looked up to where Loki was watching them and gave him a small smile before responding to Ari.

  “I know, baby. But mommy’s here now,” Vivian soothed her as she rose to a standing position while cradling Ari. “How about we lay down in daddy’s bed, and you can sleep in there with us? Will that help?” 

 

  Ari’s sobs had turned to soft sniffles and whimpers as soon as Vivian had picked her up, and she simply nodded into Vivian’s shoulder as a response. The little girl had exhausted herself already and just wanted to be carried in Vivian’s arms.

 

  “Hello, my love,” Loki greeted Viv gently as he embraced both of his girls in his large arms. 

 

  “Hi, could you grab my bag and put it in the room? I’m already ready for bed, so you can join us whenever you’re ready. I’ve got her,” Vivian whispered to Loki before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

  “I’m just going to get changed into some sweats, then I’ll get in bed with you two,” Loki told her before letting her go. 

 

  Vivian had just finished preparing for bed when Loki had called her to come over, so there wasn’t anything for her to do besides get both her and Ari situated comfortably in Loki’s large bed. Viv propped herself up slightly against the pillows to allow Ari to lay curled against her side and across her torso. Ari’s breathing seemed to even out, which signalled to Viv that she’d fallen asleep. As she ran a hand through Ari’s sweaty curls she thought about how right it felt to have this little girl call her  _ mommy _ . It was as if the place she belonged was here taking care of a toddler with a fever. The thing that worried her though is how Loki would feel about Ari calling her that seeing as he was sensitive about the subject of Ari’s birth mother.

 

  Viv was pulled from her musings when Loki entered the bedroom in a pair of grey sweats that she loved on him, and only the sweats.  _ God damn him for making me all hot and bothered for him even when I’m taking care of a sweaty child, _ Vivian cursed him internally. 

 

 Loki took in the sight before him and was a bit surprised; Ari had somehow fallen asleep in the time it took him to change and was sleeping soundly while nuzzled into Vivian’s chest. 

 

   “How do you do that? She’s wouldn’t even think about going down when I tried to get her to sleep,” Loki said in awe as he watched from the doorway.

 

  “Sometimes a little girl needs her mommy,” Vivian said as she pressed a kiss to Ari’s clammy hairline. Loki was silent for a small moment before responding, not quite sure how to handle the situation yet. 

 

  “About that…”

    Before Loki could finish his thought Vivian cut him off.

 

  “I know we need to talk about this, but could you get a bottle of water so I can have one ready if Ari needs it? Then we can talk about all of this,” Vivian said softly. She really did need the bottle, but even she knew she was stalling a bit. It wasn’t every day that your boyfriend’s daughter called you mommy. 

 

   “Of course, my love,” Loki responded before disappearing back into the living room. 

 

    That request only bought Vivian a short minute more to put her thoughts in order. She was going into this conversation blind to how Loki would feel about this situation. When Loki came back into the bedroom he set the water bottle onto the bedside table next to Viv before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

   “First, I want you to know that I’ve never told her to call you that. I would never want you to feel pressured or trapped by her saying that word. I’ll understand completely if you want me to talk to her about not calling you that,” Loki sighed as he gave Vivian a sad look. 

 

  Vivian felt slightly guilty that she’d assumed that Loki would even be against her receiving that title from Ari, rather than enjoy the fact that his daughter even had someone she felt comfortable enough to call  _ mommy _ . Of course he would be worried about what  _ she  _ thought of it, seeing as she was only 19 and had no obligation to take on this tremendous responsibility. Vivian swallowed her worries and made her feelings clear.

 

  “There’s no way in hell that I’m going to let you tell  _ my _ little girl that she can’t call me mommy. I’m her mommy, Loki. There’s no two ways about it at this point,” Vivian’s voice shook slightly with emotion, and a tear danced down her cheek. It felt good to say those words out loud;  _ I’m a mommy _ . Vivian knew that Lucy was going to throw the biggest “ _ I told you so” _ party when she heard about this. 

 

   Loki’s bare chest stuttered as he took in what Vivian told him. It was one thing to hear her promise to be there long term, but taking on the title of Ari’s _ mommy  _ took everything to another level. He almost cried at the sight in front of him; Vivian clutching a sleeping Ari to her chest as she claimed her as her own. 

   “Vivian, are you sure?” This was all too good to be true for him.

 

    “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life until the two of you came into it. I’m not going to let that go,” Vivian sniffled.

 

  Loki sat there staring into Vivian’s eyes for a moment not quite knowing how to respond. As he settled into the new idea of Viv being Ari’s  _ mommy _ , an easy sense of calm washed over him. He moved from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and got comfortable spooning the mother of his child. 

 

   All the tension that Viv had been feeling over the situation disappeared as Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her and Ari close. The feeling of having her little family all cosied up in one bed sent her to her own little heaven. Though Loki didn’t even need to say anything at this point, he did.

 

   “I love you,” he whispered into her ear. 

 

   “I love you more.”

 

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute family fluff and getting ready to meet the in laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter in the next few days :) Hope you all like today's chapter. -Maya

 

     “I wouldn’t feel right if I went to work and you were stuck here taking care of Ari on your own,” Loki couldn’t believe that Vivian was pushing him to work in the shop today. He should be at home with her, making sure Ari was alright. 

 

  “There’s no point in both of us hovering over her when she only needs one person to take care of her. Also, it’s better if I get sick rather than you, because if you get sick, you'll be forced to work from your office. We both know you’ll get antsy like you did when you were injured. I can afford to be a little sick while working from home,” Vivian gave Loki no room to argue. From the raised eyebrow to the hand on her hip, Loki knew she had already won. 

 

  “I’ll go, but I’m coming back as soon as we close. I don’t care that we just opened the second shop, I’m coming straight home,” Loki stated.

 

   Vivian smiled, feeling a bit smug at the fact that she had Loki whipped for her. It also helped that he was already dressed for the day in a button up and jeans, while she was still in only one of his hoodies and spandex shorts. If anyone was staying home to take care of the toddler with a fever it was going to be her.

 

  “Good, now go to work. I know you’ve wanted to be hands on in the new shop, so go do it. We’ll be perfectly good on our own,” Vivian pushed off the bedroom doorway and walked over to where he’d been standing in the living room. Loki happily embraced her and pulled her into a sweet kiss. 

 

  “Hmmm, maybe I’ll come home sooner if this is what’s waiting here for me,” Loki hummed as he kissed Vivian once more. 

  “Nope, you’re not allowed through that door till after 5 pm,” Vivian smirked as she began to push Loki towards the door. 

 

  “As you wish, my love,” Loki huffed as he was pushed out of his own apartment. 

 

  “I love you, now leave.” 

 

    As soon as Vivian got him out the door, she slammed the door behind Loki. He had no choice but to head downstairs to get to his car. Even though he was slightly anxious about leaving Ari while she was sick, he was grinning like an idiot. Loki was still riding the high of what took place the night before. It was surreal to think of Viv taking on the title of  _ mommy _ , and it would take a while before the shock wore off. 

 

   Loki had to remind himself that it wasn’t all a dream just so he would focus on the work for the day instead of obsessing over the situation. Throughout the whole day he made himself focus on the shop; making orders for newly released books, making a schedule for events that were going to be held in the near future, and even going as far as cleaning the cafe tables during a slow hour. 

 

  The entire time, though, a little voice in his head kept begging him to check in with Viv. It was as if his body was rejecting any idea of being apart from his girls for long periods of time. The only reprieve he got from the day long torture was Vivian sending him a picture of a sleepy looking Ari sipping on chicken soup.  _ Feeling much better! _ , the text had read. That was enough to tide him over. 

 

    While Loki was having the hardest time focusing on his work, Vivian was the complete opposite. She’d fallen into an easy rhythm of working on a commision for a portrait and checking on Ari who was napping on and off. It was easy to go between the two seeing as Vivian was perched in bed with Ari, and her sketchbook in her lap. The two only got out of bed when Ari needed to use the restroom or wanted something to eat. 

 

   Vivian quite liked the domestic bliss that settled over her throughout the day. She’d find herself looking over at Ari and just smiling down at the little girl. Last night had hit Viv like a curveball, but in her opinion she’d handled it pretty well. The Vivian from a couple of months ago would run in the opposite direction from a commitment like this, rather than embrace it as she was doing now. Who knew that this 3 year old would be the reason she no longer felt that she was just floating through life feeling like she was just searching for  _ something _ . It was like she had a reason to wake up in the morning. 

 

   The domestic bliss seemed to be short lived, however, when Vivian realized that she’d have to explain everything to her parents. There was no doubt in her mind that they would see this as her  playing house, and living out some childish fantasy. It would take some convincing on her part to get them to understand that she was serious about being in a relationship with a much older man, and also being a mother to Ari. The thought of her parents not being supportive of her decision and what that might mean for her relationship with them in the future caused her chest to tighten. 

 

   There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she’d put Ari first in any conflict that would arise with her parents, even if it meant her parents not talking to her. 

 

     When Loki finally came home after a torturous day of being away from his girls, he found them in the same place they’d been all day; cuddling up next to each other in his bed while Vivian got work done. His heart burst a bit at the sight of them, but then again it always felt like that when he looked at them.

 

  Vivian looked up with a smile when she noticed him watching them, and then Ari poked her head up from beside her as well. 

 

 “Daddy!” Ari giggle before bouncing from the bed and towards Loki. 

 

 “Hello my darling. You seem much better than before,” Loki smiled at his daughter that was no longer crying at the top of her lungs like the evening before. The little girl jumping into his arms seemed much better.

 

“Her fever broke this morning, and after that she’s just been thirsty and clingy. Nothing some gatorade and mommy cuddles can’t fix,” Vivian explained as she got off the bed, stretching her underused limbs as she got up. She wiggled her way into Loki’s embrace as well, causing him to say to himself, “ _ Like mother like daughter _ ”. Loki pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before putting Ari back on the bed and properly hugging his girlfriend.

 

 “I like hearing that,” Loki told Vivian.

 

“What?”

 

“You calling yourself  _ mommy _ ,” Loki smiled down at the short woman in his arms, vaguely aware of their daughter who was watching them with a sense of wonder.

 

 “Well, like I’ve said, get used to it,” Vivian responded before pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s lips and refocusing her attention on Ari. “Since daddy’s home are you ready for some dinner?”

 

 “Chicken nuggets!” Ari yelled before running out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. 

 

 “I promised her chicken nuggets if she was good all day, but I’m gonna make us something else to eat,” Vivian told Loki as they followed behind an excited Ari. 

 

  “Darling, you’ve been taking care of Ari all day; let me handle dinner tonight,” Loki insisted.

 

  “I’m not gonna argue against that, I love your cooking.” 

 

    Instead of going to cook in the kitchen, Vivian flopped onto the couch where she had a perfect view of Loki’s ass while he cooked.  _ Definitely gonna tap that tonight, I don’t care if I have to put Ari to bed early, _ Vivian thought to herself. Vivian giggled at the thought of her still being this sex crazed with him even when he was old and pruney.  _ I’ll just have to do most of the work then, won’t I?  _

 

__ It didn’t take Loki that long to get Ari’s chicken nuggets cooked, so Vivian sat with Ari while she ate and Loki cooked for the two of them. Ari told Loki about their uneventful day in between bites of chicken nuggets, and Loki in turn told her what he did while at work. It wasn’t until Loki had finished cooking at they were eating the pasta he’d made them that Vivian brought what was on her mind. 

 

  “Hey, baby? I have something to run by you,” Vivia said nervously.

 

  “What is it?” Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, I know we’ve already talked about this, but I thought since everything went down last night that we needed to maybe move up meeting my parents. I mean, Ari calls me mommy now, so I think it’d only be right to have my family meet you guys now,” Vivia explained.

 

  “I think that’d be best, but are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you’re rushing this,” Loki told her. 

 

  “Loki, I didn’t run away last night, so I think it’s obvious that I don’t think this would be rushing it. I’m just a bit nervous about my parents pulling a repeat of what they did when I told them I dropped out of school,” Vivian sighed before shoving a fork full of pasta into her mouth. 

 

  “Darling…”

 

  “No, don’t darling me. I know you’re gonna tell me you’re okay with me holding off with telling them, but I’m not okay with it. They may be my family, but so are you two. I don’t wanna hide my own daughter from them, and if that means putting my big girl panties on and telling them then that’s what I’ll do,” Vivian stated before going back to her pasta and watching Ari play with her toys in the living room.

 

  “So when did you have in mind?” Loki asked realizing she’d made her mind on matter.

 

 “I was going to call my mom after dinner and telling her I have some people for them to meet, so be ready to take a day off work tomorrow,” Vivian told him.

 

   “Okay, my love,” Loki agreed before going back to eating his food. He was slightly stressed about having less than a day to prepare meeting her parents, but he knew that a part of him already prepared himself for this when he started a relationship with her. Only a fool would go into a relationship with a 19 year old at his age and not expect to have to explain things to her parents. 

 

  Loki knew that Vivian was calling her mother when he saw her pacing back and forth in the guest room that Frigga had been staying in. He watched intently as she pressed the call button on her phone before waiting for her mom to answer the phone. Vivian caught his gaze she gave him a wide eyed look of anxiousness, so he entered the room to offer some comfort; Ari would be fine playing on her own for a few minutes.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Viv’s hand to make her stop pacing; it would only stress her out more. 

 

  “Hey mama,” Vivian said into the phone when her mother answered.

 

  “Mija, you didn’t call last night,” her mother chastised playfully. 

 

  “I got caught up with emails, and by the time I finished it was too late to call,” Vivian explained.

 

  “Well, I like that you’re working hard, but try and make some more time for your mama okay? I miss not having you around all the time.”

 

  “I know mama, I miss you too. I actually wanted to see if I could come over tomorrow, and bring some people I’d like you guys to meet,” Vivian tried to hide the nervous tone to her voice, but she could tell she was failing. 

 

  “People? I thought you said last time that you wanted to bring your boyfriend, mija.”

 

  “It’s a little complicated mama. I’d rather tell you and papa in person,” Vivian told her.

 

  “Well, your sister and grandma are going to be home tomorrow too because it’s Saturday,” her mother replied.  

 

 “I know, mama. I want them to be there too.”

 

   Vivian could tell her mother was suspicious, but she thanked the gods that she wasn’t getting interrogated over the phone.

  “Okay, just let me know what time you’ll be over. I love you, mija.”

 

  “I love you too, mama,” Vivian replied before ending the call. 

 

  “So, I’m guessing that everything went okay?” Loki asked once Vivian sat down next to him and nuzzled into his side.

 

  “As okay as it could go; we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to see how everything will really go.”

 

“It’ll be okay, darling. It may be a bit tense at first, but they’re your parents. They’ll come around just like last time,” Loki tried to soothe her and pressed a kiss to her head.

 

  “Yeah, well last time I wasn’t bringing home an almost 40 year old man and a 3 year old who calls me mommy,” Vivian sighed.

 

  “Just try and keep an optimistic outlook, baby. I don’t want you stressing yourself more than you need to be. If there are issues tomorrow then we’ll deal with them when they come up, not before.”

 

  “You’re right. I should just really bet on my parent’s eagerness to be grandparents and hope for the best. By the way, what should Ari call them? Like, are you comfortable with them being grandparents to her?” Both of them knew it was a valid question, seeing as it was a unique situation; popping a 3 year old on her parents. 

 

  “Well, I think we should just see how tomorrow goes and how comfortable they are with the idea. I see it this way; you’re her mom and they’re your parents, so I don’t see any problem with them acting as grandparents to her if they want to,” Loki explained. 

 

  “Okay, just making sure,” Vivian said before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Loki took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and run his fingers through her hair. Vivian began to melt into his arms, but they were quickly interrupted. 

 

  “Mommy and daddy are kissing!!” Ari yelled as she ran at the two of them. 

 

 “Yes, we are. Now it’s your turn!” Vivian automatically turned back into ‘mommy mode’ and picked up a squealing Ari. She threw the little girl onto the bed before her and Loki attacked her with kisses and tickles, both of them forgetting about what would come the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like that I get to give Loki a happy life by writing this fic. Though there will be some angst in a couple of chapters to keep it interesting. Though i promise never to put any heart breaking events in this fic. Every time I read a fic and something horrible happens to the characters I just stop reading because I read Loki fics to se him get the ending he deserves. -Maya


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, you guys thought this was gonna be angsty. I have something else in mind for the angst. Don't worry though, all will be well. -Maya

   

      Vivian didn’t allow herself to get worked up with stress over what was about to happen. Instead, she busied herself with getting both her and Ari dressed and ready for the day. Ari had been in a slight mood and demanded that morning that they both wear the matching yellow overalls that Viv had bought them for her birthday.  Not wanting to have any problems this early in the day, Viv didn’t put up a fight even though she knew that showing up in matching outfits would give her parents even more of a reason to raise eyebrows. Seeing Ari all dressed up and with her little pig tails did put a smile on Viv’s face, though. 

 

    “I look like mommy!” Ari cheered once Vivian had put on her pair of overalls as well. 

 

    “Yes you do. Just as beautiful and everything,” Loki smiled from where he stood in the bedroom doorway. Vivian had taken over his room to get her and Ari ready, but he couldn’t complain once he saw how adorable the two of them looked. Among the discarded clothes and hair ties sat his gorgeous girlfriend with his daughter in her lap; scratch that,  _ their _ daughter. 

 

   At this point, if Vivian heard him say the words ‘his daughter’ she’d give him a side eye. He couldn’t blame her seeing as she was the personification of the word ‘mother’. It was as if only Ari could provide the sparkle found in Vivian’s eyes. Hell, Vivian was willing to take on any judgement that would come from her family once they stepped into their house for Ari. She would rather die than let people think she was hiding Ari away. 

 

  “Hmm, you’re not too bad yourself,” Viv hummed as she stood up while simultaneously holding Ari on her hip. 

 

 “I love the outfit, darling,” Loki continued to give compliments as the two approached him.

 “Thank you, our daughter here demanded that it was “twin day” for us,” Vivian nuzzled her nose against Ari’s cheek causing her to erupt in giggles. 

 

  “Well, I think that was an excellent idea. You both look like my own personal bouquet of sunflowers,” Loki hummed and pulled them both into a sweet embrace. Vivian only allowed him a quick kiss before pulling away from him, much to his dismay. 

 

   “We should get going, babe. I want to do this as soon as possible,” Vivian told Loki before grabbing the backpack that held everything from baby wipes for Ari’s sticky hands, to an extra set of clothes.

 

  “Okay, but remember not to stress yourself out so much, dove. It’s not going to help anything,” Loki reminded her while stroking a hand on her cheek. 

 

   “You’re right, but I can’t help it. You knew I tend to work myself up over things. I just need to distract myself the whole way there. You’re okay with driving right.”

 

  “Of course. Just give me the address and I’ll follow the address while you sit with Ari in the back. I know our little bug will keep you entertained,” Loki gave her a small smile.

 

  “I’m not a bug! Mommy tell him I’m not a bug!” Ari protested, causing both her parents to chuckle.

 

    The drive to her parent’s home seemed like it went by in a flash. Viv tried to keep herself busy, explaining to Ari who they were going to see and that she needed to be on her best behavior. The result of that, though, was the drive feeling shorter than it ever had. In no time at all Loki was pulling up next to the house that she’d grown up in, and it felt odd having her two worlds collide in this way. 

 

   “We here?” Ari’s head peeked over the side of her car seat to check out her surroundings. 

 

   “Yes we are. Now remember, these are mommy’s parents but we can’t call them Abuela or Abuelo yet. I have to talk to them first, okay?” Vivian reminded the little girl who was already pulling at the buckles that held her into her seat. 

 

  “I knowwww, mommy,” Ari sighed, exasperated at being reminded again. 

 

  Vivian understood that she’d already told Ari this multiple times, but there was no way in hell that she would let her give attitude during this visit. Loki regularly would have scolded Ari for this type of behavior, but he knew now to let Viv handle it as well. 

 

   “Excuse me, little miss. I’m not going to let you give me attitude like that. You say “Yes, mommy”, okay?” Vivian gave Ari her famous stern look, and Ari automatically apologized. Once they were settled again, Viv pulled Ari out of her car seat and got out of the car with her on her hip. Loki was already waiting for the two of them while leaning against the car. Looking at him now, Viv could see that he was more tense than he’d been before. It was most likely just hitting him, the importance of meeting her family.  _ It’s now or never, _ Viv thought before they walked up to the front door. 

 

    It didn’t surprise Viv that the door swung open right after the first knock; her family had probably been waiting anxiously for her arrival all morning. Though, it wasn’t her mother that opened the door like she’d been expecting. Alejandra, Viv’s younger sister, stood in the doorway with a bright smile that turned into a delighted smirk when she looked at the trio. Loki realized in wonder that this young teen looked exactly like a clone of Vivian, though younger and obviously more devious by the look on her face.

 

 “Correct me if I’m wrong Viv, but doesn’t it take 9 months to have a kid? Plus, this one’s already pretty grown,” Alejandra chuckled. 

 

  “I’ll explain once we get inside. Now move, cabrona,” Vivian huffed, annoyed at the 13 year old who was having too much fun not being the center of trouble. 

 

  “Okayyy, mom’s gonna have a heart attack just so you know. Especially since you brought along this grandpa,” Ale motioned to where Loki was laughing under his breath, then turned on her heel into the house. 

 

  Viv cautiously followed her sister through the hallway and towards the living room; Ari was quiet on her hip, and Loki was hovering behind her. Once in the living room they were met with Viv’s parents and grandmother sitting on the edge of a worn sofa, eyes glued to the door which they came through. 

 

  Both Viv and Loki had prepared themselves mentally for any possible response that her parents could give to the situation, but it was still a bit unnerving to see the different emotions flashing across their faces. From shock, confusion, then anger. It almost looked like they were physically restraining themselves from throttling the 39 year old man that was standing in their living room. The confusion still lingered though, when they realized there was a toddler resting on Vivian’s hip; a toddler that was becoming annoyed with the tense silence that was filling the living room. 

 

  “Hellooo, I’m Ari!” Ari exclaimed as she began to wriggle her way out of her mother’s arms to meet the new people.  _ Always a flair for dramatics, _ Vivian thought to herself. 

 

   Vivian let Ari be the one to break the tension as she made her way over to where Viv’s parents sat shocked. Ari extended a tiny hand out to Vivian’s grandma, Lucy, first. Grandma Lucy seemed to enjoy Ari’s theatrics and shook the little girl’s hand.

 

  “And I’m Lucy,” the older woman chuckled.

 

  “Hello Lucy!” Ari gave her a toothy grin before moving onto Viv’s mother, Elena. With her, however, Ari didn’t allow her to say a single word.

 

  “Wella!” Ari yelled and pointed her finger at Elena. “Wello!” Ari then pointed at Vivian’s father, Tony. Both of Vivian’s parents eyes bugged out of their heads, obviously understanding Ari’s attempt at calling them Abuela and Abuelo. If it wasn’t such a tense situation then Vivian may have laughed, or been proud of Ari’s attempt at using new Spanish words. However, this required automatic damage control.

 

  “Viviana!?” Elena looked at her daughter looking for an explanation. 

 

    Forgoing any formal introductions, Viv went straight into fixing the mess that her daughter had so quickly made.

 

   “Ale, take Loki and Ari into the backyard please,” Viv told her sister while grabbing Ari from the ground and putting her into Loki’s arms. 

 

  “So that’s your name, I’m Alejandra,” Ale began talking to Loki as she led the two of them out the back door. 

 

  Vivian was left alone with two parents that looked ready to bury her alive, and a grandmother who was ready to sit back and enjoy the show.  _ She’s always ready to enjoy some drama, _ thought Viv. 

 

  “Are you going to explain what this is all about? Who is that middle aged man you brought into my home? Why is that little girl calling me Abuela?” Her mother’s gaze never left her as she was questioned. 

 

  Viv moved from where she stood in the center of the living room to sit on the recliner that sat opposite from the sofa. It took her a moment of catching her breath before she began explaining everything to both her parents and grandmother. From how the relationship started to how serious it was now. Viv even explained the relationship she now had with Ari. Her parents, much to her surprise, were quiet the entire time she spoke. It wasn’t until she wrapped up her story that they let out a barrage of questions.

 

  “So you’re playing house with this grown man now?” “What happens when he grows tired of you?” “How do you know he isn’t using you?” They threw those questions and a few other sharp ones Vivian’s way. She tried her very best to stay calm, but it was hard to when her parents were accusing Loki of being a pervert who was using her as both nanny and a play toy. To both her and her parents’ surprise she did something she usually never did; she talked back.

 

  “You will stop talking about Loki like that right now! He’s been nothing but loving towards me, and I’m lucky to have him in my life. And Ari, she’s the most precious thing in my life. Mama, you once said that when you held me for the first time it was like nothing else mattered. That’s exactly how I felt when Ari called me mommy. I’ve never been more sure about anything than I am about being her mommy, and I just hope you can support me in this. I know I’ve just dropped a bomb in your lap, but look at them, they’re my everything now,” once Vivian stopped talking she gestured towards the window that overlooked the backyard.

 

  Ale sat on the grass while a giggling Ari ran circles around her. Loki sat a few feet away, his mouth moving as he talked to Ale. Viv hoped that he was telling her sister about their relationship so she didn’t have to repeat herself again. Also, Loki could charm the pants off her sister and they’d need her on their side. Her parents took in the sight of Ari running back and forth between Ale and Loki, all 3 of them smiling. Something about the way Ari’s joy being so contagious must have shifted their moods, because her parents demeanors softened. 

 

  “She wants to call us Abuela and Abuelo?” Elena asked as she turned back to face Vivian, tears threatening to spill.

 

   “Yeah, Loki’s parents live in England so she’s excited about having grandparents that are nearby,” Vivian offered a smile.

 

  “She’s so beautiful, mija. I just want you to be careful, okay?” Her father said softly, realizing how serious his daughter was. 

 

  Vivian felt immense relief at her parent’s sudden change of heart. It took everything in her not to do a little happy dance in celebration.

  “You guys have nothing to worry about. Watch, I’ll have them come inside and you’ll love them both. Loki will charm your pants off, and Ari will too,” Viv said excitedly before going to retrieve her little family from outside. She knocked on the window, alerting Loki and Ale that it was now safe to enter the house. Both stood up from where they sat in the lawn and Ale was the one to pick Ari up and bring her with them.  _ That’s a good sign. _

 

   When the trio came back into the house Ari was talking Ale’s ear off, and Loki was following closely behind them. Viv could see the apprehension in her parent’s faces, but that seemed to wash away when Loki introduced himself and began to turn his charm on all the way up. Her parents were never people to be easily won over, but somehow the man sitting across from them with his toddler in his lap got them wrapped around his finger. Well, Ari mostly did the work.  

     Viv watched in amazement as the two of them talked to her parents. Loki explained to them how much he cared for Viv, and that he promised he only had pure intentions and wanted to take care of her. Ari told them that she just loved her mommy so much and she was happy that she got more family now. Maybe it was Loki’s accent or Ari’s sweet face, but her family fell in love with the two of them quickly. They ended up staying much longer than they had expected; Ari ended up taking a nap on Viv’s old bed because they stayed through her nap time.

 

    Before Viv knew it it was almost 4 in the afternoon, and everyone was still seated in the living room. Ari had woken up and joined them once again, but this time taking a seat between Viv’s parents who had taken quite nicely to her and her sweet way of calling them “Wella” and “Wello”. Loki was answering all the questions everyone had for him, and telling them about himself still. It was an intense questioning that he’d received, but it was going wayyy better than she’d ever hoped for. 

 

   By the time they’d decided that it was time to leave Loki had completely gotten her family on his team.  _ They probably love him and Ari more than they love me, _ Viv thought to herself. She was over the moon that this had gone so well. It got even better when her mother and sister pulled her aside as they were leaving the house.

 

    “You bring that baby here, okay? I want to be able to see her often,” Elena told her seriously. 

 

   “I will, mama. I can bring her over on days that she doesn’t have her little day care classes, and maybe you guys can watch her if me and Loki go out?” Vivian suggested.

 

  “Of course! By the way mija, I really like that man. You hold onto him.”

 

   “Yeah, he really loves you Viv. You should have seen the way he was talking about you when we were outside,” Ale added. 

 

  “I know, I love him just as much. I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Vivian said giddily. 

 

    Once Viv was in the car with Loki and Ari she let out a happy squeal. Loki laughed at her while Ari gave her a questioning stare. 

 

  “I’m guessing they like us then?” Loki inquired as he started up the car. 

 

   “They LOVE you guys. Ari is about to be the most spoiled granddaughter there is, and they adore you. That honestly made my entire year, I cannot express how happy I am about this, babe.”

 

   Vivian gave Loki the brightest smile, and then reached over to give his right hand a squeeze. 

 

   “I’m glad, for a bit I wasn’t so sure about your mom accepting me, but I think out little girl back there buttered her up,” Loki smiled back at her.

 

  “Oh no, my mom loves you. She told me, and I quote, “You hold onto him”. You’ve managed to get the seal of approval within a few hours, baby.”

 

   “Yeah, it looks like nobody can resist my charms,” Loki joked. 

 

    “Nope, and I don’t think anyone would want to.”

 

       Viv happily pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek before sitting back in her seat, enjoying the new found sense of extreme joy. This was another thing that she would no longer have to worry about and stress over. It also brought her joy that she was able to give this extended family to Loki and Ari. Something they didn’t have the luxury of enjoying all the time.

 

      When they pulled up to the side of the just closed cafe Vivian’s joy was cut short. Waiting for them near the front door was what looked to be an intoxicated Nate, leaning against the wall looking dazed. 

 

   “What the fuck is he doing here?” Vivian blurted out, not caring to censor her language at the moment. 

 

  “Who is that Viv?” Loki questioned, reminding Viv that Loki had never actually met Nate before. He’d only heard her frustrated ramblings whenever Nate had done something annoying or rude. 

 

   “It’s Nate. What in the world is he doing here?” Viv began unbuckling herself from the seat, and went to get out of the car before Loki stopped her. 

 

  “What do you think you’re doing? From the looks of it he’s obviously drunk, let me handle this. Stay in the car with Ari,” Loki told her.

 

    “Loki, he’s not going to do anything but probably yell. It’s my problem to handle, you wait here,” Viv opened the car door and went to see what the fuckwit wanted, and why he was showing up plastered when it was barely 6 in the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, let's be friends. Idk. -Maya


End file.
